Casualidades del Destino
by Joha
Summary: Una fiesta de año nuevo, una nueva vida, un encuentro inesperado y muchísimos secretos. ¿Qué le depara ahora la vida a la recién egresada Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Una fiesta de año nuevo, una nueva vida, un encuentro inesperado y muchísimos secretos. ¿Qué le depara ahora la vida a la recién egresada Bella Swan?

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

- No, así no es.

A través del espejo vi a mi mejor amiga, Anna poner sus manos sobre mi corbatín y acomodarlo tan rápido que ni siquiera puede ver lo que hacía. Suspiré frustrada arrepintiéndome una vez más de eso.

- No – me apuntó con su dedo índice mirándome por el espejo –, no te atrevas a arrepentirte. Ya me dijiste que irías y yo me comprometí con mi jefe.

- Iré – me rendí –, es solo que…

Volví a observar mi reflejo y no me gustaba para nada, parecía hombre con este traje. Anna vio mi ceño fruncido y me giró para poder quedar frente a mí – Bella, es solo una noche en la que ganaremos mínimo cien dólares cada una. ¡Y sin contar las propinas!

- ¡Pero es año nuevo! – medio sollocé.

No era para nada una chica muy de salir pero creía fervientemente que pasar el año nuevo trabajando no era la mejor opción y mucho menos si ese trabajo era de mesera en una fiesta de millonarios en donde mi coordinación hacía peligrar gravemente sus costosos trajes. Pero, se lo había prometido a Anna y no podía fallarle, este era un trabajo regular para ella que complementaba muy bien con la Universidad y ahora que por fin nos habíamos graduado, el dinero extra nos venía de maravilla para irnos unos días a Brasil antes de volver a la realidad y comenzar la estresante tarea de buscar trabajo.

No me sobra el dinero pero gracias al esfuerzo de mis padres nunca tuve que buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo así que entrar al campo laborar definitivamente era un tema para mí que me asustaba más que a cualquier persona. No me sentía para nada preparada, los cuatro años que pasé estudiando se me habían esfumado y creía de corazón que no era para esto, por eso era que Anna pensaba que me harían bien una vacaciones ya que le estaba dando demasiado vueltas a este asunto.

¡Vamos!, si solo es trabajo.

En fin, hoy era 31 de Diciembre y con mi amiga nos la íbamos a pasar sirviéndole copas a la élite de Seattle para después quedarnos con una buena botella de ron que acabaríamos en la comodidad de mi departamento.

- ¿Llamaste a tus papás? – me encogí de hombros porque no sabía que decir. A ellos no les interesaba mucho hablar conmigo y ya me había acostumbrado a eso – Bells…

- ¿Llamaste a tu mamá? – le cambié el tema consiguiéndolo enseguida.

Su sonrisa creció comenzando a hablar – Está bien, dijo que llegaba mañana y que nos traía un regalo lindo como compensación por dejarnos botadas – negó seguramente por las palabras de su madre.

Cuando conocí a Anna vivía solo con su madre, Rosalie, pero en cuestión de meses ella conoció a Demetri, un muy buen hombre que supo ganarse su lastimado corazón. Ninguna de nosotras sabía con exactitud que pasó su vida, de hecho, mi amiga ni siquiera conocía a su padre, pero si a ella le bastaba con la maravillosa madre que le tocó, a mí solo me quedaba sumarme a ello ya que en mi vida había conocía una mujer con más cariño maternal que Rosalie.

Desde que me mudé a Seattle y aparecí en la vida de Anna siempre pasé las fiestas con ellas, volver a casa no era una opción para mí y Rosalie ni siquiera me permitió replicar cuando me incluyó en el primer festivo familiar. Así era ella y lo agradecía profundamente porque ahora, por lo menos, no estaba tan sola.

- Bien – miré el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche y quise llorar cuando vi que ya eran las 7 de la tarde, teníamos que estar en el hotel a las 8 así que estábamos con el tiempo justo –, pero será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos llegar tarde.

Anna sonrió dándome la razón y tomando sus cosas, aún no sé porque usaba bolsos tan grandes – Sí, porque a los que llegan temprano los dejan elegir primero lo que se quieren llevar.

- Supongo que por eso llevas una maleta.

Alzó sus cejas varias veces arrancándome una sonrisa. Cada vez que Anna hacia de mesera llegaba con tantas botellas que a penas y las podíamos beber todas, sé que no llevaba el bolso por eso pero me gustaba molestarla.

Nos fuimos en taxi hasta el _Fairmont Olympic Hotel_ ya que era imposible encontrar estacionamiento en el centro, todo estaba atiborrado de gente y como empleados no nos dejaban usar los estacionamientos del hotel, así que taxi tendría que ser. Mi departamento estaba bastante cerca ya que mi papá me había rentado uno en el barrio universitario así que un par de minutos, que se alargaron por el tráfico, estuvimos entrando por la puerta de servicio.

Cuando llegamos había poca gente por lo que con Anna encontramos un buen casillero en donde dejamos nuestras cosas, pero por supuesto que el bolso de mi amiga ocupó casi todo el lugar. Lamentablemente, en cosa de minutos la cocina se llenó de camareros, ayudantes, algunos chefs y no se cuánta gente más. Con rapidez nos dieron las instrucciones y nos pusimos a trabajar, conocía lo básico sobre ser camarera y parecía ser que no estaba tan equivocada. La cena sería en uno de sus restaurantes que tenía salida a la piscina, en donde iban a lanzar unos cuentos fuegos artificiales a las 12 en punto, además, el salón conectaba con el bar. No sé si para bien o para mal pero la comida sería un buffet, no atendería a nadie directamente pero si tenía que estar al pendiente de recoger cualquier elemento utilizado y reemplazarlo por uno limpio.

- ¿Lista?

Anna me miró con su bandeja tomada magistralmente solo con una mano. Yo llevaba la mía con las dos manos. Le asentí y respiré antes de que nos dieran la orden de entrar al salón.

Como lo supuse, el lugar estaba llenísimo de gente que solo me miraba para sacar champaña de mi bandeja, ni siquiera las gracias recibía, pero no sacaba nada con amargarme porque esto era así. Después de una hora de lo mismo solo quería irme, los pies me dolían y no había parado, Anna por su parte se veía muchísimo mejor, ¡pero ella estaba acostumbrada!

- Cambia la cara – salté del susto cuando sentí la voz de mi amiga. Ella solo pasó por mi lado riéndose y volviendo a su trabajo.

- Odio este trabajo – murmuré entre dientes antes de despegar mi espalda del pilar en donde me había apoyado

- Pues entonces no debió haber aceptado – me congelé en mi lugar porque esa no era la voz de mi mejor amiga. Con cuidado me giré para encontrarme con un hombre de mediana edad que me miraba serio –, si no le gusta trabajar…

- Yo… lo siento – sé que me sonrojé porque sentí el calor en mis mejillas. No era de quedarme sin palabras pero no sabía que decir ahora –, solo estaba cansada, ahora mismo…

Di un paso hacia atrás pero ahora me detuvo su risa – Tranquila jovencita, se nota que es… ¿Su primer trabajo? – asentí – bueno, la verdad es que yo también trabajé de camarero para pagarme los estudios y lo odiaba tanto como usted – le dio un sorbo a su bebida dejando el vaso vacío –, pero al final valió la pena – estiró sus brazos mostrando el lugar, cosa que me dio una idea de lo bien que le había ido.

- Yo no trabajo para pagarme los estudios – me encogí de hombros mucho más relajada – ya los terminé, este es un trabajo para mis merecidas vacaciones – no me dio nada de pena decirlo en voz alta porque me había roto el culo por cuatro años estudiando y me merecía un buen descanso.

- Pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – el hombre dejó el vaso que tenía en sus manos encima de una mesa cercana –, no pareces tan mayor.

- Tengo veintitrés.

La expresión del hombre era la misma de todos, apuesto a que pensó que a penas tendría dieciocho años. Bueno, gracias a los genes por eso.

- ¿Y qué estudiaste…?

- Bella – le extendí la mano después de hacer malabares con la bandeja –, y estudié Publicidad, además hice una mención en Relaciones Publicas.

El orgullo en mi voz se podía sentir desde aquí hasta la China - Bella, – repitió mi nombre lentamente – bueno Bella, yo soy Eleazar y… ¿Has escuchado hablar de ColorArt?

- Sí – fui cautelosa aunque supuse por donde iba.

- Bien – desde su chaqueta sacó una tarjeta y me la dio –, si después de tus vacaciones te interesa trabajar solo llámame y acordamos una entrevista.

Miré la tarjeta de mala gana, este tipo era el Director de ColorArt - ¿Por qué? – después de estudiarla a cabalidad volví a mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué no? – se encogió de hombros – me recuerdas mucho a mí y me gusta darle oportunidades a los recién egresados, creo que tienen las mejores ideas y que son geniales para una compañía cuando se les da la oportunidad. Así que – apuntó la tarjeta en mi mano – llámame cuando pasen tus vacaciones.

Con esto, Eleazar se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la gente.

- Eso fue raro.

Lo fue, aun así guardé la tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Sin esperar más tiempo me fui a la cocina a dejar las copas vacías y a buscar unas nuevas, estas copas desaparecieron en nada, ya eran las 10.30 y la cena se estaba sirviendo desde hacía media hora por lo que por lo menos la mitad de los invitados tenía una buena cantidad de alcohol en la sangre. _"Mejor" _pensé para mí, mientras antes terminaran todos borrachos antes terminaría la fiesta y volveríamos pronto a casa. En la próxima hora a penas y crucé miradas con mi amiga, el trabajo fuerte había llegado y casi tenía que correr a dejar platos y copas usados para volver por más. Eso sí, llevaba una buena cantidad de propinas de algunos ricos que no sabían qué hacer con su dinero que aunque el alcohol fuera gratis pagaban porque se los llevara hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Estoy muerta – estaba sentada en un banco de la cocina disfrutando de mis 15 minutos de descanso. Anna se veía igual de cansada que yo – pero por lo menos llevo unas buenas propinas – palmeó sus bolsillos y estaban llenitos.

- Ya falta menos – apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y traté el máximo de no cerrar los ojos porque sabía que si lo hacía me quedaría dormida.

- Te vi hablando con alguien – murmuró Anna.

- Si, era un tipo simpático, me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que podía conseguirme trabajo.

Anna se separó de mí y me dio _esa _mirada que me hizo rodar los ojos - ¡¿QUE?! – se defendió – yo solo digo que no te haría mal echarte un buen polvo amiga.

- No ando buscando sexo sin sentido.

- Solo lo hiciste una vez hace unos tres años… esto no se llama sexo sin sentido, se llama necesidad física de que no se te caiga el clítoris.

Rodé los ojos sin decirle nada porque no tenía caso – No es así… además fue hace dos años – le mostré dos dedos.

- Eres virgen de nuevo – afirmó. Siempre salía con lo mismo - ¡No me mires así! Lo leí y es verdad, después de un año sin sexo vuelves a ser virgen.

- Eso lo leíste en no sé dónde, una fuente totalmente poco confiable.

- Igual – se encogió de hombros – me preocupa que no quieras estar con nadie.

- Nadie quiere estar conmigo tampoco – murmuré juntando mis manos y apoyando mi barbilla en ellas –, pero ahora todo es distinto y necesito concentrarme en lo que viene. Quizás en Brasil me decida – le guiñé un ojo que la hizo sonreír feliz.

- ¡Así me gusta amiga! – subió su mano así que se la choqué.

Ahora tenía más ánimo y lo agradecía porque mi descanso había terminado. Nos íbamos parando de nuestro lugar cuando apareció nuestro jefe con el peor rostro posible.

- Lo siento chicas, pero necesito que una de ustedes vaya a buscar unas cajas de cotillón a la bodega del segundo piso, no son muchas pero quiero tenerlas listas para cuando den las 12.

- Bien, Ben. No te preocupes – el jefe se fue y Anna se volteó hacia mi – si quieres voy yo.

- No – negué –, ya he sacado suficiente la vuelta por esta noche así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ir por las cajas.

- ¿Segura? – rodé los ojos.

- Segura.

- Bien, pero apúrate que quiero que seas mi segundo abrazo de esta noche.

Cada año nuevo, Anna se preocupaba de darle el primer abrazo a un hombre para asegurarse de que no estaría sola por mucho tiempo, hasta ahora le ha funcionado.

La bodega estaba un poco retirada de la cocina, no sé, este hotel era enorme y tenían tanto espacio sin ocupar que creo que tardé más de lo necesario en encontrarla, ya llevaba dos bodegas equivocadas, cuando una puerta que no tenía mucho la pinta de ser bodega se me cruzó en el camino. ¿Había girado hacia la derecha, no? ¿O lo hice hacia la izquierda? ¡Mierda! me había vuelto a perder. Miré hacia mí alrededor y la puerta doble era lo único que veía así que no me quedó otra que entrar, en una de esas este lujoso hotel tenía puertas bonitas hasta para la bodega.

Abrí e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que me había equivocado, esto era una sala lujosa de no sé qué mierda. Miré a mi alrededor esperando encontrarme con alguien pero no había nadie, solo me topé con un hermoso reloj que pared que se burlaba de mí marcando las 11:48. A veces era muy impulsiva y esta era una de esas veces, azoté la puerta con tanta fuerza que me encogí por el ruido que hizo, bueno, por lo menos eso me sirvió para descargar un poco de mi frustración, respiré dos veces más y sonreí para darme ánimos antes de abrir la puerta.

Una, dos, tres veces y nada, ¡La puta puerta no abría!

Volví a sonreír pero ahora con algo de histeria, esto no podía ser, no, no podía estarme pasando esto. Nuevamente mi lado impulsivo salió y di un grito cargado de rabia al aire.

- ¡CARÍSIMA PUERTA DE MIERDA! – le di una patada que solo me dolió a mí.

Sollocé con los labios apretado porque el pie me dolía un poco más de lo esperado.

- No deberías pelearte con alguien más grande que tú.

Me volteé, por ¿tercera vez en la noche? Ya no lo sé. Bueno, me giré hacia la voz que me hablaba y lo que me encontré hizo que me olvidara del dolor

Un hombre de unos 30 años estaba parado frente a mí, se veía cansado y ojeroso, pero no por eso menos guapo porque la verdad es que era bastante guapo, sus ojos verdes eran un toque perfecto para su rostro.

- Yo… - ¿Qué decía ahora?

El negó y rio avanzando hacia mí – Supongo que tampoco ha sido una buena noche para ti… soy Edward, por cierto.

Miré su mano unos segundos antes de tomarla – Bella – la sacudí mejorando un poco mi ánimo de mierda –. Y tienes razón, no ha sido para nada una buena noche.

- Pero podría mejorar – el tipo este me dio un vaso que a leguas se notaba que era alcohol. Vi el reloj de pared y ya marcaba las 11.52 ¡Mierda!

- Eso espero – tomé el vaso y bebí el contenido sin siquiera saborearlo. Solo reaccioné cuando el calor pasó de largo por mi garganta.

Escuché su risa resonando en mis oídos, reí junto a él – Con calma, Bella.

- ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

Extendí mi vaso hacia él cuando lo vi con la botella en la mano – Edward – lo llenó ahora con menos liquido.

- Gracias.

Volví a beberlo de golpe, esta vez quemó menos, eso sí. Ignorando a Edward traté de abrir la puerta pero era imposible así que como no podía salir me dejé caer en un sofá de esos de madera y cuero que tienen un estilo un tanto antiguo, no sé como mierda se llamaban pero eran putamente cómodos, sé que el alcohol se me estaba subiendo. ¡Oh mierda! no había comido desde antes de salir de casa así que mi estómago vacío estaba siendo un perfecto catalizador alcoholizante.

- Te ves mal.

Miré por tercera vez el reloj – Son las 11.58 y estoy encerrada, mi jefe me va a matar y me voy a perder los fuegos artificiales – la verdad es que solo me importaba lo último.

- Bueno, por lo menos no estás sola – el hombre se sentó a mi lado y yo lo vi con ojos entrecerrados, sí que era guapo -. ¿Qué?

- Me siento un poquito borracha.

Rio. Tenía una linda sonrisa - ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? – miró su vaso y lo vació dejándolo en la mesita

- Creo que yo también, aunque llevo más que tú.

- ¿Eres un invitado a la fiesta?

- Sí – murmuró – pero las odio, mi jefe obliga a que todos a que vengan pero a mí no me gusta, yo… - me vio y negó – solo me gustaría no tener que pasar el año nuevo entre tanto hombre de _"poder"_ – dibujó las comillas en el aire sacándome una risa histérica y sin sentido.

- A mí no me gusta trabajar pero me merezco unas buenas vacaciones – el sofá era tan cómodo que mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar.

- ¡Ven!

Abrí los ojos del golpe cuando Edward me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia la habitación - ¿Qué mierda haces? No te conozco y no sé qué idea pervertida tienes en la…

El tipo para paró en frente de una ventana que dejaba una buena visión de Seattle, estábamos solo en el segundo piso pero la vista era hermosa. El primer fuego artificial reventó en el cielo acompañado de un ensordecedor ruido, toda la ciudad celebraba y yo era una chica de veintitrés años, recién egresada, con una prometedora vida por delante y que nunca había hecho una locura, solo me tomó un segundo saber que quería hacer.

- Feliz año nuevo, Edward

- Feliz…

El resto de sus palabras me las tragué, literalmente, al aplastar mis labios sobre los suyos. Mi primera vez fue con un novio que tuve por dos años, Alec, era lindo y se preocupaba por mí pero después de hacerlo nos dimos cuenta que no había pasión, que si terminábamos ahí podríamos seguir siendo amigos y que encontraríamos la verdadera pasión. Bueno, de eso ya hace tres años y yo no había vuelto siquiera a dar un beso durante ese tiempo, oh no, creo que lo hice en una fiesta hace más de un año pero solo fue una tontera que no duró más de un par de segundo. En cambio ahora…

… Ahora era otra cosa. Los labios de Edward se movían magistralmente sobre los míos, se notaba que era un hombre con experiencia y que sabía lo que estaba haciendo con exactitud.

Las manos de él se pasearon con libertad por mi cuerpo el que se entregó sin miramientos, creo que era por el alcohol pero también creo que era por la forma en que se sentía su piel sobre la mía. Me removí encima de él tocando su erección y sobándola, estaba claro lo que ambos queríamos y por lo menos yo no pensaba arrepentirme.

- ¿Segura?

Me gustó que me preguntara eso antes de sacarme la ropa. Pero cuando asentí no se detuvo hasta dejarme completamente desnuda. Sus manos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo pero yo también quería más, así que hice acopio de mi mayor coordinación de la parte de mi cerebro que aún funcionaba con lucidez para desvestirlo. Ahora estábamos los dos tendidos en el sofá grande sin ninguna prenda de por medio.

- Hace calor – no sé porque lo dije pero Edward sonrió tan putamente sexy que sentí mi intimidad rogarme por contacto.

- Entonces tenemos que hacer algo al respecto – su cuerpo se separó del mío dejándome indefensa, quise ver que hacia pero estuvo de vuelta en seguida –. Esto ayudará.

Solo sentí el frio del hielo pasar por mi pecho consiguiendo que me arqueara de una forma que no sabía que podía. Era una sensación fabulosa, el frio pasando por mi cuerpo caliente solo me estaba encendiendo al límite.

Sí, definitivamente este hombre sabía lo que hacía.

- Solo relájate

Cerré los ojos dejándome hacer pero jamás pensé en sentir el pequeño trozo de hielo que quedaba pasearse por mi intimidad, inmediatamente gemí y me arqueé revolviéndome en el sofá. Mi orgasmo estaba cerca y nadie podía culparme por durar tan poco cuando me estaban haciendo algo como esto.

Edward disfrutó de mis sonidos, lo supe porque lo sentí gruñir cuando probó mis líquidos, él estaba más que listo y era justo recompensarlo. Quise ponerme sobre él pero negó a penas me levanté.

- No… yo solo… necesito estar adentro.

- Bien.

Asentí y tomé el condón que me extendía, nunca había puesto uno pero sabía cómo hacerlo. Gracias a internet por enseñarme bien y no dejarme fallar en un momento como este.

A penas estuvo con el condón puesto me alzó por las caderas dejándome caer perfectamente sobre él. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó solo sé que lo cabalgué como si la vida se me fuera en ello, rápido, lento, rápido, lento, no importaba, si mi cuerpo me pedía ir más rápido lo hacía, si sus manos me daban una pequeña palmada también. Por un momento me concentré tanto en mi placer que pensé que Edward no estaba disfrutando pero salí de mi error en cuanto abrí los ojos y lo vi entusiasmado alzando sus caderas para enterrarse más profundamente.

- Oh, Edward… eso… dame ahí… justo ahí.

Una de mis piernas pasó por no sé donde mierda, solo sé que mi compañero de aventuras había encontrado una posición que nos dejaba mucho más expuestos.

- No… quiero follarte desde atrás.

Ni siquiera contesté. Solo me revolví lo suficiente para tomar la posición que Edward me estaba pidiendo. Me afirmé como pude en el sofá y alcé mi trasero lo más que pude. Lo primero que recibí fue una nalgada malditamente caliente que terminó excitando aún más mi intimidad.

- Parece que te gusta… chica traviesa – volvió a hacerlo y yo volví a gemir.

- Sí… pero Edward… necesito… te necesito adentro.

- ¿Qué tan adentro?

- Muy adentro… quiero que me folles con fuerza, con rabia, duro y rápido.

- ¿Así? – iba a contestar pero no pude. Su polla impactó con dureza sobre mi coño que a estas alturas goteaba – Sí… parece que así te gusta… chica traviesa.

Me revolví bajo su toque porque necesitaba más de todo, lo que me estaba entregando era exquisito pero de alguna forma había algo que me hacía falta y supe que era cuando llevó su mano hacia mi clítoris y lo pellizcó… sí, ahora sí que sabía lo que era el placer absoluto.

- ¡EDWARD!

- Eso, Bella… grita mi nombre, di lo mucho que te gusta esto.

- Me gusta… mucho… estas… tan adentro y tan… Oh, Edward – ahora sus manos estaban tirando de mis pezones, este hombre era un dios, sabía exactamente dónde tocarme

- Déjalo, ir Bella… córrete y déjame sentir como tus paredes me aprietan… hazme correr duro.

Me volvió a voltear, esta vez me recostó y se tiró sobre mí sin dejar de penetrarme. Estábamos mirando fijamente sin pestañear.

Cuando ya mi cuerpo estaba agotado y a punto de soltar mi segundo orgasmo encontré apoyo en su pecho en donde me quedé. A penas y tenía vellos en el pecho pero los sentí bajo mis dedos y no dudé en jugar con ellos.

- Eso…

No pude terminar porque de una sola embestida sentí como Edward llegaba a su orgasmo, la sola idea de saberlo me hizo apretar mis paredes consiguiéndome así un tercer orgasmo en la noche. Ya no podía siquiera juguetear con los vellos de su pecho, mi cuerpo cayó rendido sobre el suyo y eso fue todo… ahí me quedé.

- Sí… eso…

Pasaron unos segundos en los que pude recuperar algo de mis fuerzas y pararme, era incómodo estar sobre su pecho. Cuando se tiene sexo con un extraño no hay arrumacos posteriores, ¿no?

- Gracias – ya estaba de pie recogiendo toda mi ropa con gran prisa –, de verdad que fue fabuloso y yo…

- No – solo con el bóxer puesto se me acercó y tomó mi rostro –, gracias a ti Bella, porque no sabes lo mucho que hiciste por mí esta noche – sus manos masajearon mis mejillas antes de dejar un beso en mis labios – y de verdad que te lo agradezco.

- De nada… gracias a ti también… esto… - apunté el lugar pero no supe que decir.

- Supongo que fue una locura de año nuevo.

Asentí estando de acuerdo – Yo creo lo mismo.

- Bien, entonces ahora puedo decirte que por este lado hay otra puerta – apuntó hacia una puerta que estaba al lado de la venta y que no había visto.

- Gracias.

No sé por qué agradecía ahora pero lo hice. Tomé el chaleco de mi uniforme y me dispuse a salí del cuarto, eso sí, antes me giré para darle una mirada a Edward. Cuando lo vi la primera vez se veía bastante afligido y quizás hasta amargado, ahora en cambio sonreía y el color si le llegaba hasta los ojos. Me despedí con la mano y salí de ahí.

Supongo que es verdad lo que dice Anna: un poco de sexo sin sentido si hace bien.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, estoy editando un pelin la historia, bueno, más bien lo hace la maravillosa Erica Castelo que me ayuda a darle mucho más sentido a mis locuras.**

**Bueno, ojalá que les guste, esto será rápido y ya está escrito el capítulo 7, así que preparen el estómago.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

- ¡Vamos Bella! Apúrate… ya casi son las 8

- ¡Ya casi estoy!

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y reacomodé mis senos en el estrecho vestido, era bueno saber que podía rellenarlo sin necesidad de recurrir a trucos tan baratos como poner calcetines en mi pecho. Terminé de delinearme los ojos y me sonreí, estaba linda y lista para nuestra última noche de vacaciones, y para un poco más de sexo sin sentido.

Después de un poco más de un mes de haberme acostado con Edward en esa fiesta de año nuevo decidí que de vez en cuando un poco de sexo casual no hacía mal, bueno, esta solo era la segunda vez que me planeaba hacerlo y aún no estaba muy segura de que resultara, tampoco desesperada, pero si aparecía algún candidato no pensaba rechazarlo.

Mañana volvíamos a Seattle dejando atrás unas maravillosas semanas en, Copacabana, por fin había conseguido desestresarme y ya estaba lista para comenzar mi vida como adulta, decidí llamar a Eleazar apenas aterrizara y ver si surgía alguna plaza en su empresa, sino, seguiría buscando aunque debía reconocer que la posibilidad de volver a ver a Edward en ColorArt era un muy buen aliciente.

Porque la fiesta era de la empresa entonces… él tiene que trabajar ahí ¿no?

- ¡Bella!

- ¡YA!

Llegué a donde estaba mi amiga y ni siquiera me miró antes de salir por la puerta, parece que sí me demoré mucho. Hoy había una fiesta en el hotel y esperaba sinceramente pasarla bien, no tenía quejas sobre estas semanas en Brasil, con Anna habíamos sido suficientemente capaces para disfrutar solas pero nunca está demás la compañía de un hombre, pero… ¿Y si volvía a ver a Edward? ¿Esto se consideraba un engaño?

Lo pensé por medio segundo antes de darme cuenta que la posibilidad de que volviera a verlo ya era mínima así que la posibilidad de que esto fuera un engaño era nula, si que le debía mucho a ese hombre pero no por eso iba a guardarle un respeto casi absurdo.

En cuanto pusimos un pie en el salón principal del hotel alejé cualquier recuerdo, esto estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres que expendían sexo por todas partes y es que no puedes visitar Copacabana sin siquiera pensarte el tener una noche alocada.

- ¡A bailar!

Seguí a Anna y nos integramos con el resto de los presentes que estaban bailando, siempre me sentía un poco tiesa para el baile pero todos estaban tan descuidados bailando los deliciosos compases de la samba que no importó si movía bien o mal mis caderas, solo procuré pasarlo bien. Estuvimos un tiempo más bailando hasta que nos cansamos y quisimos ir por un trago.

- Estas son las mejores vacaciones, amiga.

- Lo son… ¡Salud! – chocamos nuestras caipiriñas y reímos

- Mira – golpeó mi hombro y me apuntó a un par de brasileños que acaban de entrar -, creo que llegaron nuestros candidatos.

- Pero, Anna… - miré a los hombres y tuve que juntar mis piernas por la palpitación que sentí cuando me fijé en sus entrepiernas. Parece ser que el mito era real -, yo no sé si…

- Vamos, Bella… mañana volvemos a casa pero ahora estamos en Brasil y ya sabes lo que dicen: "si vienes a Brasil, tienes que follar con un _garoto"_.

Mi amiga tenía razón, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad y si algo me había enseñado mi noche de Año Nuevo con Edward era que el sexo casual era bueno y no se rechaza.

- Tú ve por el de camiseta verde que yo voy el de camiseta roja.

Rodé los ojos y rellené mi vaso – Andan juntos así que vayamos juntas.

- Me gusta esa actitud, amiga – me apuntó con el dedo, vació su vaso y tomó mi mano para arrastrarme.

En cuanto nos plantamos frente a los dos hombres no tuvimos que decir mucho para que ellos entendieran que era lo que queríamos. Era febrero, hacía calor y estábamos en una playa paradisíaca… ¿De verdad que era necesario decir que era lo qué queríamos?

No hablamos nada, el chico que yo había visto me sacó a bailar y de reojo vi como Anna estaba haciendo lo mismo. Dejé de mirarla para concentrarme plenamente en semejante hombre que me tenía agarrada de las caderas. Sus manos eran grandes y tomaban una buena porción de mi piel, estaban calientes y por ende calentaron mucho más mi cuerpo. La música era tan sensual que nos obligó a apegar más nuestros cuerpos, sé que estaba pensando en el sexo casual pero mínimo me gustaría saber el nombre de este chico antes de abrirle las piernas.

- ¿Cómo…? - sus aliento estaba sobre mi cuello desconcentrándome por completo - ¿Cuál… es tu nombre?

- Thiago… - puto acento caliente. Si antes no estaba húmeda ahora ya lo estoy - ¿Y el tuyo?

- Be… Bella…

Cerré los ojos y disfruté de sus manos subiendo por mis costados.

- Bella… - de nuevo. ¡Puto acento caliente! – me gusta.

Sé que sonaron un par más de canciones y que me tomé por lo menos dos caipiriñas más pero no sé cómo mierda llegué a mi habitación. Solo sé que ahora estaba confirmando que era cien por ciento verdad el mito sobre los hombres de color.

- ¡Wuau! Yo…

Sí, le di una lamida desde la base hasta la punta sin ninguna pena, nunca había tenido algo tan grande en la boca. Sentí las manos de Thiago en mi cabeza guiándola pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer, no me cabía así que solo me quedó comenzar a masturbarlo mientras jugaba con la punta, una exquisita punta con un exquisito liquido.

- Mmm… justo ahí… eso… ahí

Lo miré hacia arriba y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerzas, eso quiere decir que lo estaba haciendo bien. Me di una palmadita felicitándome y seguí con mi trabajo, quería volverlo un poco más loco así que dejé de lamer su polla y me metí uno de sus testículos en la boca para después dejarlo libre con un sonoro _"plop",_ repetí la acción con el otro. Lo escuché maldecir en su idioma, bien, estoy iba muy bien.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí… mucho.

- Bien – lo masturbé por uno minutos mas y después volví a lamerlo, este chico tenía mucho aguante así que cuando lo vi lo suficientemente tenso comencé a subir mis besos por su pecho tan malditamente bien formado hasta que llegué a sus pezones donde me entretuve.

Thiago seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados aunque gemía muy fuerte. Pensé que estaba en un estado de total relax pero apenas estuve en la curva de su cuello sentí como era tomada en brazos y tumbada en la cama. En nada mi ropa estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo, me abrió las piernas consiguiendo un lugar entre ellas y se acomodó. Él mismo se puso un condón y le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa porque no me creía capaz de moverme y de ninguna forma me lo iba a follar sin precaución.

- Ahora verás lo que es bueno.

Aún no sabía lo que quería hacer pero lo supe cuando se sentó y juntó nuestros sexos, mientras se acomodaba sentí el primer roce y con ello lancé el primer gemido. Pensé que iba a hacer algo más pero no, me penetró duro y fuerte en esa misma posición, sus piernas estaban por mis costados y él mantenía mis caderas fijas, había visto esta posición, creo que era el trapecio y la verdad es que aunque se veía incómoda era malditamente excitante. Dejé que él hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, yo solo procuré buscar apoyo en el respaldo de cama y agradezco haberlo hecho porque cuando Thiago aumento el ritmo de sus caderas sentí que mis paredes en cualquier momento iban a ceder, el maldito era extremadamente grande y estaba consiguiendo llegar a mi punto feliz, lamentablemente se corrió antes de hazlo, pero no importa porque en cuanto sentí como su semen se derramaba en el condón yo también alcancé mi orgasmo.

Maldito orgasmo exquisito.

.

.

.

- Yo insisto en que deberíamos haberles pedido por lo menos los correos o sus cuentas de Skype… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una polla como esa?

No sé porque mierda pensé en una polla que había conocido hacía poco y que no tenía mucho que envidiarle a la de los _garotos_. Despejé mi mente y tiré mis maletas en la sala para ir a mi habitación para buscar el número de Eleazar, era lunes así que era muy buen día para contactarlo. Anna se había venido conmigo solo para enterarse como me iba con esto pero después tenía que volver a su casa, Rosalie estaba loca por solo haber estado con ella una semana después de Año Nuevo.

- ¡Vamos!, llama ahora mismo.

Rodé los ojos y tomé mi teléfono, Anna parecía más emocionada que yo y es que como ella ya tenía trabajo lo único que quería era que yo también lo tuviera. Suerte la de ella, no le costó nada encontrar una vacante en la firma de abogados de Demetri.

- No me presiones – tapé el teléfono que estaba replicando para reñir a mi amiga.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola… ¿Eleazar? – fruncí el ceño por mi falta de palabras.

- Con él... ¿Con quién hablo?

Le hice una mueca a Anna que no dejaba de presionarme – Hola… Eh, puede que no se acuerde de mí pero me dio su tarjeta en la fiesta de Año Nuevo… soy Isabella Swan, la camarera que acababa de graduarse en Publicidad. Bueno yo… - comencé a moverme por toda la sala un poquitín nerviosa -, lo llamaba porque usted me dijo que podría que…

Una risa un tanto histérica me hizo interrumpir mi monólogo – Sí, Bella… me acuerdo de ti – suspiré cuando me llamó por mi apodo. Eso era buena señal -, y bueno, me gustaría mucho entrevistarte, ¿puedes venir mañana?

- ¡Por supuesto! – hice un gesto de victoria que Anna supo interpretar súper bien porque se puso hacer una celebración silenciosa – Mañana, ¿a qué hora?

- A las 9 me parece buena hora.

- A las 9 estaré ahí.

- Bien, Bella, nos vemos mañana entonces

- Hasta mañana, Eleazar, y de verdad, muchas gracias.

- Las gracias dámelas cuando firmes el contrato.

- Sí, lo haré. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Colgué y Anna enseguida se lanzó contra mí.

Ese mismo día fuimos a comprar un poco de ropa más formal, un par de pantalones de tela y algunas camisas para combinar, lo que me costó un poco más elegir fueron los zapatos, no estaba muy acostumbrada a los tacones así que no fue fácil buscar unos que no tuvieran tan altos. Anna insistía en que comprara unos que me dieran más estatura que ya mas tarde me acostumbraría pero la verdad es que yo no tenía ninguna intención de andar caminando por tanto tiempo con las rodillas dobladas y a punto de caerme.

Después de haber ampliado mi guardarropa volví a casa, esta vez sola. Quizás debería haber llamado a mis padres y ponerlos al tanto de mi entrevista pero no le vi el caso, eso sí, recibí una muy amena llamada de Rosalie.

- ¡Hija! Anna me acaba de decir de tu entrevista mañana, ya sabes que tienes que vestirte muy bien y sentarte derecha, eso sí, si vas a usar un escote procura mostrar solo un poco, ya sabes, insinuar pero no exponerte. Además, si te preguntan por referencias, miente, todo el mundo lo hace y no es malo.

Seguí escuchándola por unos minutos más porque la verdad es que no tenía caso interrumpirla así que dejé que me diera toda charla y cuando por fin la sentí respirar por más de dos segundos aproveché el momento.

- Tranquila Rose, sé lo que tengo que hacer, ya verás cómo me va muy bien y si no, no importa, ya vendrán más oportunidades.

- ¡Esa es la actitud, hija! Y tranquila, que mañana te estará esperando una tarta de chocolate, así que te quiero aquí apenas termines allá.

- Gracias, Rose – me puse seria porque esta era la charla que debería haberme estado dando mi madre -, de verdad que tu llamada y tus concejos significan mucho para mí.

- Lo sé, mi niña… y recuerda una última cosa, si este hombre se quiere propasar o te propone alguna cosa indecente y a ti no te gusta, por supuesto, le avisas a Dem y lo metemos a la cárcel.

- Gracias, de verdad.

- Hasta mañana y ¡Suerte!

- ¡Suerte! – escuché de fondo la voz de Anna y colgué mucho más animada.

Quizás mis padres no eran los mejores del mundo pero no estaba sola.

Me fui a acostar un poco nerviosa y así me quedé dormida, bueno, aunque no por mucho, dormité un poco y estive el resto de la noche pensado. Apenas vi que el sol comenzaba a entrar por mi ventana aparté mis mantas y me metí a la ducha, aún era muy temprano por lo que me tomé el tiempo para arreglarme.

A las 8 de la mañana ya estaba lista y más nerviosa por lo que no quise esperar más y salí. Esta vez no tuve que hacer uso del GPS porque sabía muy bien donde estaba ColorArt, era una empresa de publicidad bastante conocida y yo no podía estar más contenta de tener aunque fuera una entrevista. Me estacioné en la parte de visitas y después de respirar varias veces me atreví a entrar.

- Hola – le sonreí a la recepcionista -, tengo una entrevista con Eleazar Scott

- Oh, si… ¿Eres Isabella Swan?

- Sí…

- Pase, el señor Scott la está esperando.

Entré en la oficina y me relajé en cuanto vi la sonrisa de Eleazar. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó para saludarme.

- Un gusto volverte a ver, Bella… toma asiento.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, no te pedí un currículum ni referencias porque me dijiste que no has trabajado nunca, ¿eso es así? – asentí sin saber muy bien si eso era bueno o malo -, bien, entonces por lo mismo creo que tengo el puesto perfecto para ti, no te voy a mentir diciéndote que es un gran cargo, por ahora es solo de asistente pero si estás interesa es tuyo.

- ¿Así no más? ¿Es mío y ya?

- Sí, ya te dije que me gusta probar gente nueva, no me interesan mucho las referencias, es muy fácil trucarlas. La única forma verdadera de saber cuando alguien es bueno, es probándolo así que te probaré.

- Oh… bien .

- Ahora solo necesito que dejes tus datos para hacer el contrato, será por un periodo de prueba de dos meses y si estos resultan para ambos ya veremos cómo continuamos, ¿sí?

- Me parece perfecto – esto definitivamente es mucho más de que esperaba.

- Bien, entonces espera un minuto – marcó un número en el intercomunicador -, Sarah, por favor dile a Victoria que venga.

- Sí, señor.

- Victoria será tu jefa, es a ella a quien debes reportarle y es a ella a quien debes impresionar, es buena mujer pero muy dedicada a su trabajo… de hecho – bajó un poco la voz -, es algo neurótica con las fechas de entregas.

- Eso se llama ser responsable – me giré hacia la voz y me encontré con una pelirroja bastante joven -. Un gusto, soy Victoria.

- Bella.

- Bueno, ahora que ya las presenté las dejo para que se conozcan… Vicky, enséñale su trabajo, el lugar y después llévala a Recursos Humanos para que arreglen todos sus papeles.

- Por supuesto jefe… ¿Vamos?

- Claro – en cuanto me levanté estiré mi mano hacia Eleazar -. Gracias por esta oportunidad.

- La oportunidad la tienes, lo que hagas con ella ahora es tu responsabilidad.

Salí de la oficina con ánimos renovados. Victoria se veía una buena mujer, por lo menos esa impresión me dio en cuanto comenzó a mostrarme todo, se notaba a simple vista que quería que me sintiera cómoda pero yo estaba un poco nerviosa, ya estaba adentro y eso me recordó que era muy probable que me encontrara con Edward, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que él me haya mentido y que solo hubiera sido un colado en la fiesta.

Sin quererlo mis pensamientos se desviaron por completo, a todo hombre que se cruzaba lo miraba fijamente para ver si volvía a encontrarme con esos ojos verdes, pero ninguno era él. Después de que mi jefa me presentó a un par más de los que serían mis compañeros de trabajo me di por vencida, Edward no estaba acá.

- Y aquí es donde ocurre la magia.

Señaló un lugar bastante amplio con una mesa maravillosa y una pizarra electrónica, bueno, además de un montón de materiales que se podían usar a libertad para crear publicidad… justo lo que amo. Una cosquillita me embargó al pensar que iba a poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido, por fin.

- Esto es maravilloso…

- Lo es.

Dimos media vuelta y llegamos a un escritorio un poco más pequeño pero que contaba con todo lo necesario para trabajar, comenzando con un Mac de última generación. Sonreí como niña chica cuando entendí lo que Victoria me quería decir.

- Este de acá será tu escritorio Bella… - hice un gesto de victoria en mi cabeza -, y por acá – me guió hacia el lado opuesto -, está la cocina – entramos a una cocina que pese a ser pequeña se notaba que contaba con todo lo necesario -. Hay café, té, azúcar y un par de cosas más pero si quieres traer algo especial puedes hacerlo y guardarlo… también hay un refrigerador.

- Oh, gracias – le sonreí a la mujer. Estaba siendo muy amable conmigo

- Sé que es difícil el primer trabajo, Bella, pero ya verás como acá todos somos muy acogedores.

- Sí… - me abracé a mí misma aún asustada -, es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco intimidada por todo esto.

- Si Eleazar vio algo en ti es por algo… ya sabes que él tiene como un sexto sentido para esto.

- Eleazar tiene algo más que un sexto sentido… eso se llama instinto femenino.

Ambas nos giramos para ver quien acaba de entrar tan alegre, y si antes estaba asustada ahora lo estaba más. Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que lo vi y a pesar de que sabía que eran muy altas las posibilidades de encontrármelo aquí, creo que no estaba preparada para hacerlo realmente, ¡Vamos!, me había acostado con este hombre, lo vi desnudo y él me vio desnuda a mí, no era solo cosa de verlo y listo, esto era más que eso.

- Edward… conoce a Bella, la nueva adquisición creativa de ColorArt – los ojos verdes de Edward ahora ya no estaban alegres sino que fijos en los míos –. Bella, él es Edward el jefe del departamento de Recursos Humanos.

- Mucho gusto – vi la mano que me extendía pero me tomó un par de segundos reaccionar y tomarla.

- Encantada - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora fingía que no lo conocía? Esperé a ver su reacción pero él estaba tan desconcertado como yo.

- Bueno, Edward, justo te estábamos buscando – comenzó a hablar Victoria -, Bella comienza a trabajar acá así que necesitamos que le hagas un contrato y todas esas cosas extrañas que haces cuando entra alguien nuevo.

- No son cosas raras, Vicky, es mi trabajo.

- Bueno – rodó los ojos -, entonces haz tu trabajo – se giró hacia mi -. Bella, te voy a dejar con Edward ahora pero si necesitas algo me buscas, mi oficina está al lado de tu escritorio ¿sí?

- Por supuesto y muchísimas gracias por todo Victoria.

- De nada, ya verás que mañana cuando empieces a trabajar no me lo agradeces mucho.

Me dio un beso de despedida y un golpe en el hombro a Edward antes de salir de la cocina.

Ahora estábamos solos y si por algo no me caracterizo es por guardarme las cosas, así que si tenía una duda la iba a aclarar ahora.

- ¿Vamos a hacer como que no nos conocemos?

Me crucé de brazos esperando por alguna reacción suya pero seguía casi igual de tranquilo que antes – Bella… mira, no quiero meterte en problemas en tu nuevo trabajo y… ¡Mierda!, no esperaba verte aquí, me sorprendiste.

- ¿Para bien o para mal?

- Para bien – bien, me gustó su respuesta rápida -, pero eso no quita que este es nuestro lugar de trabajo y que no podemos…

- Por eso no tienes por qué preocuparte, es solo que me sorprendió que hicieras como que no me conoces… fue extraño.

Pasó su mano derecha por su cabello meciéndolo un poco – Sí, lo siento por eso, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

- Bueno, yo tampoco es que haya planeado verte hoy – bien, mentí solo un poquito.

- Lo sé y de verdad que lo siento pero esto, es raro, lo que pasó en esa fiesta…

- ¡Ey! – lo detuve poniendo mis manos entre nosotros -, no pienso volver a acostarme contigo por si eso te preocupa, pero si quería darte las gracias… fuiste un muy buen amante y creo que me sacaste de una mala racha que venía arrastrando desde hace mucho.

- Bueno – se rascó su barbilla de una forma demasiado sensual para mi gusto -, no puedo decir que mi mala racha acabó pero sí que tengo mucho que agradecerte y bueno – se encogió de hombros -, ahora que vamos a hacer compañeros de trabajo y que ya nos vimos desnudos creo que podríamos intentar ser amigos.

- Amigos – afirmé -, me gusta eso.

- Amigos entonces – se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla pero en el último momento le corrí la cara, quería probar esos labios aunque fuera una última vez.

Lo que solo iba a ser un tierno beso de pronto se transformó en algo mucho más caliente, menos mal que como dos adultos responsables que somos supimos parar antes de que nuestras hormonas tomaran posesión de nuestros actos.

- Bueno… ¿Los amigos se besan no?

- Creo que no – me miró con el ceño fruncido -, pero creo que te perdonaré esta… amiga.

- Bien, por lo menos sé que los amigos se perdonan – me enganché a su brazo y nos giré -. Ahora que ya aclaramos nuestra amistad y que dejamos en claro que no habrá besos podríamos ir a firmar ese contrato ¿no?

- ¿Sabes? – me miró hacia abajo por la diferencia de nuestras alturas –, eres un chica especial, Bella… algo extraña pero linda.

- Lo sé – me encogí de hombros -, así que procura no enamorarte de mí porque es muy fácil.

- Trataré de no hacerlo… ya dormí contigo así que no hay expectativas – lo miré e hice una mueca por su sinceridad - … ahora vayamos por ese contrato.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo editado por Erica Castelo.**

**Vamos rapidito así que no se preocupen :)**

Besos, Joha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Victoria estaba a mi lado prácticamente respirando en mi nuca, no lo hacía de mala forma pero me estaba poniendo de los pelos. Hice todo lo posible por obviar a mi jefa y concentrarme en mi trabajo pero se me hacía muy difícil, estaba cortando un pedazo de plotter y en el último tramo me falló el pulso y me fui a la mierda.

- ¡Mierda! – gruñí bajito pero sé que mi jefa me escuchó así que cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a concentrarme.

- Bella – dejé el cartonero en la mesa y me giré hacía Victoria -. Tranquila, si estoy aquí no es para ponerte nerviosa

- Es que… no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Ya llevaba varios días trabajando en ColorArt pero hoy era la primera vez que mi jefa se paraba a mi lado para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta el momento solo se me habían encargado cosas simples, transformar algunas imágenes en PNG, cortar un par de bordes, hacer unos fondos, crear algunas tipografías de letras y sería todo, nada que un principiante no pudiera hacer. Pero ahora, ahora era mi verdadera prueba y estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

- Bella, relájate.

- Es que… - miré el desastre sobre la mesa y casi lloriqueé. Creo que las palabras de Anna fueron lo único que me impidieron largarme a llorar: _"No debes llorar en el trabajo, eso solo les demostrará que no puedes hacerlo",_ respiré hondo y volví a mirarla -, lo siento Vicky, estoy nerviosa pero te juro que no tengo tan mal pulso.

- Te creo – se sentó al borde del escritorio y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados -. Si este es tu primer trabajo… ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca has ido al _Happy Hour_?

- He ido a muchos bares en mi vida universitaria – me encogí de hombros.

La mano de Victoria se pasó casi por mi rostro cuando hizo un gesto despreocupado – Eso es para niños… mala cerveza y papas fritas rancias. Yo hablo de un buen _After Office_, algo que te quite el estrés de la semana.

- Oh, entonces nunca he ido.

- Bien, hoy te vienes con nosotros. Todos los viernes un grupo nos vamos al _Happy Hour_ que está en la otra cuadra, ya verás cómo se te quitan todas las malas vibras de estos días de trabajo.

Saqué cálculos mentales de los horarios, ya no estaba viniendo en auto porque no tenía donde estacionarlo pero si no me quedaba hasta tan tarde alcanzaba de sobra a tomar el metro – Bien… iré – asentí contenta y bastante emocionada. Esta parte de trabajar sí que me gustaba

- ¡Excelente! Les diré a los chicos que vienes con nosotros.

- ¿Y quiénes van?

- Ya sabes, los mismos de siempre… Samatha, Ryan, Jasper, Carlisle, Lauren y Edward… aunque siempre se puede sumar alguien extra a último momento.

- Ohhh – asentí mucho más contenta. Desde el martes que no veía a Edward y ya estaba poniéndome ansiosa.

Cuando me hizo firmar el contrato a penas y hablamos, mantuvimos todo en el plano profesional pero no me preocupé porque juraba que volvería a verlo, lamentablemente nuestras áreas estaban totalmente alejadas y no habíamos coincidido aún.

- Bien… entonces ahora te dejaré para que te concentres… todavía tienes tiempo, Bella, pero necesitas dejar los nervios de lado.

- Sí, Victoria.

Ahora le pude sonreír con sinceridad.

En cuanto mi jefa me dejó sola me puse a trabajar. Imprimí las fotos necesarias en papel cauché de 2 mm porque el de 3 era muy grueso y a mi parecer resaltaba de una forma no linda, era un cambio que estaba haciendo pero quería arriesgarme, con suerte esto me saldría bien. No volví a salirme del margen nunca más en lo que quedaba del día y eso que corté muchas cosas, supongo que ya estaba afinando el pulso.

Para el final de la tarde ya tenía un bosquejo bastante decente de la propuesta para la nueva campaña, se trataba de un nuevo chicle de infinita duración, ¡claro!, porque solo había como mil en el mundo… bueno, pero este es mi trabajo.

La pancarta que hice era grande así que pude apreciar bien los detalles, la presentación era el lunes en la tarde así que me quedaba toda la mañana para afinar los detalles. La idea que estaba ahí no era mía, era de Victoria pero me alegraba haberle dado un giro distinto a su idea original. En vez de usar su paleta de sobrios colores usé una con unos tonos más arriba, y esperaba sinceramente no recibir una patada en el culo cuando mi jefa la viera.

Suspiré viéndola, ya no estaba muy convencida, se notaban los cambios que había hecho y aunque a mí me gustaban no sabía cómo reaccionaría el resto, pero es que no se puede usar colores tan pasteles cuando se está tratando un contexto de infinita alegría. Resoplé como si fuera un caballo por enésima vez antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa.

- Yo creo que es lindo… el verde limón enmarca de una forma sutil pero clara a la chica.

Me di vuelta pero no asustada, sino excitada. Frente a mí estaba Edward sonriendo como todo un seductor mientras me miraba de brazos cruzados.

- Eso es porque hay poca luz.

Era cierto, me fijé y ya no estaban prendidas las luces de los pasillos – Ya se fueron casi todos, yo siempre soy el último – dejó de apoyarse en la mesa de mi escritorio y avanzó hacía mí -, por eso me encargaron pasar a buscarte… ¿Vienes hoy con nosotros, cierto?

- Sí – le puse una tela a la pancarta porque no estaba segura que tanto bajaba la temperatura en la noche y no quería que se arruinara todo de aquí al lunes -, creo que se me pasó el día – le sonreí mientras pasaba por su lado.

En cuanto su calidez me llegó tuve que cerrar los ojos y recordarme que no podíamos repetir lo de año nuevo.

- ¿Lista?

Asentí mientras me ponía mi chaqueta y sacaba mi celular – Sí, solo tengo que mandarle un mensaje a mi amiga Anna, a veces se pasa por mi departamento los viernes junto con su madre.

Rápidamente digité un mensaje para mi amiga.

_**Anna, me voy de copas con unos amigos de**__**l**__** trabajo. Llegaré tarde, dile a Rose que cualquier cosa la llamo, que no preocupe.**_

_**Bella.**_

- Listo. –Tiré el celular en mi cartera y la cerré.

Cuando vi a Edward su rostro estaba fruncido - ¿Por qué le mandas un mensaje a tu amiga y a su madre y no a tus padres?

Abrí la boca pero la mantuve así hasta que supe lo que tenía que decirle – No todos los padres se preocupan por sus hijos, Edward, para algunos son más familia aquellos que no tienen su misma sangre.

- Lo siento – por la forma en la que se estaba moviendo supe que se encontraba muy incómodo -. A veces soy un metido, yo no debería de haber preguntado, lo siento, de verdad Bella.

- No te preocupes… estoy acostumbrada a los padres que tengo – me encogí de hombros -, por lo menos se preocuparon lo suficiente por mí como para costearme la carrera y mi departamento – le guiñé un ojo -, aunque lo mejor es que ahora ya no dependo de ellos.

- Eres una mujer fuerte, Bella.

- ¡Lo sé! – chillé poniéndome mucho más recta que antes –, pero ahora de verdad necesito un trago… ¿Me llevas? – dejé caer los hombros y puse mi mejor carita de niña buena.

Edward me escaneó cuidadosamente antes de poner su mano en mi cintura y guiarme a la salida de la oficina. El frío de la noche de Seattle ya estaba presente así que agradecí su contacto con mi cuerpo porque ayuda mucho más que mi chaqueta.

- Aquí es – ni siquiera habíamos avanzado mucho cuando nos detuvimos en una puerta de donde salía un agradable ruido a diversión.

- ¡Es mi primer _After Office_! – prácticamente salté por eso agradecí que Edward no me viera como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Entonces espero que me dejes invitarte tu primer trago.

- Mis dos primeros tragos – con mi mano derecha indiqué el número – recuerda que estamos en _Happy Hour_, así que quiero dos mojitos.

- Dos mojitos serán.

Cuando entramos me embargó esa exquisita aura a diversión adulta. El lugar estaba lleno de gente en trajes de oficina, de humo, alcohol y risas. Rápidamente Edward nos guió entre las mesas hasta el fondo del local en donde estaban varias caras conocidas de la oficina pero en un contexto totalmente distinto, ya no había corbatas perfectamente puestas ni blusas dentro de las faldas, eran mis mismos compañeros de trabajo pero relajados y pasándola bien.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Bella! ¡Viniste! – Vicky se levantó de su lugar y me tiró hasta quedar sentada a su lado. Inmediatamente extrañé el contacto de Edward - ¡MESERO! Bella, ven, deja que te presente. Este es Ryan – apuntó a un hombre un poco mayor que estaba al lado de Edward -, estas son Lauren y Samantha – dos chicas rubias me dieron un saludo simpático para después volver a su conversación -, y estos son Jasper y Carlisle – dos jóvenes rubios me miraron dándome un saludo -. Bien, eso es todo así que sentemos a disfrutar.

Ni bien me senté un chico llegó a nuestro lado pero no alcancé a abrir la boca porque Edward lo hizo por mí, espero sinceramente que nadie hubiera notado nuestro intercambio de miradas porque creo que decían claramente; "_Nos vemos en el baño para follar"_. Agradecí que alejara sus ojos verdes de mí porque no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar, apenas llegaron nuestros tragos le di un sorbo profundo al mío, menos mal que era refrescante porque mi garganta lo agradeció.

- Bien… entonces propongo un brindis por nuestra nueva compañera de trabajo – mi jefa alzó su copa y todas la imitados - , ¡Por Bella! ¡Que dure mucho tiempo en ColorArt!

- ¡Por Bella!

Hasta yo me uní a ese brindis, creo que el alcohol ya me estaba haciendo efecto. El lugar cada vez estaba más lleno, con más ruido y con más humo, en resumen, cada vez mis sentidos estaban más afectados.

- Entonces… tú eres la chica nueva… te ves joven.

Giré mi rostro hacía quien me estaba hablando. Era un hombre de unos 30, quizás un poquito más, rubio, de ojos azules y con una sonrisa matadora, era claramente un hombre guapo que le arrancaría un suspiro a cualquiera, incluyéndome.

- Sí… esa soy yo, Bella, la chica nueva.

- Carlisle – estiró su mano y la acepté enseguida.

- Un gusto, Carlisle.

- Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 23 primaveras – alcé las cejas varias veces para que notara mi broma.

- Te ves más joven, eso sí.

Rodé los ojos y volví a darle un sorbo a mi vaso – Siempre me dicen eso… ¿y tú cuántos años tienes?

- 28 – sin dejar de mirarme tomó su vaso de no sé qué y lo vació -, pero me veo mayor… lo sé

- Sí… parece que somos un poco opuestos en ese sentido.

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron mientras se acercaba más a mí – Dicen que los opuestos se atraen – miré a Carlisle con cuidado y no sé si fue el alcohol o qué pero quería besarlo.

- Yo…

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando uno de los dedos de Carlisle se paseó por mi mejilla derecha. Su tacto era tan suave que por un segundo me descolocó, lamentablemente solo necesité mirar a Edward para saber en donde estaban mis pensamientos. Como por instinto me alejé un poco del chico rubio y puse mi atención en mi trago.

- No… por supuesto que no – aunque dudaba que me haya creído.

De reojo volví a mirar hacia el frente y vi que Edward ya no estaba concentrado en mí sino en Ryan, se veía entretenido, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco mal.

Después de mi momento traté de compartir un poco más con el resto pero no por eso Carlisle dejó de acaparar mi atención cada vez que podía, sus pequeños toques en mis brazos y manos me estaban poniendo nerviosa pero aún así hice de todo para obviarlos y no hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme.

La última cosa que quería en estos momentos era volver a tener sexo casual con un compañero de trabajo… quizás más adelante. Sacudí disimuladamente la cabeza, no, no podía volver a hacerlo, sobre todo porque la mirada de mi tormento personal volvía a estar puesta en mí, solo sus ojos eran suficientemente capaces de conseguir que mis bragas se mojaran.

- Creo que…

Con esfuerzo conseguí sacar mi celular de mi cartera.

¡Mierda!

Eran las 11 de la noche.

¿Dónde mierda se fueron las horas?

Del trabajo salimos alrededor de las 7 y eso quería decir que… saqué cuentas mentales con un poco más del esfuerzo normal. Llevaba en este bar 4 horas y ni siquiera las había sentido. Revisé la mesa y recién y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había cuatro vasos en mi sector.

Bueno, creo que había sido mucho para mí, ya ni siquiera iba a alcanzar a tomar el metro, tendría que irme en taxi.

- Bueno – me aferré a mi cartera y a la silla -, creo que esto fue todo para mí, yo me tengo que ir.

- Pero… - Vicky miró su reloj de pulsera y gimió bajito - ¡Mierda!, la niñera debe estar loca… chicos, ya es tardísimo.

Cuando salí de las mesas me tambaleé un poquito pero dignamente me apoyé.

- Bueno chicos, de verdad que les agradezco esto – abrí mi cartera para pagar – fueron muy gentiles en invitarme.

- Yo te invité… te lo dije.

Miré a Edward, era la primera vez que me hablaba desde que llegamos así que no pude evitar alzar una ceja. Antes de que le respondiera sacó su propia billetera y dejó un montón de billetes en la mesa.

En cuanto lo hizo se puso de pie en su lugar - Bueno… creo que yo también me retiro chicos.

- Sí, yo también.

Pronto Carlisle estuvo a mi lado tomando mi mano.

- Fue un gusto, y espero que se repita el próximo viernes.

Pensé que iba a besarme la mano pero en lugar de eso me besó en la comisura de los labios. Sus putos labios eran putamente calientes, me hizo gemir por su solo contacto. ¡Mierda!, ahora estaba borracha y un poco caliente.

- Sí… por supuesto.

- Creo que será mejor que haga mi papel de caballero andante y lleve a Bella a su casa.

Aún estaba mirando a Carlisle cuando la mano de Edward se volvió a posar en mi espalda baja, ahora no tenía mi chaqueta puesta así que su mano hizo contacto directo con una pequeña porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto mi blusa alzada.

- Claro… Edward, el caballero andante. Cuídala amigo – Carlisle le dio una palmadita a Edward y me guiñó un ojo antes de darse media vuelta.

Sé que me despedí de todos pero teniendo a Edward tan cerca de mí no era completamente consciente de mis actos. Cuando salimos al frío de Seattle agradecí la gélida brisa porque me devolvió un poco a la realidad.

- Mi auto está por allá.

Asentí y dejé que mi guiara hacía un estacionamiento en donde habían muchos autos. Mientras caminaba pensé en que este era un buen lugar para dejar mi auto, eso sí, no iba a traerlo los viernes porque si comenzaba a salir en este estado de estos _Happy_ era mejor que no manejara.

- ¿Cuánto tomaste?

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Edward bajando su mirada – Solo una cerveza… soy lo suficientemente responsable Bella. No manejo cuando sé que mis instintos no son los mejores.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tus instintos son los mejores ahora? – me acerqué casi absurdamente a él, quería sentirlo mucho más cerca.

- Ven… tendrás que indicarme tu dirección

Me subió al asiento del copiloto antes de darme tiempo para replicar. En cuanto posé mi cabeza en el respaldo sentí como todos mis músculos se relajaban.

- Definitivamente este es el mejor auto en el que me he subido.

- Parece que tu límite son dos mojitos… con cuatros ya pierdes tus sentidos.

- ¡Mis sentidos están bien! – me envaré rápidamente para quedar mirándolo. Ya habíamos salido del parqueadero.

- Dime, ¿hacia dónde?

- Baja por Madison y después por la Quinceava Avenida.

- Oh… el barrio universitario

- Hasta fin de mes solamente, estoy esperando que se me acabe el contrato… mañana saldré a buscar un departamento más cerca del trabajo.

- Si quieres te puedo recomendar algunos – mi cabeza volvía a estar descansando en el respaldo así que lentamente me giré para verlo.

Le sonreí cuando me miró de reojo – Eso me sería de mucha ayuda… gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Edward dobló por la Quinceava Avenida. Ya estaba a nada de mi casa.

- En donde está el auto azul… justo ahí.

El auto de Edward se detuvo frente a mi departamento. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad, tomé mi cartera pero no me bajé, en lugar de eso me giré para verlo.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Cuando me sonrió no aguanté más. Me estiré hasta que alcancé sus labios, sé que habíamos dicho que no lo volveríamos a hacer esto pero no podía negarme que la exquisitez de su aliento me trastornaba por completo. Él tampoco podía negarlo porque ni siquiera lo pensó antes de comenzar un beso febril que me arrancó un gemido en cuanto mi clítoris me rogó por un poco más.

Cuando nos separamos me mantuve aún cerca de él – Carlisle es un buen hombre… de verdad, Bella.

Abrí los ojos para verlo pero él los tenía cerrado. Cuando los abrió debió notar mi confusión.

- Quizás, quieres pensarlo bien antes de…

- Shuuu – puse un dedo sobre sus labios -, Carlisle es un buen hombre… definitivamente un hombre caliente, pero… ¡Mierda! – apoyé mi frente en su hombro y me removí un poquito -, solo tú logras que me moje con una sola mirada.

Lo que iba a hacer podía considerarse como un acto totalmente erótico pero si iba a hacerlo era ahora o nunca. Procuré que me viera fijamente antes de llevar uno de mis dedos a mi intimidad para recoger un poco de mis líquidos. Cuando alcé el dedo empapado Edward lo siguió con la mirada, no lo obligué a nada, solo lo puse frente a sus labios dándole una oportunidad que parece que no existía ya que lo devoró de inmediato, arrancándome un inmenso gemido en el proceso. Nuestros ojos seguían enganchados, pareciera que íbamos a tener un orgasmo aquí mismo.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, acá está el tercer capítulo corregido, les recomiendo que lo lean porque hay un cambio de personaje que tendrá implicancia más adelante.**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo como siempre por su enormeeeeeeeeeee ayuda.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La cabeza de Edward se dejó caer en el respaldo del respaldo separándose automáticamente de mí. Sus ojos cerrados y su rostro arrugado me indicaban que estaba luchando internamente sobre lo que debía hacer así que pensé que lo mejor era darle un incentivo.

- Vamos… no me dejes solita, Edward.

Delicadamente deslicé mi mano sobre su muslo hasta que me encontré con lo que estaba buscando. Él dio un respingo y yo sonreí porque estaba alejando sus dudas.

- Bella… - lo miré y sus ojos seguían cerrados. Aproveché y moví mi mano acariciándolo -, no… no lo hagas por favor.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, y se clavaron en mí, supe que se había decidido.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo.

La forma en la que quitó mi mano de su muslo y que me miró fueron suficientes para volverme a la realidad. La Bella decidida gracias al alcohol ingerido quedó a un lado para dejar solo a la chica con inseguridades normales a su edad.

- Perdón, pero yo no pensé que…

- Será mejor que te bajes.

Ya ni siquiera me miraba. Estaba rígido viendo hacia el frente.

Aún mi cuerpo no asimilaba todo por completo así que a trompicones conseguí abrir la puerta del auto.

- Hasta el lunes, Bella.

No le respondí, cerré la puerta sin siquiera mirarlo. Solo cuando sentí que el auto se alejaba me volteé para verlo doblar y perderse de mi vista. Subí a mi departamento en una nube de algodón, el alcohol ya había dejado de tener influencia sobre mis acciones así que ahora solo estaba yo, en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mi me derrumbé, llegué al suelo y con las piernas apretadas a mi pecho dejé salir todo. Había sido rechazada de la peor manera.

¡Claro!

Él ya tuvo lo que quería de mí, una chica mucho más joven que él que no dudó en abrirle las piernas cuando a penas y sabía su nombre, supongo que eso era más que un problema ahora que debía verme casi todos los días y soportar mis patéticas insinuaciones.

¡Mierda!

Prácticamente le había rogado por un poco de sexo.

¡Doble mierda!

Yo no soy esa clase de chica, yo no le ruego por sexo a nadie ni ando persiguiendo a los hombres. No fui esa chica antes y no lo seré ahora.

Lloré y dejé que saliera gran parte de mi frustración antes de ponerme de pie e irme a acostar. Me quedé quieta y con el cubrecamas puesto, hacía más frío que nunca y yo estaba sola así que debía conformarme con aparatos eléctricos… bueno, por lo menos ellos no te rechazaban directamente en el rostro.

Cerré los ojos y rogué por quedarme dormida. Pensé en llamar a Anna pero iba a querer venir a verme y yo sinceramente no estaba de ánimos, ya mañana hablaría con ella cuando me acompañara a buscar un nuevo departamento.

Me dormí y no soñé, solo me mantuve con los ojos cerrados hasta que alguien que conozco muy bien comenzó a aporrear mi puerta.

Anna.

Me tomé mi tiempo para levantarme y salir a abrirle, sabía que eso no la iba a molestar.

- No, Bella… - sollozó – me dijiste que estuviera aquí a las diez pero aún estas en pijama – se adentró en mi departamento pasando directamente hacía mi cuarto -, bien, yo dormiré un poco más mientras tú te arreglas.

La vi meterse en mi cama aún caliente y taparse hasta el tope, ya estaba con los ojos cerrados antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

Así era ella, no se hacía problemas por nada, si alguien se demoraba ella encontraba algo para hacer, si ella se demoraba te sacaba una sonrisa dándote las excusas más tontas. Con Anna era imposible enojarse.

- Bien, duerme mientras me baño.

Tomé la toalla y me metí al baño. Mientras me terminaba de arreglar ella seguía durmiendo. No era buena para comer mucho en la mañana por lo que solo me comí una manzana, ya lista desperté a mí a mi amiga arrastrándola hasta abajo. Ella vino en su auto así que en él nos fuimos a recorrer Seattle buscando un nuevo departamento para mí.

En la mañana alcanzamos solo a ver dos pero ninguno me convencía. A eso de la una de la tarde me entró hambre así que invité a mi amiga a almorzar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. En cuantos nos sentamos en el pequeño restaurante de la calle _Broad_ me relajé y quité esa expresión alegre que con tanto esfuerzo mantuve, ahora por fin podía contarle lo que me pasaba a mi amiga.

- Te escucho.

Abrió la carta y ni siquiera me miró, Anna sabía exactamente como llevarme – Ayer casi que le ruego a Edward que subiera a mi departamento y él me rechazó.

Asintió por unos segundo hasta que cerró la carta y me miró – ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

- ¡Nada!, solo me bajé de su auto y me apresuré a entrar para ponerme a llorar.

- ¿Tú querías que entrara? – rodé los ojos por lo obvio de su pregunta – Bien… entonces, ¿Por qué no hablaste con él?

- ¿Qué parte de que me rechazó no entiendes? – la miré con rabia, a veces no me gustaba que fuera tan relajada – Le dije que entrara y él dijo que no… fin de la historia. Yo le ofrecí sexo pero él no quería eso. Punto.

Suspiró y me miró como si fuera yo la loca – Entonces debo entender que no le preguntaste porque te estaba rechazando – mis ojos entrecerrados le dieron mi respuesta -, ese es tu error, Bella… si no tiene nada de malo preguntar el porqué… puede que él no tuviera condones, que tenga problemas para que se le pare o no sé… puede ser incluso que estuviera con problemas estomacales. Y amiga, una respuesta es siempre mejor que la duda.

- Anna, no necesito una respuesta, su tono de voz y su expresión me dejaron en claro por qué no quiso entrar. Pero no importa – me encogí de hombros -, yo solo estaba caliente y él estaba ahí… no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra para nada más que no sean asuntos laborales.

- ¿Segura?

- Segurísima.

Pedimos un sándwich cada una para después seguir buscando departamentos. A esos de las 5 de la tarde entramos en el que sería mi hogar por lo menos durante el siguiente año, estaba a cinco cuadras de mi trabajo y tenía un supermercado a la vuelta. Era del tamaño correcto y estaba dentro de mi presupuesto. Además, una de las cosas más importantes es que solo estaba a 15 minutos de Anna y Rosalie.

Con mi amiga nos miramos y solo eso me bastó para convencerme que debía firmar el contrato. Lo hice y no me arrepentí, en una semana me entregaban las llaves y ya podría mudarme, tenía dos semanas para dejar el antiguo así que eso me dejaba con siete días para preparar todo en mi nuevo departamento.

Ya feliz con la noticia nos fuimos a la casa de Anna donde su madre nos esperaba con una exquisita cena para celebrar mi nuevo hogar.

- Ahora que estamos más cerca no tienes excusas para pasarte más seguido, cariño.

- Lo sé.

- Deberías haberme avisado para que revisara el contrato, Bella – comentó Demetri -, a veces estos corredores…

Tuvo que interrumpirse porque puse una carpeta frente a su rostro – Pensé que querrías revisarlo por eso lo traje, tengo dos días para rescindirlo.

- Chica inteligente – me sonrió para después tomar la carpeta.

- Bien, ahora que todos estamos contentos, ¡A comer!

Comimos entre charlas y risas, me encantaba estar en esta casa, era tan distinta a la de mis padres que no podía evitar hacer comparaciones en donde mis progenitores salían perdiendo.

.

.

.

La semana siguiente se me pasó demasiado rápido, a penas y vi la espalda de Edward un par de veces pero nunca lo alcancé a ver de frente, por un momento pensé que se me iba a acercar para decirme algo pero nada, ni siquiera el dato para el corredor fue capaz de darme. Pero eso no importa, al final resultó que Demetri revisó el contrato y me dijo que era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba así que ahora que ya tenía las llaves iba a comenzar a preparar la mudanza.

Hoy era viernes y un nuevo _Affter Ofice_ nos esperaba, por un momento pensé en declinarlo pero no podía estar huyendo por siempre de Edward.

- ¿Estás lista?

Rodé los ojos y sonreí al sentirlo detrás de mí, este hombre había estado pegado a mi sombra desde el lunes y en un principio pensé que se iba a rendir al no verme interesada pero me equivoqué, aún seguía insistiendo.

- Solo me queda apagar el computador.

De reojo lo vi acercarse hasta el borde de mi escritorio en donde se recostó. Su aroma a hombre llenó mi alrededor consiguiendo que mis dedos se volvieran algo torpes, creo que me demoré el doble en la tarea más simple de computación. Cuando las ventanas se cerraron y la pantalla se fue a negro me puse de pie, lamentablemente calculé mal porque quedé demasiado cerca de él.

- Bueno, veo que por fin dejaste de escapar de mí – su mano subió a acariciar mis mejillas. Automáticamente cerré los ojos prácticamente derritiéndome ante su toque -, eso es bueno princesa.

Su aliento se coló por entre mis fosas nasales – Carlisle…

- Solo déjate llevar nena.

Estaba a punto de rendirme ante sus caricias pero no, tenía que demostrar que era más que una chica que se dejaba llevar por palabras bonitas. Con mucho esfuerzo me paré derecha y le hice frente.

- ¿Vamos?

Su sonrisa me mostró sus dientes, perfectos – Vamos.

A diferencia de la semana pasada, esta vez hice el camino al lado de Carlisle. Me agradaba el hombre pero también sabía que su única intención era meterse en mis pantalones. Todos aquí llevaban un buen tiempo y los últimos cuatro nuevos fueron hombres así que me podía considerar como _"carne fresca"_ lo que no me daba muy buena espina sobre su real interés.

Cuando llegamos al bar fue él quien me abrió la puerta y me animó para que avanzara. En la mesa solo estaba Victoria y Lauren pero a penas y nos pusieron interés, estaban enfrascadas en su propia conversación.

- ¡Chicos! – error, Victoria dejó de hablar en cuanto nos vio – Que bueno que llegaron, vengan, siéntense…

Se hicieron a un lado para dejarnos espacio, pensé que Carlisle se sentaría frente a mi pero lo hizo a mi lado, del otro lado quedé junto a Lauren quien me sonrió y corrió su bolso para darme más espacio.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido Bella?

Le sonreí a la rubia de Lauren, la conocía poco pero las veces que crucé una palabra con ella me pareció de lo más simpática – Bien, ya me voy acostumbrando, la primera semana fue difícil pero ya no lo es tanto – le sonreí –, creo que ya le tomé el ritmo.

- Eso es bueno, mientras antes tomes las riendas de la situación es mejor.

El mesero llegó a pedir nuestra orden y esta vez me decidí por un daiquiri de frambuesa, algo mucho más suave. No quería quedar igual que la semana pasada. Antes de que el chico se pudiera ir llegaron Ryan, Jasper y Thomas, un chico de finanzas. Ya, con todos sentados y con nuestros tragos en la mano se comenzaron a formar grupitos, parece que esta vez nos fuimos por lo obvio, mujeres por un lado y hombres por el otro.

Me agradaba hablar con Victoria y Lauren, eran buenas chicas y se notaba que no veían en mí a una _"amenaza"_ por ser joven y nueva, un miedo estúpido pero latente.

Victoria era madre de una pequeña niña, Rosa, de 5 años. Su esposo, James se quedaba con ella hoy pero mañana salía él, no lo hacían siempre, pero según mi jefa, tener tiempos separados y cada uno con sus amigos era la mejor terapia. En una confesión que hubiera preferido saltarme, nos contó que cuando llegaba de estas salidas siempre conseguían tener el mejor sexo. _"No hay como la espera… las expectativas aumentan"_, nos dijo y si analizaba sus palabras le encontraba toda la razón.

Lauren por su parte era soltera y buscaba, dice que ya había estado con un par de tipos de la oficina, a los cuales no nombró, pero que llegó a la conclusión que lo peor era acostarse con alguien a quien debías ver cinco días a la semana incluso cuando lo único que querías era patear sus bolas. Oh, como la entendía, si solo hubiera conocido a esta rubia antes, quizás no me hubiera ahorrado el acostón de año nuevo pero si el bochorno de la semana pasada con Edward.

Casi no hablé con los chicos esta vez pero no me arrepentí, la charla fue buena y me entretuve bastante.

Hasta que salió mi tema tabú.

- ¿Alguien sabe por qué Edward no vino? – traté de no mirar a Ryan mientras preguntaba.

- Tenía una comida familiar – contestó Thomas -, y ya saben cómo se pone Esme cuando se trata de comidas familiares… creo que podríamos decir que esa mujer es el emblema de la familia feliz.

Victoria rió – Me encanta saber lo niño que es Edward cuando se trata de Esme… pero mierda, esa mujer hace las galletas más exquisitas del mundo. Incluso mejor que mi madre… cuando se lo dije se enojó, las madres son extrañas con ese tipo de cosas, pero mierda que son exquisitas las galletas de esa mujer.

- ¡Oh, sí! – casi chilló Lauren – creo que subí como un kilo la navidad pasada

Todos rieron y yo ni siquiera quise preguntar quién era Esme ya que por la forma en que se refirieron a ella supuse que era su madre.

Bueno, por lo menos Edward tenía una madre preocupada. Creo que cuando tienes padres tan malos como los míos cualquier cosa es mejor, incluso si debes soportar cenas aburridas a los 30 años.

Quise dejar de lado a Edward pero me costó bastante luego de que lo recordé.

En esta ocasión, nos levantamos todos para irnos juntos, de nuevo no traje mi auto ya que no estaba entre mis planes quedar como tortilla enterrada en un poste por conducir borracha. Pensé en tomar un taxi, lamentable o afortunadamente alguien se ofreció a llevar.

- Los taxis pasan acá afuera y me dejan donde quiera.

- Sí, pero la compañía no es la misma.

Rodé los ojos ante el guiño de Carlisle, era sexy pero no pensaba decírselo – No pienso subirme a un auto contigo al volante… te vi beber, Carlisle

- ¿Y quien dijo que pensaba llevarte en mi auto?, yo solo propongo que compartamos un taxi… nada más

- ¿Dónde vives, Carlisle?

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, el hombre está bastante borracho, bueno, quizás no tanto – Cerca de ti – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y dónde vivo yo?

Bufó ya un poco más molesto - ¿Vas a querer compartir taxi conmigo o no?... mira que si me voy solo me pueden violar o algo y mañana cuando salga en las noticias te vas a lamentar por haber dejado que esto me pasara – suspiró exageradamente -, así que… la verdad es que hago esto por tu bien mental, Bella

Rodé los ojos y lo empujé hacia donde estaban parqueados los taxis. En nuestra pequeña discusión terminamos quedando solos por lo que dejé de hacerme la difícil y permití que Carlisle se subiera a mi lado. Como sospeché de un principio esperó a que yo diera primero mi dirección. Hablamos de cosas triviales en el recorrido, pero mi compañero estaba más pasado de lo que pensaba así que se perdía constantemente. Por un momento pensé que iba a ponerse difícil a la hora de la despedida pero no fue así, una cuadra antes tomé mis cosas y me volví para decir adiós.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- Te dejaría en la puerta de tu casa pero no me siento con ánimo de subir diez pisos.

- Pero si yo vivo en el tres.

Cuando su sonrisa creció lo quise golpear, aunque más a mí por ser tan tonta. En lugar de hacer eso le sonreí y le advertí que no me siguiera.

- No te sigo ni te acoso si aceptas una cita conmigo mañana.

El taxi ya había parado por lo que rápidamente saqué mi billetera, pero él me impidió abrirla.

- Yo pago… aún falta mi carrera.

Me estiré para ver al taxista y se estaba impacientando por lo que asentí – Bien, gracias.

- ¿Y mi cita de mañana?

- Carl…

Sus labios impactaron tan sorpresivamente sobre los míos, ni siquiera pude cerrarlos porque su lengua se metió rudamente en mi boca consiguiendo que olvidara cualquier pensamiento coherente. Si esto era solo una muestra de lo que podía perderme por ignorar a Carlisle, estaba totalmente equivocada en hacerlo, pero… si tan solo no estuviera el fantasma de Edward en mi cabeza.

¿Qué mierda me dio ese hombre?

- La próxima semana ¿Sí? – pensé que esa era buena respuesta y no me equivoqué. Carlisle se fue complacido

Por lo menos podía decir que mi autoestima había sido recuperada hoy. Subí a mi departamento rápidamente y de un muy buen humor.

Este viernes me apoyé en la puerta por motivos totalmente diferente a los de la semana pasada. Ahora estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No alcanzó a pasar ni siquiera un par de minutos cuando la puerta sonó, aún estaba apoyada sobre ella. Mi sonrisa aumentó hasta que me dolieron las mejillas… Carlisle, ya sabía yo que no se iba a conformar con una respuesta tan vaga, quizás si lo aceptaba…

¿Sería tan malo?

¡AG!, quise golpear algo, me sentía engañando a Edward solo por considerar la opción. Si que soy patética, siento que le soy infiel a alguien que no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en mí.

Me giré para abrir ya con las palabras listas, le diría que sí.

- Dijiste que no me ibas a seguir ni a…

Abrí los ojos mucho más grandes cuando me di cuenta quien estaba de verdad frente a mí no era Carlisle.

Era Edward.

Mi peor pesadilla.

El hombre que se había colado hasta en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Esperabas a Carlisle? – en cuanto abrió la boca pude notar el nauseabundo olor a alcohol.

Cerré los ojos e hice una mueca de asco. No sabía que estaba haciendo en la puerta de mi departamento a estas horas pero tampoco tenía intenciones de averiguarlo, era tarde, estaba cansada y también tenía alcohol en mi sistema. Me relajé por tres segundos antes de volver a abrir los ojos.

Los de él estaban clavados en los míos - ¿No piensas invitarme a entrar?

- Edward…

- Oh, ya sé… Carlisle solo fue por los condones, apuesto a que está por llegar.

Apreté los dientes y los puños para no golpearlo. Ganas no me faltaban – Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, estás borracho.

- Solo tomé un trago de más.

Me hizo a un lado con fuerza pero sin ser brusco y entró en mi departamento. Como me costó reaccionar, cuando lo hice me lo encontré sentado en mi sofá.

- No sé por qué, pero cuando mi noche se volvió una completa mierda en la única persona que pude pensar fue en ti – rió tan irónicamente que las ansias de golpearlo se me esfumaron -, recordé esa noche de año nuevo. Ese día me sentía como la mierda, mi vida era una mierda, todo era una mierda pero me bastó verte para saber que este mundo no está tan jodido – se volteó a mirarme por un instante antes de fijar su mirada en otro lado y yo no pude hacer nada más que sentarme a su lado. No dejé de mirarlo nunca -. Te esperé afuera, sabía que no estabas, pensé que vendrías sola pero me sorprendí mucho al verte con Carlisle – dejó de ver al frente para verme solo a mi -, es verdad lo que te dije… él es un buen hombre, te conviene.

- ¿Y tú no?

Mis palabras salieron sin mi permiso, suaves y tímidas, casi inaudibles.

- Yo… yo solo soy alguien que no te conviene Bella – su mano se posó en mi mejilla. No cerré los ojos aunque quise porque verlo era maravilloso -, tengo más de treinta años y tu recién estas saliendo al mundo

- Quizás soy yo la que no te conviene.

Rió de tan linda forma que me hizo soltar un suspiro – Eres hermosa, pequeña.

Sus dedos comenzaron a subir por mi mejilla acariciándome suavemente. Sentí cosquillas hasta en lugares en donde no era tocada de ninguna forma. Cuando ya no aguanté más alcé mis propias manos y las llevé a su rostro, me sentí poderosa cuando cerró los ojos y gimió, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo dándonos un poco de inocente cariño.

- Si tan solo te hubiera conocido hace un par de años…

- No me importa la edad – detuve mis caricias cuando él lo hizo.

- Esto no está bien, pequeña… esta malditamente mal.

Me acerqué más hacía él y dejé un tímido beso sobre sus labios – Lo que se siente tan bien no puede estar mal, ¿no?

- No me hagas esto, Bella… estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto.

- Lo correcto no siempre es lo mejor… lo correcto no es dejar a una chica con las bragas mojadas y el corazón roto.

Bueno, Anna, ahí estaba mi sinceridad, si vuelvo a ser rechazada te juro por todo lo sagrado que…

Ahora fueron sus labios los que se toparon con los míos – Detenme ahora o después será muy tarde.

- Nunca será tarde si estás conmigo… no se qué mierda me hiciste pero… - lo tomé de los cabellos y los tironeé un poco. Tenía rabia, Edward se había clavado hondo en mi cuerpo, en mi piel, ni siquiera un tan buen espécimen como Carlisle dejaba que saliera por completo de mi cabeza – no quiero estar lejos de ti, Edward… no quiero… yo…

- Entonces, espero por todo lo sagrado que no terminemos por arrepentirnos.

Su cuerpo se posó por completo sobre el mío dejando que cayera sobre el sofá. Sentí sus ochenta y tantos kilos pero me importó una mierda. Mis pezones estaban duros restregándose sobre él y su maravilloso pene no dejaba de empujar sobre mi mojado centro.

Sí, la verdad es que me importaba una mierda el peso.

Con esfuerzo logré que su boca dejara la mía, necesita respirar pero no quería que se alejara mucho de mí por lo que lo tomé de sus cabellos, con más fuerza de la necesaria, debo reconocer, y prácticamente lo obligué a que se encargara de mi cuello.

Cuando sus embestidas y mis alzadas de caderas no fueron suficientes para calmar el ardor que estábamos sintiendo por debajo de toda la ropa, supimos que era el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel.

- Mi cuarto… ahora

Rodé los ojos casi hasta el fondo de mi cabeza cuando dio una última embestida antes de sentarse llevándome con él.

- Esta será una noche larga e inolvidable.

Reí y me aferré a él mientras caminaba conmigo enredada en su cuerpo – Creo que tengo una buena referencia…

- Oh, cariño… eso no fue nada… si ya viste lo que hice sobre un incómodo sofá no quieres ni imaginarte lo que puedo hacer en una cama.

Justo en ese momento sentí mi espalda chocando con el colchón – No quiero imaginármelo, quiero sentirlo.

- Entonces lo sentirás.

Sentado entre mis piernas comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Sí, este viernes era definitivamente mejor que el anterior.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá ya el capítulo 4, falta poquito para llegar al 6 que es el nuevo :)**

**Se dieron cuenta que en esta edición apareció Jasper? ojo que pasará algo importante con él :)**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo por editar esta historia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- Edward…

Me removí mientras él me sacaba la ropa, esta vez dejé que lo hiciera, solo me preocupé de disfrutar de su tacto sobre mi piel caliente. Cuando ya estuve desnuda procuré abrir bien los ojos para no perderme nada del _striptease_ que estaba haciendo, sentí esa tímida cosquilla en mi intimidad que me indicaba que ya estaba lista para recibirlo, y ¡Dios!, estaba más que lista.

No le perdí movimiento mientras se acerca a la cama, yo aún estaba quieta esperando por su cuerpo, pensé que se volvería a poner encima de mí pero me equivoqué, se sentó a horcajadas mi vientre, no en mi pelvis.

- ¿Qué…?

- Desde que te volví a ver he querido hacer algo – lo miré pero no dije nada -, ese día tenías puesta una blusa pero no sé si fue por error o que, llevabas los tres primeros botones desabrochados – se removió un poco dejándome sentir su dura erección. Gemí cerrando los ojos por un segundo para volverlos a abrir -. Ese día solo el ver el inicio de tus pechos y tu sostén, conseguiste lo que nadie conseguía desde mi pubertad… que se me parara a tal punto que la única solución factible para mí era masturbarme.

Sé que habló mucho pero en mi cerebro todo era una invitación erótica. Alcé el pecho consiguiendo que mis pezones apuntaran directamente al techo. ¡Hermosa juventud!

- ¿Y qué te imaginabas mientras te masturbabas? - Mi voz salió tan sexosa que la amé.

– Me imaginaba que… – sin pestañear vi como tomaba su pene en su mano y lo alzaba para dejarlo caer sobre uno de mis pezones y luego sobre el otro –, que te follaba las tetas – volvió a repetir la acción en ambos pezones enviando unas tímidas pero exquisitas cosquillas hacia mi coño -, ¿Puedo?

Nuevamente restregó su pene sobre mi pecho pero esta vez procuró hacerlo también entre mis senos, gemí por el tacto y por la humedad que salió de la punta de verga cuando hizo contacto con mi piel. Nunca había hecho esto y las pocas veces que me lo he imaginado siempre pensé que era poco satisfactorio para las mujeres pero… ¡Mierda que me equivoqué! Esto no tenía nada de poco satisfactorio, al contrario.

- ¿Qué… hago?

Verlo sentado sobre mí, mirándome desde tan arriba me desconcertó un poco, quizás más tarde podríamos intentar un juego del rol o algo.

- Junta tus senos con ambas manos – lo hice, estaban muy sensible -, bien, ahora mantenlos así… solo así.

Su voz salió tan rasposa que me dejó en claro su excitación, cuando dio la primera embestida sentí más liquido aún. Apreté mis pechos con fuerza para que su pene no se saliera, se salió un par de veces pero no importó, ni siquiera lo notamos. Cuando ya llevábamos un buen tiempo así saqué la lengua y descubrí que alcanza a rozarle la punta, no era mucho pero parece que para él sí porque lo vi rodar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza.

- Eso cariño… saca esa lengüita… déjame sentir tu calor.

Mantuve mi lengua afuera, solo la entré para volver a lubricarla.

Esto era genial pero lo fue aún más cuando sentí algo invadir mi intimidad. Me quise apoyar en los codos para ver que era pero no pude, aunque la sonrisa conforme de Edward y la falta de una mano me dejaron en claro que era eso que me invadía tan placenteramente.

- ¿Te gusta?

Removió más su dedo dentro de mí - ¡EDWARD! Eso… así… justo ahí.

- Junta más tus tetas – lo hice enseguida esperando por una nueva embestida pero en lugar de eso lo sentí sacar su polla -, déjalas juntas

No lo miré a él, vi mis pezones y fue la mejor idea porque tuve una vista privilegiada cuando su pene comenzó a golpear mis dos pezones al mismo tiempo, estaban tan sensibles y él tan húmedo que me retorcí de placer y dolor, dolor porque necesita esa magnífica polla dentro de mi cuerpo.

- ¡EDWARD!

- Ya viene cariño… tranquila.

Me retorcí pero en un movimiento estuve nuevamente cerca de su pene así que no dudé en tragármelo, parecía una posesa chupándolo pero es que no podía hacer nada más que eso. Su pene se endureció un poco más y mis paredes internas se tensaron, sentí como mi vagina apretaba sus dedos lista para dejar salir un fabuloso orgasmo.

- Eso cariño… te siento, estás caliente, tersa… suave

Rodé los ojos y me dejé caer en la cama. Disfruté de mi orgasmo y sollocé completamente complacida cuando su líquido caliente me salpicó el pecho, una gota de su semen llegó al borde de mis labios por lo que no dudé en saborearlo.

- Mierda – abrí los ojos al sentir el peso de Edward sobre mi cuerpo -, y yo que pensaba acariciarte por unos minutos mientras volvía a endurecerme, pero verte probar mi semen me dejó listo para otra ronda.

Embistió contra mi centro indicándome que no habría intervalo. Y ni que quisiera uno.

- Ponte de lado.

- ¿Qué? – lo miré pero él me giró. Me apoyé en mi costado y lo sentí posicionarse detrás de mi – Edward…

- Shuu

Sus manos pasaron al frente hasta que rodearon mis pechos, estaban tan sensibles que chillé ante el primer tacto.

Cuando su miembro se removió entre mis nalgas pensé que iba a metérmela por el culo pero no, alzó mi pierna que estaba arriba y la enganchó en su cadera. Mi coño se abrió permitiendo que una tímida corriente de aire se filtrara por entre mis pliegues.

- Edward… solo… hazlo.

- Pero… ¿Estas húmeda? – rodé los ojos. Estaba goteando -. Déjame comprobar si estás lista

Su dedo no entró en mí, solo me estimuló por fuera lo justo y necesario.

- Estás lista.

- O la metes o…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza porque se sentía jodidamente exquisito. Hasta hoy creí recordar perfectamente esa noche que pasé con Edward pero estaba malditamente equivocada, mis recuerdos no le hacían ninguna justicia, ellos eran solo una mínima parte de lo que de verdad eran.

Su pene entraba desde atrás permitiendo que sus bolas chocaran contra mi culo que estaba rogando por atención… cualquier tipo de atención. Quería algo pero no me atrevía, aunque…

- Edward…

- Dime – su voz resonó sobre mi cuello. Sus manos no dejaban de tirar de mis pezones -, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

- Nalguéame.

Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza - ¡Mierda! Mi mano me quemaba por hacerlo.

La primera nalgada vino con una ola pasional que pasó directo hacia mi clítoris. Sí, el juego del rol era algo que definitivamente teníamos que probar.

- Solo… un poco más.

Arremetió contra mi interior con más fuerza, pero solo hizo falta una embestida para que me corriera duro y lo obligara a que me acompañara. Procuré que mis paredes lo ordeñaran por completo y disfruté de su ronquisimo gemido cuando explotó dentro de mí.

- ¡BELLA! Eso bebé… apriétame así…

- ¿Te gusta? – lo miré hacia atrás sin soltar mi agarre interno.

- ¡OHHH!

No sé que más soltó pero me penetró un par de veces antes de quedarse quieto. Sus manos que nunca dejaron mis pechos bajaron hasta mi vientre, me tomó desde ahí y me acercó más a su pecho. Sus besos se perdieron por mi cuello, quería moverme para que me los diera en la boca pero me era prácticamente imposible salir de mi aturdimiento.

- Esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado Bella.

Me reí - ¿Por qué? No creo que haya sido tan difícil decidirte a venir hasta aquí – me giré porque aunque amaba tenerlo detrás mío amaba aún mas tenerlo por delante -, después de todo ya dejaste en claro que te morías follarme hace mucho.

- Sí.

Esperaba una sonrisa de su parte pero en su lugar obtuve un tímido beso en mis labios.

- Duerme Bella… es muy tarde.

- Sí…

Me acurruqué en su pecho y dejé que cansancio acumulado me invadiera.

.

.

.

Lo que más me gustaba de los sábados era que no sonaba la alarma del celular, pero lo que más amaba de este sábado era saber que Edward estaba en mi cama. Apenas fui consciente de mi cuerpo estiré la mano buscándolo… pero no había nada más que un trozo de papel.

Me senté mejor para verlo, era una nota de Edward.

_**Lo siento, tuve que irme pero no me olvido ni me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche, solo que hay cosas que debo hacer.**_

_**Cuídate cariño, te llamo más tarde.**_

_**Besos, Edward.**_

No quería quedarme pegada esperando por la llamada de Edward pero tampoco quería levantarme, hoy hacía frío y parecía un día perfecto para quedarme en cama. Prendí mi computador y navegué hasta que sonó mi celular un par de horas después, lo primero que pensé es que era Edward pero me había equivocado, era Anna.

- Hola.

- Oh, mierda – gimió -. ¿A quién te tiraste?

- ¡Anna!

- Vamos, no seas así, amiga, sabes que quieres contarme.

Rodé los ojos y cambié el teléfono de lado – Edward estuvo aquí anoche.

- Oh, oh, ya es la segunda vez que te lo tiras y sabes lo que quiere decir eso – rodé los ojos de nuevo. Anna a veces era tan críptica.

- No lo sé pero estoy segura de que tú me vas a iluminar.

- Si te tiras a alguien más de una vez es porque te gustó y si ese alguien además es compañero tuyo de trabajo es porque quieres una relación un poco más seria, recuerda que tendrás que verlo cinco de siete días a la semana.

- Estás desvariando, Anna.

Me reacomodé y me tapé mejor, me estaba dando frío – Bella… ¿Cuánto te gusta Edward?

Tenía las sábanas justo debajo de mi barbilla – Mucho, me gusta mucho.

- Entonces deberías hacer algo.

- ¿Algo cómo?

- Yo creo que estamos de acuerdo en que Edward es algo extraño así que deberías dejarle en claro lo que tú quieres.

- Él no es poco claro, de hecho… me dijo que no se arrepentía de nada. Ann, yo creo que Edward sabe muy bien lo que quiere.

- Y lo que él quiere es a ti… ¿no?

Suspiré antes de contestar – Supongo…

- Bueno, entonces eres tú la que no está clara.

- Sí, estoy clara. Ya te lo dije, me gusta Edward… de verdad.

- Bien, ahora haz algo con ello.

- ¡Qué ya lo hice! – casi grité.

Me reacomodé nuevamente pero esta vez de lado – Bells, te siento muy segura con esto pero de verdad amiga, solo espero que estés segura de lo que estás haciendo, no lo sé… te siento tan… segura que eso me da inseguridad… ¿Se entiende?

Rodé los ojos pero eso era tan Anna que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus trabalenguas que ni ella misma entendía – Tranquila, amiga. Edward es un buen tipo, de eso estoy segura.

- Bien, y con eso yo estoy bien, por ahora… aunque, ahora me tendré que buscar un novio para que podamos salir los cuatro juntos.

- Me parece perfecto.

Me reí y escuché como mi amiga divagaba sobre su futuro novio y sobre todos los panoramas que crearía para nosotros. Creo que estuve hablando con ella como una hora antes de que los ojos se me volvieran a cerrar, hacía frío y tenía sueño así que ni siquiera me importó no haber comido.

Dormí calentita y plácidamente hasta que el hambre me despertó. Ya era tarde y esperanzada revisé mi celular, lamentablemente no tenía ninguna llamada perdida de Edward. Mi corazón dio un vuelco algo decepcionado y así se mantuvo mientras me preparaba algo y comía. Pensé en llamarlo muchas veces pero siempre que marcaba su número que estaba anotado en mi libreta de contactos de la oficina, lo terminaba borrando, terminé por aprendérmelo de memoria pero ni así llegué a presionar la tecla de llamado.

Ya se había hecho de noche y ninguno de los dos llamó por lo que esa noche me dormí sin volver a escuchar su voz.

El domingo fue una mierda, sentía que todo lo que pasó con Edward se había muerto y que nuestro encuentro del viernes por la noche no había sido más que otra noche pasional. Bueno, no me iba a quedar nada más que hacerme a la idea aunque esta vez iba a ser mil veces más difícil que la primera y dudaba mucho que apareciera otro Thiago para despejarme la mente.

El día de mierda estaba llegando a su fin y mientras preparaba mi almuerzo para el día siguiente sonó el timbre, por supuesto que la única persona que se me vino a la mente fue Anna así que ni siquiera miré para ver quién era y sí que debí hacerlo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Pasa.

Me hice a un lado y dejé que su costado me rozara tímidamente. Luego de cerrar la puerta me apoyé en ella para ver a Edward dejar una bolsa de plástico blanca sobre la encimera de la cocina. Suspiré pero no dije nada, me tuve que morder la lengua para no soltar todo lo que mi cabeza había pensado en estos casi dos días.

- Siento no haberte llamado ayer – me crucé de brazos sin moverme. Él se sentó en el sofá quedando frente a mí -, Bella de verdad, lo que pasó el viernes en la noche es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…

- No te estoy interrumpiendo– hablé cuando dudó y se quedó callado.

Estiró una mano hacia mí pero no la tomé, me mantuve en mi lugar – Bien… ayer en la tarde me llamó mi mamá y me rogó que fuera, parece ser que tiene problemas con mi papá y ella siempre ha contado conmigo, soy hijo único y no sé… se me pasó volando el tiempo, no quise olvidarme de ti pero tampoco me sentía en condiciones de llamarte y traspasarte toda la mierda que estaba sintiendo.

Descrucé los brazos y por un segundo olvidé que la gente normal tiene relaciones normales con sus papás, no porque los míos fueran una mierda, que no se preocupan por mí, el resto tenía que ser igual. Me acerqué lentamente a él hasta que quedé sentada a su lado en el sofá. Sonreí por un segundo cuando me di cuenta que a la última persona que llamaría Renée si tuviera problemas con Charlie sería a mí.

- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tu mamá está bien?

- Sí… ella solo… - suspiró y negó con la cabeza –, mi papá es arquitecto y siempre está viajando a ver sus proyectos, ella se siente insegura y dejada de lado… es solo eso.

- ¿Tú crees que la está engañando?

- No – me miró tan fijo que me llegué a estremecer -, él la ama mucho, pero sí creo que la está dejando de lado y a veces eso es mucho peor que la infidelidad.

- Bueno, entonces si se aman lo resolverán.

- Lo sé… - se tiró hacia atrás del sofá. Ahora se veía tan cómodo y algo perdido que no pude evitar sentarme en su regazo, sin buscar contacto sexual, solo amoroso.

- ¿Estás bien?

Acaricié sus cabellos y él sonrió. Se veía complacido – Estoy bien, pero a veces me aburre que mi madre me ponga en el medio de sus problemas… la amo pero yo también tengo mis propios problemas como para cargar con los de ella – bajé mis caricias hacía su cuello ya que lo vi bastante tenso -. Eso se siente rico – sonreí feliz -, perdí el hilo de mis ideas.

- Relájate, Edward. Tus padres resolverán sus problemas, ya verás, y si no es así sé que tú estarás con tu madre pese a todo – él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Y tú como sabes que no la dejaré sola?

- Porque se nota que ella es una buena madre y tú la amas.

Llevó sus manos hacia mis caderas y me acarició, se restregó sobre mi centro con una intención sexual mayor, yo estaba caliente y él ya estaba un poco duro pero esto iba más allá del deseo puramente carnal.

Para que esto no fuera algo puramente sexual lo besé, pero no lo besé con fuerza, lo besé lentamente y con parsimonia procurando que mi lengua llegara a todas las cavidades de su boca. Edward sabe perfecto y tiene una perfecta idea de cómo se debe usar la lengua así que si la lujuria había quedado atrás poco a poco iba tomando protagonismo.

- Eres mi mejor decisión Bella – cuando sus labios dejaron los míos bajaron hasta mi cuello – no puedo arrepentirme.

Reí por las cosquillas que me provocaban sus besos – Yo creo que aún te falta mucho por conocerme para saber que soy tu mejor decisión.

- No – me separó para verme pero quedamos tan cerca que me perdí entre su rostro -, esto lo sé

- Bien… entonces, ¿qué somos?... ¿Somos novios?

- Sí, somos novios.

Me besó y yo me sentí plena. Ahora podía decirle a todo el mundo que tenía un novio.

- Pero… - dejé de sonreír inmediatamente con ese _"pero"_ -, hay políticas en las empresas y la verdad es que yo no confió en nadie, ni siquiera en Victoria, además está Carlisle…

- No tengo nada con él – aclaré enseguida, sentía que debía defenderme.

- Lo sé pero…

- ¿Te sentirás mejor si nadie sabe lo nuestro? Créeme que te entiendo, una vez Rosalie me contó como la despidieron de un trabajo por salir con un compañero, dice que son políticas de las empresas y que aunque le molestó mucho en un principio después lo entendió. Además, eso mantiene el mundo laboral alejado del personal y siempre es mejor no mezclar, bueno, eso nos dice ella.

- ¿Quién es Rosalie?

Sonreí con orgullo. Inflé mi pecho – Ella es como mi mamá.

- Entonces, es alguien a quien le debes hacer caso – asentí -. Créeme cariño, conozco a Eleazar, es una muy buena persona pero cuando se trata de las reglas ya impuestas puede ser un verdadero cabrón.

- Y eso está bien… además – me encogí de hombros -, tenemos mucho tiempo libre para ponernos de acuerdo.

Nos habíamos vuelto a besar cuando el celular le sonó, a regañadientes se separó de mí y lo miró, pero tan rápido como lo sacó lo guardó. Esperé porque me dijera algo pero sus labios hablaron por si solos.

- Mi madre.

Asentí y me decidí a sacarle todo lo malo que lo estaba acongojando.

A mí me daba pena Esme, no debía ser fácil saber que tu marido está distante y posiblemente engañándote, porque no siempre el engaño es carnal, a veces basta con tener la mente en otra parte, y si a mí me llegara a pasar eso no no quiero ni imaginar cómo se sentía Edward al ver a su propia madre sufriendo, cuando incluso era muy probable que todo fuera solo un mal entendido. Quizás no podía comparar a Esme con Renée en ningún punto pero sí podía hacerlo en alguna medida con Rosalie.

Los pensamientos sobre Esme se me esfumaron en cuanto las manos de mi novio se encontraron con mi centro, húmedo y listo para él.

¡Oh mierda!

¡Tengo novio!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Listo, aquí quedamos.**

**Gracias a Erica por editar esta historia, el próximo capítulo ya será el nuevo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando desperté lo primero que pensé fue en mi novio y que no habría nada mejor en el mundo que despertar con él pero nuevamente no pudo ser, aunque en esta ocasión sí sabía que iba a ser así ya que anoche después de hacer el amor me dijo que no podía quedarse, tenía unos papeles en su casa que debía llevar hoy a la oficina y si se quedaba conmigo se iba a retrasar mucho. Por supuesto que no dije nada ya que lo volvería a ver solo en un par de horas.

Hoy por primera vez puse mucho más esmero en mi arreglo personal. Nada muy extravagante, pero sí quería que Edward me viera bonita. Cuando estuve lista tomé la bolsa blanca que había dejado ayer mi novio sobre la encimera cuando llegó.

"_Supuse que no tendrías almuerzo para mañana así que te traje un poco de comida china"_

Quizás para algunos no era el gran gesto pero para mí sí, porque más que un gesto de cualquier era un gesto de mi novio.

Ni bien pisé _ColorArt _mi mirada comenzó a buscar a Edward, lamentablemente no vi ni su sombra, así que con menos ánimo del que me desperté me senté en mi escritorio. Mientras prendía el computador sonó mi celular. Creo que si alguien me hubiera visto sonreír se hubiera asustado, desde anoche le cambié el _ringtone_ a Edward así que ahora sabía con solo escucharlo cuando él me llamaba o mandaba un mensaje de texto.

Mis manos temblaron un poco cuando tomé el celular pero aún así logré abrir el mensaje en nada de tiempo.

_**Estás hermosa hoy amor… ¿Te pusiste esa falda esperando algo?**_

_**Insisto, estás hermosa.**_

_**Nos vemos más tarde… Tu novio.**_

Sí, mi novio.

Ahora sí, con mi ánimo recuperado pude comenzar mi día, Victoria aún no llegaba por lo que quise aprovechar el tiempo e ir a hacerme un café, fueron muchas las vueltas que di en mi cama anoche antes de poder conciliar el sueño por completo.

En la cocina no había nadie pero el agua estaba caliente, así que en menos de dos minutos tenía un humeante café entre mis manos. Le di un primer sorbo antes de nada, ya necesitaba esa cafeína en mi cuerpo.

- Definitivamente hoy estás hermosa Bella.

Abrí los ojos que cerré hace un instante para encontrarme con la hermosa sonrisa de Edward, mi día solo se ponía mejor.

- Hola – dejé el tazón en la pequeña encimera, necesitaba mis manos libres para esto -, te extrañé mucho – avancé dos pasos hacía él y ya lo tenía pegado a mi cuerpo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y disfruté de su calor -. Hueles exquisito.

Acerqué mi rostro hasta su cuello para poder disfrutar mucho mejor de su olor – Cuidado amor, no sabes lo que me provoca el tenerte tan cerca.

- Sí, lo sé – sonreí aún en la misma posición -, porque tu provocas lo mismo en mí – me pegué otro poco más a su pecho -. Y eso que provocas no es algo que podamos resolver ahora mismo – me removí un poco, solo poco. Necesitaba sentirlo.

- En la tarde… ¿En tu casa? – asentí un tanto embobada, sus manos ahora estaban en mis caderas masajeándolas y consiguiendo que perdiera el control sobre mi acciones -, quizás puedas mostrarme exactamente cómo es que te provoco.

Sus labios estaban sobre mi cuello, asentí sin siquiera escuchar bien sus palabras, en estos momentos era capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa que me propusiera.

Por fin nos unimos en ese beso que tanto estaba esperando, solo fue un beso inocente pero que me permitió volver a sentir el calor de su lengua. Ahora definitivamente tenía las energías para comenzar esta semana. Para cuando nos separamos y nos miramos, los dos estallamos en una tímida risa.

- No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que provocas en mí. En nada has cambiado mi vida entera – la forma en la que liberó mi rostro de los cabellos que habían caído en el fue completamente hermosa -, haces que ahora no sea una tortura levantarme ni venir a trabajar… me haces hacer cosas tan…

- ¡Ey! – lo tomé de las mejillas cuando me di cuenta que sus palabras se estaban desviando y que su mirada poco a poco se ponía nostálgica -, tú también eres mucho para mí, créeme que no estaba entre mis planes ponerme de novia y menos en tan poco tiempo, pero contigo siento que es lo correcto.

- Sí, es lo correcto.

No pude verle el rostro porque me abrazó, pero quise creer que estaba bien. Aún estaba conociendo a Edward por lo que sus cambios de humor seguían siendo un misterio para mí. Me separé luego de unos segundos, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo acá, seguramente Victoria estaba en su oficina preguntándose donde me había metido.

- ¿Comemos juntos?

- Amor, sabes que no pueden saber que estamos juntos, si fuera de otra forma no dudaría en comer contigo… ¿Lo entiendes, no? – me zarandeó un poco, aún me tenía tomada de las caderas.

Reí porque su labio inferior estaba afuera. Era imposible decir que no a este hombre – Sí, cariño… lo entiendo.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera rodar los ojos. La forma en la que el cuerpo de Edward dejó de estar en contacto con el mío fue tan brusca que me hizo tambalear un poco. Un frío recorrió mi espalda cuando vi la mirada escrutadora de mi jefa, pocas veces veía a Victoria tan seria por lo que me asusté sin quererlo.

- Te estaba buscando, Bella.

- Eh sí, yo solo… estaba haciéndome un café.

Rápidamente me volteé y tomé mi tazón, estaba helado ya pero aún así le di un sorbo. Asqueroso.

- Sí – sus ojos estaban fijos en Edward, no se movieron -, dejé un _pendrive_ sobre tu escritorio que quiero que revises, yo voy en un segundo.

- Claro.

Miré lo más disimulada que pude a ambos, pero ninguno me vio a mí. Salí del diminuto espacio bastante contrariada pero traté de no pensar en eso, no quería meter en problemas a Edward, creo que íbamos a tener que disminuir aún más nuestro contacto.

A penas llegué a mi escritorio noté el pequeño aparato, el computador ya estaba encendido así que lo inserté y comencé a revisar todo lo que tenía, eran un montón de frases referentes a una campaña de ropa interior masculina, pasé frase por frase pero ninguna me gustaba, todas eran bastante subidas de tono pero ninguna captaba la esencia de lo que se necesita. Poner algo relativamente obvio de _slogan_ a mi parecer era el peor error.

Ya iba terminando de revisar todo cuando Victoria llegó a mi lado, tomó una silla y la puso junto a la mía. Disimuladamente la vi pero ella estaba tan seria que no quise ni siquiera decirle nada.

- ¿Tienes algo con Edward?

En vez de pinchar la siguiente foto hice cualquier cosa. Me imaginaba que Victoria estaba con la mente en cualquier parte menos en si yo tenía algo o no con Edward, ya él me advirtió que lo nuestro no se podía saber acá pero no pensé que era todo tan exagerado y es que el rostro de mi jefa no era cualquiera.

- No, él me cae muy bien pero… es muy mayor para mí.

Fruncí el ceño, ni siquiera yo creía mis palabras, no sé como esperaba que ella las creyera. Cuando no me dijo nada me sentí obligada a agregar algo más.

- Además… vengo recién saliendo de una muy mala relación, en lo último que pienso ahora es en hombres. Quiero concentrarme en mi trabajo antes que en cualquier cosa.

Me sentí orgullosa de mí. Ese era mi pensamiento hasta hace poco así que las palabras me salieron mucho más creíbles, recién ahí Victoria volteó a verme, ahora sonreía.

- Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- ¿Y tú…? ¿Tienes algo con él?

- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! – me quise dar un golpe en la frente, eso me pasa por no pensar antes de hablar, ahora solo esperaba que Victoria no sintiera celos en mis palabras.

- Lo siento, yo solo…

Ella negó – Tranquila, no es primera vez que me preguntan si tengo algo con Edward – sacó la lengua, no como un gesto premeditado sino como algo totalmente natural -, pero creo que es por la forma en que nos tratamos, lo conozco hace mucho… bueno, de hecho soy amiga de Esme hace mucho, así que… por eso mismo te lo preguntaba, quiero mucho a Esme y no sé – se encogió de hombros -, a veces me olvido y me pongo tan sobreprotectora con él como ella.

Victoria debía tener un poco más de 30 años pero no era extraño que fuera amiga de la mamá de Edward, yo misma era amiga de Rosalie y sabía que si alguien se metía con Anna de cualquier forma yo la iba a defender como si fuera mi propia hija.

- Entiendo… Esme parece ser una mujer bastante maternal.

- Sí que lo es – rió -, de hecho a veces se le olvida que es mi amiga y comienza a tratarme peor que mi madre, pero es así como la quiero… ha sufrido bastante y bueno…

Victoria movió la cabeza, yo sabía más o menos a que se refería pero no iba a decirlo, por lo que en vez de seguir con el tema lo cambié. Nos enfrascamos en el trabajo, todas las frases eran una mierda así que nos pusimos a inventar unas nuevas. Los dueños de la marca querían destacar la sensualidad de los hombres, que se atrevieran a usar una ropa interior más que por necesidad, también por vanidad, así que no era fácil, además, solo éramos dos mujeres rodeadas de fotos de tipos en ropa interior.

La hora pasó volando y muy pronto ya era hora de comer. Cuando llegué al comedor sonreí porque estaban todos sentados en la misma mesa, menos mal que fue Carlisle quien me llamó. Disimuladamente saludé a todo el mundo y aproveché de tomar asiento al lado de mi novio.

- ¿Cómo está la bebé de la empresa?

- Bien, Carlisle – puse mi bolsa de comida sobre la mesa y comencé a sacar todo. Recién en ese momento me di cuenta que era mucho -, chicos… ¿Alguien quiere?

Apunté a todo lo que había dejado encima. Vi como todos miraban los _wuantan_ con hambre, así que aprovechando que mis compañeros estaban distraídos en mi comida pude darle una mirada a mi novio.

- ¿Quieres?

Le ofrecí un arrollado primavera pero el negó dándome la oportunidad perfecta para excitarlo un poco, me llevé el arrollado a la boca y me metí por lo menos la mitad, por supuesto que no me lo comí todo pero quería que Edward viera que tanta profundidad tenía mi garganta. Cuando vi su manzana de Adán moverse me lo saqué para darle solo un pequeña mordida a la punta.

- Ehhh… creo que… yo quiero también.

Sonreí satisfecha, ya más tarde le daría una recompensa a Edward cuando llegara a mi departamento.

- Saquen con confianza, es mucha comida para mí – ya todos estaban sacando de mi comida por lo que me aseguré una porción de pollo con dientes de dragón.

- Eres un muy buena adquisición a la empresa, Bella – Lauren me apuntó con un _wuantan_ antes de llevárselo a la boca -, de verdad, de hecho… ¡Ya sé! – tragó ruidosamente antes de volver a hablar -. Creo que podríamos dejar un día para hacer una comida entre todos, ya saben… pedir comida a domicilio solo que en la oficina.

- ¿Viste que no eres tan tonta, Lauren?

Alec recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia – No soy tonta, tú eres el tonto por pensar que por ser rubia no tengo cerebro… prejuicioso.

- No, cariño… al contrario, eres muy inteligente. Eso lo sé muy bien – creo que vi a Lauren sonrojarse cuando Jasper le guiñó un ojo pero preferí no decir nada.

Todos pusimos atención en el intercambio de esos dos mientras seguíamos comiendo. Era obvio que tenían una vibra especial, pero que pena que no pudieran estar juntos libremente si es que era así. ¡Maldito código de conducta interna!

Me removí en mi silla mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo, estaba un poco incómoda y el acolchado no servía de nada – Si quieres puedes sentarte en mis piernas… son muchos más blandas que estas sillas.

- No, gracias… me gusta lo duro.

- ¿Sí?, y a mí me gusta las mujeres que lo reconocen.

Tardé solo un segundo entender sus palabras. ¡Maldito pervertido! – No me refería a eso, así que trata de no tergiversar mis palabras Carlisle.

Me di vuelta para seguir comiendo, como pude me fijé en Edward y estaba con la mandíbula apretada, ya sabía de sus celos hacía Carlisle por lo que sentí la necesidad de dejarle en claro que él no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Con el mayor disimulo que pude pasé mi mano por debajo de la mesa hasta que llegué a su pierna, él dio un respingo pero sonrió con los labios apretados. Bien, ya no estaba enojado, subí por su muslo pero simulando una caminata con dos dedos, algo sutil pero estimulante.

- Bella…

Esperaba que nadie más lo hubiera escuchado ya que su voz era sexo puro.

- Esta noche – me volteé bien a mirarlo, ya que prácticamente solo moví los labios -, no puedes faltar.

- No lo haré.

Nuestra pequeña burbuja se rompió cuando Lauren se levantó molesta de la mesa, no sé bien que pasó pero podía estar segura que la culpa era de Jasper ya que él no demoró nada en dejar su comida y salir detrás de la rubia.

.

.

.

- Te ves hermosa Bella, de verdad, ya deja de mirarte al espejo que te vas a gastar.

Alisé mi vestido y me paré recta para mirarme mejor en el espejo – No lo sé… siento que me queda extraño acá – toqué debajo de mi busto en donde sentía unas arrugas innecesarias.

- Estás perfecta.

Anna se paró detrás de mí y soltó un poco más el lazo que ataba mi vestido, cuando lo hizo las arrugas que veía se esfumaron. Ahora sí, pude sonreí mejor, sentía que me veía hermosa para Edward.

- Gracias.

- De nada amiga, pero…

Me volteé para verla – Anna, ya sabes que no es de mala, pero es mejor así, aún no sabemos bien lo que tenemos con Edward y estamos de acuerdo en no involucrar a nadie hasta que nosotros estemos claros. – negué con la cabeza y reí -, además, ¡Recién estamos cumpliendo un mes!

No me gustó que mi amiga no compartiera mi felicidad, se sentó al borde de la cama y bajó la mirada. Quise decirle algo pero ya no sabía que más, quería que ella compartiera mi felicidad.

- Anna…

- Tú lo amas Bella – me miró y yo sentí como el calor se agolpaba en mis mejillas - ¿Ves?, lo amas y a veces siento que él no siente lo mismo por ti.

- Sí lo siente, Anna, él es perfecto conmigo, me cuida, me trata bien, se preocupa por mí, viene casi todas las noches a verme y…

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo conozco aún?... ¡Soy tu mejor amiga Bella!

Me agaché frente a ella y tomé sus manos – Hoy voy a hablar con él ¿sí?, ya pasamos el mes y yo… tienes razón, puedo decir que lo amo y si él siente lo mismo que yo podremos por fin pasar a la siguiente etapa de nuestra relación.

- ¿Lo prometes? – sus ojitos azules estaban todos brillosos. Abracé a mi amiga con mucha fuerza -, yo solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien Bella

- Lo estoy Anna… y ahora será mejor que te vayas, Edward debe estar por llegar.

- Bien.

Le di un último abrazo a mi amiga antes de dejarla en la puerta de mi departamento, quería que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando llegara mi novio.

El domingo 13 de mayo Edward Cullen me pidió ser su novia y hoy, aunque era 15 de junio, íbamos a celebrar nuestro primer mes de noviazgo. Y es que este mes merece la pena ser celebrado por todo lo alto.

Reconozco que mantener nuestra relación en secreto ha sido bastante duro pero Edward es el hombre perfecto. Prácticamente todos los días después del trabajo pasa a verme y aunque se quedara solo un par de horas conversábamos tanto que en este escaso mes siento que lo he llegado a conocer mejor que a nadie. Yo misma, en un principio, pensé que nuestra relación solo se basaba en sexo pero estaba muy equivocada, nosotros somos mucho más, bueno, tampoco es que el sexo no fuera bueno porque es genial, pero yo ya no sentía por Edward solo deseo, ahora sentía que lo estaba amando.

No, ahora podía decir que lo amaba y estaba noche se lo iba a hacer saber.

Mi novio había quedado en que traería la comida y por eso yo tenía listo el departamento, recién iban a ser las 8 así que debía estar cerca. Hoy por ser viernes salimos un poquito antes de la oficina, y aunque a todos les dije que no podía ir con ellos al _After_ porque tenía un cumpleaños, la excusa más tonta, me sirvió como la mejor ya que me enteré sin querer que mi novio estaba de cumpleaños este miércoles y que no me ha dicho nada. Hoy solo sería la antesala para la sorpresa que le prepararía como regalo.

Cuando la puerta sonó salté en mi sitio de lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Feliz aniversario, amor – lo primero que vi cuando abrí la puerta fue la hermosa rosa azul que Edward me extendía -, ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida Bella.

- El mío también.

Recibí la rosa antes de alzarme para besarlo. No importaba que solo a hace un par de horas lo haya probado por última vez, para mí parecía mucho más tiempo.

Cuando volví a apoyar bien mis pies en el suelo me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar pero él negó con la cabeza y estiró una mano hacia mí, pese a que no entendía lo que quería la tomé.

- ¿No quieres entrar?

- No… quiero que tú salgas

Miré por detrás de él y no llevaba nada - ¿Dónde está la comida?

- Ven conmigo y te lo mostraré.

- ¿A dónde?, espera que voy por mi cartera y…

Me tomó del brazo y movió la cabeza a ambos lados – No, solo toma las llaves – tomé aire para replicar -, hazme caso amor… solo toma las llaves.

Asentí y accedí solo porque aún no prendía las velas que tenía preparadas en el cuarto para _el postre_. Ya después cuando volviéramos me encargaría de amenizar el departamento para cuando hiciéramos el amor.

Pensé que Edward me llevaría escaleras abajo, pero no lo hizo, me llevó hacia la azotea. Mi corazón latió mucho más rápido cuando rememoré todas esas películas en las que el chico guapo prepara la azotea de forma perfecta para sorprender a su amada, al pensar en cada una de ellas supuse que estaría preparada para cuando Edward me abriera la puerta pero no fue así. Jadeé casi con exageración cuando vi como él había dispuesto todo perfectamente para una cena romántica.

- Edward… esto es hermoso.

- Pensé que te merecías algo más, es nuestro primer aniversario y quise de alguna forma demostrarte todo lo que me haces sentir – me abrazó desde atrás apoyando su mentón en mi hombro -. ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta – giré la cabeza solo para rozar sus labios -, gracias amor.

- Te lo he dicho tanto pero… de verdad Bella, no te haces una idea del bien que me haces.

Con mi mano derecha limpié el labial que le dejé en las comisuras – Créeme que me la hago… pero ahora, tengo hambre.

- Entonces comamos.

Edward sacó la silla para mí y fue él mismo el encargado de servir la comida, eran solo ñoquis con salsa de pesto, algo quizás un poco simple pero mi novio había hasta decorado los platos para que se vieran como dignos ejemplares de un costoso restaurant.

- ¿Vino?

- Por favor

Cuando tuve mi copa llena le di el primer sorbo, la vista que había de Seattle era fabulosa, aunque la compañía lo era muchísimo más.

- ¿Cómo va la campaña de cereal?

- Bien – dejé la copa para responder a su pregunta -, con Victoria estamos un poco atareadas pero vamos bien, mucho mejor que con la campaña de ropa interior masculina.

- Bueno, pero salieron bien libradas de ella.

Me sonrió de lado desconcentrándome por un momento – Sí, pero por poco, ya estaba que me rendía, no había forma de hacer algo decente con eso.

- Pero lo hiciste… eres muy inteligente Bella, nunca dudes de ello.

- Gracias. Pero mejor cuéntame cómo está tu madre.

Rodó los ojos – Bien, por fin comprendió que no era nada, que sus ideas eran infundadas, de hecho creo que está planificando un viaje con mi padre, algo así como una segunda luna de miel… no lo sé, pero me gusta verlos felices.

- Se aman, por supuesto que son felices, y tú eres un muy buen hijo Edward.

- Si me sigues diciendo cosas así terminaré por creérmelas.

- Es que – negué por un segundo antes de volver a tomar mi copa -, no sabes lo afortunado que eres de que tus padres estén a tu lado.

La presión en mi mano se intensificó un poco - ¿Sabes?, he estado pensando, hace mucho que tengo ganas de salir de la ciudad… contigo – aclaró cuando me vio mirarlo -, y si quieres podríamos ir a Forks a ver a tus padres. No me gusta que estés tan alejada de ellos, veo que te hace mal.

- Si quieres salir de la ciudad vayamos a cualquier parte menos a Forks, por favor, de verdad que no tengo ni la más mínima intención en ir ahora. Ni siquiera se preocupan en llamarme, entonces… ¿Para qué molestarme en ir a verlos?

- Bien, pero si quieres hablar con tus padres deja que te lleve, no tienes que presentármelos ni nada, solo quiero estar ahí para ti. ¿De acuerdo?

Lo miré sin siquiera moverme, en sus palabras no había ni una pizca de gracia, él estaba hablando en serio, haría eso y más por mí. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, le sonreí cuando él lo hizo y llené mis pulmones para darme ánimo a hacer lo que venía. Estaba más segura que nunca ahora.

- Baila conmigo

Aproveché que tenía su mano tomada y lo incité a que se levantara. No había música pero no me importó, comencé a moverme de un lado al otro apretando mucho más el cuerpo de mi novio hacia el mío.

- Espero un poco amor.

Se separó de mi cuerpo y de su bolsillo sacó su _iPhone_, lo tocó un par de veces antes de que una suave melodía saliera desde él.

- Ahora sí.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa, me abrazó y esta vez me apegó mucho más a su pecho, yo lo rodeé con mis manos y apoyé mi cabeza en él, se sentía tan bien que estaba segura que era el momento perfecto para decirle esas dos palabras. Abrí la boca para decirlo pero me asusté, me conocía bastante y estaba segura que en cuanto lo dijera ya no habría marcha atrás, Edward me tendría para siempre.

- Te amo

Lo miré y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Los abrió luego de un segundo - ¿Qué?

- Que te amo Bella Swan, no sé que me hiciste o que me diste pero te amo como un loco, siento que si no te tengo a mi lado nada tendrá sentido… yo, me siento como un adolescente locamente enamorado y ya no quiero ocultártelo pero está bien si tú no lo haces, yo…

- Yo también te amo y ya no tengo miedo de decírtelo… te amo, Edward y si me dejas creo que me moriría.

- Nunca voy a dejarte amor… para que estemos separados tendrás que ser tú quien tome esa decisión.

Sonreí porque sabía que eso nunca sería así. Esperé a que se encorvara un poco para alzarme en puntillas y permitir que nos besáramos, este beso tenía un sabor distinto, porque en él le estaba entregando mi corazón y mi vida a este hombre… a este hombre perfecto.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bien, acá está el capítulo nuevo.**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo por editarlo.**

**Ahora sí que el próximo es el nuevo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Estaba recostada sobre el pecho de mi novio trazando la forma de sus músculos en él y pensando en lo perfecto que era todo esto, solo le faltaba una cosa y eso era que cuando despertara él estuviera todavía a mi lado. Suspiré con pesadez cuando me di cuenta que en cualquier momento tendría que irse, esta parte de hacer el amor con él no me gustaba. Solo una vez hace dos semanas se quedó a dormir pero se despertó casi al alba y se fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Creo que ahora que las cosas estaban más claras íbamos a tener que hablar sobre eso, sé que él no quiere invadir mi espacio y hacerme sentir incómoda pero ya es hora de que convivamos un poco más… creo.

- Dime lo que pasa amor… te oigo suspirar hace mucho.

Hice una mueca con los labios antes de separarlos y decidirme a decirle la verdad – No quiero que te vayas hoy, amor… quiero despertar sobre tu pecho.

- Bueno, entonces creo que puedo complacerte en eso – me separé un poco de su torso para verlo al rostro -, porque pienso quedarme toda la noche y al desayuno.

- ¿De verdad? – me senté en la cama para verlo ahora muchísimo mejor.

Cuando asintió me tiré sobre él procurando chocar nuestros labios al primer intento. Lamentablemente solo choqué con su nariz pero eso provocó que nos riéramos y que termináramos uniéndonos en un beso mucho más pasional.

Esta vez me quedé dormida sobre su pecho feliz porque sabía que cuando despertara él seguiría aquí.

Para cuando me desperté me di cuenta que mi novio aún tenía los ojos cerrados, me tenía tomada de la cintura pero con mucho cuidado pude separarme de él para levantarme de la cama. Me puse su camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo, tomé mi celular, le di un beso en los labios y salí del dormitorio. Él ayer se preocupó de agasajarme con la cena más romántica que me pude imaginar, así que lo mínimo que yo podía hacer era consentirlo con un rico desayuno.

Piqué fruta, hice tostadas, exprimí unas naranjas y freí un poco de tocino. Ya todo estaba casi listo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Hola? – afirmé el teléfono con mi hombro mientras daba vuelta el tocino para que no se quemara.

- Hola, Bella.

- ¡Anna! ¿Cómo estás cariño?

- Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo la noche? ¿Le dijiste que lo amas? ¿Ya puedo conocerlo?

Dejé el tenedor a un lado y tomé mejor el celular – Tranquila, Anna – me reí un poco por su hiperventilación tan inusual -. La cena estuvo perfecta, nos dijimos ambos que nos amamos y aún no he hablado con él sobre lo último pero la verdad no creo que haya problema alguno. Supongo que ahora ya estamos en ese nivel de la relación.

- Bueno, hoy mi mamá quiere hacer una barbacoa, podrías decirle para que vengan… ¿Se quedó ahí?

- Sí – volví a afirmar el teléfono con el hombro para apagar la cocina y retirar el sartén del fuego -, de hecho estoy terminando de preparar el desayuno.

La risa burlona de mi amiga me hizo rodar los ojos. A veces era tan niña que me provocaba ternura – Entonces aliméntalo rico… tú sabrás cómo y después le dices lo de la barbacoa… si sabes preguntarle no creo que se vaya a negar.

- Te aviso cuando sepa pero ve contando a dos más.

- ¡Bien! ¡Esa es la actitud, amiga!, ya sabía yo que solo era cosa de saber amarrar a tu hombre.

- Y porque tengo que ir a amarrarlo más es que te tengo que cortar cariño.

- Está bien, yo me voy a ir a bañar porque me tocó ir a hacer las compras… ¡No falten!

- No lo haremos.

Corté el celular y lo puse sobre la bandeja que ya estaba lista, como tenía tantas cosas me costó un poco hacer equilibro pero la verdad es que solo eran un par de pasos hasta mi dormitorio por lo que no corrí riesgo de dejar un regadero. Para cuando llegué, vi que mi chico seguía dormido, aunque ahora estaba de frente, mirando al techo y dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto. Estábamos el Seattle con unas temperaturas malditamente bajas pero parecía ser que él tenía calor. En cuanto lo vi no pude negarme, al final Anna iba a tener razón y lo iba a terminar alimentando de otra forma, dejé la bandeja en mi tocador y con mucho cuidado me subí a la cama desde el borde.

Cuando estuve a la altura de su polla dormida acerqué mi boca, saqué mi lengua y le di una primera lamida. Aún tenía el mismo sabor de anoche. El solo recordar la noche pasada hizo que me encendiera para hacer el resto. Lo engullí hasta el fondo, aún estaba algo flácido pero fue tomando rigidez a medida que lo lamia, Edward recién se removió cuando lo sentí completamente duro dentro de mi boca y abrió los ojos recién cuando apreté sus bolas. No estoy muy segura de cuanto disfrutó de su orgasmo porque se corrió rápido y duro en el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tragué todo y disfruté de su sabor antes de sentarme en sus piernas y mirarlo bien, su rostro pese a estar algo confundido se veía contento y satisfecho… punto para mí.

- Bueno días, mi amor.

- Excelentes… pero si me despiertas así creo que me tendrás viviendo contigo hoy mismo.

Quise decirle que lo hiciera pero entendí que solo era una broma, un decir, por lo que me mordí la lengua y solo me preocupé de sonreírle – Cuando quieras amor.

- Te cobraré la palabra.

Estiró una mano para tomar la mía pero yo negué y me fui en busca de la bandeja. Cuando vio mis intenciones se sentó mejor en la cama y acomodó todo para dejarme lugar junto a la comida. Él rostro feliz de mi novio hizo que todo valiera la pena, él entendía el trasfondo de esto, más que la comida en si era el gesto, bueno, creo que esa es la diferencia entre salir con un hombre y no con niñito.

Estábamos terminado de comer cuando recordé que Anna quería que fuéramos a la barbacoa, ya eran las 11 de la mañana por lo que debíamos levantarnos si queríamos llegar antes de que comenzara.

- Amor… Anna me llamó mientras preparaba el desayuno, Rosalie va a hacer una barbacoa y nos invitó.

- Oh sí, pero yo… lo siento amor, no puedo, quedé en comer con mis padres.

Me miró tan fijamente que pensé que me iba a invitar pero le dio un mordisco a su trozo de pan que mantuvo ocupada su boca. Suspiré y traté de que no se me notara mi decepción.

- Pero tú deberías ir, de hecho podría dejarte allá.

-Sí, creo que eso sería bueno.

Ya después de eso nada fue igual. Queriendo o no, Edward había echado a perder mi sábado. De hecho, ni siquiera quise que me acompañara en la ducha, no hablamos mucho mientras nos preparábamos y menos lo hicimos camino a la casa de mi amiga. Para cuando se estacionó yo ni siquiera tenía ganas de mirarlo.

- Nos vemos el lunes… adiós.

Pese a que titubeé en un principio, me bajé del auto sin que me detuviera. Así que sin mirar atrás entré a la casa de mi amiga. No quise dar explicaciones de nada, solo dije que mi novio tenía un compromiso ineludible. Rosalie y Dametri me creyeron pero Anna no.

- Mamá… venimos ahora.

- No se tarden, esto ya está casi listo.

- No tardamos mucho, Rose – le guiñé un ojo dándole a entender que solo era una pequeña charla de mujeres, ella me respondió el gesto y se fue a donde su novio.

Seguí a Anna hasta su cuarto, en cuanto entramos me dejé caer en la cama y me tapé el rostro con un brazo, no quería charlar porque sabía que todo lo que me dijera mi amiga iba a ser cierto y no estaba de ánimo. Aunque sí que tenía que reconocer que me había enojado por nada, era solo una hora de tiempo que le di a Edward para que me acompañara y ni se me ocurrió considerar que podía tener algún compromiso.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora, Bella? ¿Tenía algo más importante que hacer?

- Comida familiar – me senté en la cama y la vi -, pero se me olvidó que ya me lo había dicho – mentí tan descaradamente que creo que Anna ni siquiera dudó de mi palabra -, así que es más culpa mía que suya.

Sudé un poco cuando la vi entrecerrar los ojos - ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

- ¿Por qué te mentiría? – fueron tantas las respuestas que gritó mi mente que acallé cualquier pensamiento y procuré que no se me notara nada -, que yo sepa puedo decirte cualquier cosa, ¿no?

- Sí, tienes razón… es solo que… no lo sé, llegaste bastante extraña.

- Es que… me dio rabia no haberme acordado antes de la comida esta de Edward.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que todo no es más que un mal entendido.

La facilidad de Anna para dejar ir las cosas era absolutamente envidiable, pero como el grito de Rose nos indicaba que la comida ya estaba lista, no me quedó más que empujar todos mis pensamientos bien lejos para que nadie notara mis mentiras.

- Es una pena que tu novio no haya podido venir, Bells…

- Demetri se muere por que haya pronto otro hombre en casa… si hasta creo que le está haciendo de casamentero a Anna – Rose le dio una mirada a su novio y negó con la cabeza. Él solo se encogió de hombros dándole la razón.

- A mí no me miren… Bella ya tiene novio y ustedes la quieren como a una hija así que confórmense.

Miré a los tres interactuar sin encontrar el momento justo para intervenir – Bueno querida, creo que para la otra será mejor que planifiquemos algo con tiempo para que él pueda venir.

- Claro, Rose.

Tomé gaseosa pero aunque era líquido costó que me pasara por la garganta, la tenía cerrada - ¿Cuántos años tiene tu novio, Bella?

- El miércoles cumple 32 años.

- Es algo mayor – Demetri lleva poco tiempo en su vida pero aún así se preocupaba más por mí que mi propio padre.

Le sonreí para restarle importancia a nuestros casi diez años de diferencia – La edad es solo un número.

- En eso tiene razón, Amor – Agradecí la intervención de Rose -, además, recuerda que tu eres dos años menor que yo.

- ¡Pero dos años no son nada!

Sé que siguieron discutiendo. Creo que la comida fue amena, lamentablemente yo no pude participar mucho ya que mi cabeza estaba en ese hombre mayor y a quien acababa de encubrir ante mi familia mintiendo de la forma más descarada posible.

Luego de que la charla sobre las diferencias de edades terminara nos concentramos en Anna, mi amiga comenzaría en un nuevo trabajo este lunes y estaba algo ansiosa. Rose y Demetri se encargaron de darle los típicos consejos de padres y yo le di unos pocos _tips_ que había ido aprendiendo gracias a mi propia experiencia. Menos mal que para la tarde ya estaba menos deprimida, me terminé quedando todo el día hasta la noche porque aunque me negué en un principio, mi amiga insistió mucho en que saliéramos, era sábado y unos cuantos ex compañeros de la universidad iban a ir a _Pub_ que se acaba de inaugurar en el centro. Por un momento pensé en irme a mi casa y quedarme pegada al celular esperando por una llamada de Edward pero no le encontré sentido, ya me sentía lo suficiente mal conmigo como para agregarle algo más a mí sufrimiento.

Mientras mi amiga se preparaba y me buscaba algo de ropa de mi talla en su armario me tomé un segundo para revisar el celular. Tenía muchos mensajes de texto que no quise ver, solo me fijé en el último.

_**Amor, si no me contestas ahora iré a tu casa. Me tienes desesperado.**_

_**Edward.**_

Me costó un poco decidirme a contestarle pero consideré que era lo mejor, no quería más problemas entre nosotros aparte del que ya estaba.

_**Voy a salir con Anna.**_

_**Nos vemos el lunes.**_

Esperaba que con eso entendiera que no quería verlo hoy y tampoco mañana.

Si en un principio había estado renuente a salir con mi amiga, al final me rendí a la noche, una vez en el _Pub_ y conversando con mis amigos me olvidé de mis problemas, me alejé y los vi con perspectiva. Si bien Edward no me había obligado a mentir tampoco me hizo nada, él solo no me dijo que tenía ya un compromiso, fui yo quien solita dio vueltas las cosas y las terminó enredando con sus mentiras, así que si había alguien con quien debía estar molesta esa solamente era yo.

El domingo me desperté tarde pero lo primero que hice cuando abrí los ojos fue tomar mi celular.

_**Lo siento amor, he sido una exagerada… ¿Vienes?**_

_**Bella.**_

Espero unos segundos con el celular en la mano hasta que sonó.

_**No quiero que te enojes pero estoy trabajando. Mañana debo entregarle un informe a primera hora a Eleazar… lo siento amor… no te enojes.**_

_**Tu novio.**_

Negué con la cabeza. Aquí se notaba nuestra diferencia de edad, de verdad me comportaba como una pendeja con él para que me mandara un mensaje casi rogando porque no hiciera un berrinche de niñita. Puse bien mis ideas en orden antes de contestar.

_**No te preocupes, trabaja y nos vemos mañana… llegar**__**é**__** media hora antes.**_

_**Bella.**_

Le incluí una carita guiñando un ojo a ver si entendía lo que quería. Por suerte recibí la misma carita en respuesta. Supongo que mañana tendríamos nuestra reconciliación.

El resto del domingo fue una mierda, limpié y cociné un poco. Para cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya era de noche y hora de dormir nuevamente, me fui a acostar con la cara llena de risa ya que mañana volvería a ver a mi novio. Dos días sin él eran un exceso.

.

.

.

Lamentablemente no me sirvió de nada llegar media hora antes ya que no fui la única, pese a que madrugué, Victoria ya estaba en su puesto y esperando por mí, necesitábamos seleccionar un par de fotos de la campaña de helados que habíamos ganado hace poco porque Eleazar tenía reunión de directorio y ellos querían ver los avances en todas la campañas. Estuvimos un par de horas en ello así que recién tuve tiempo para ir por un café a eso de las diez de la mañana, me fui hacia la cocina y como el hervidor estaba sin agua tuve que llenarlo, sabía que se iba a demorar por lo que dejé mi tazón listo y me fui al baño. El pasillo de los baños era bastante solitario, a un lado estaba el de las mujeres y al otro el de los hombres, una puerta al lado de la otra, por eso, cuando salí del baño no me sorprendió que la puerta de al lado se abriera, lo que si me sorprendió fue ver a mi novio salir de ahí.

- Hola.

- Hola – mi voz salió casi soñadora. Ansiaba verlo.

Consciente de que nadie pasaría por aquí me tiré a sus brazos y me colgué de su cuello - ¡Ey!, mira que yo también te extrañaba mucho.

- No quiero que nunca… nunca, pasemos tanto tiempo sin vernos – lo miré fijamente a los ojos para que viera bien mi determinación -, pensé que me iba a morir de abstinencia.

- ¿Y si te regalo una foto?

- No es lo mismo – negué -. Tu rostro nunca será el mismo y tu olor…

Me pegué bien a su pecho y lo apreté con fuerza – Aún no sé lo que me diste Bella pero estoy tan adicto como tú.

- Somos un par de psicópatas… creo que voy a empezar a guardar cosas tuyas y a olerlas cuando esté sola.

- Yo también – me apretó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, antes de comenzar a besar mis cabellos.

En un principio fueron solo besos cortos pero de un momento a otro se creó una burbuja de necesidad entre ambos. Yo me separé lo justo de su cuerpo para poder alzarme y alcanzar sus labios. Agradecí la agilidad de mi novio para tomarme en brazos y llevarme hasta dentro de uno de los baños, este era un pasillo solitario pero nunca como para ponerse a follar en el.

No sé qué baño fue y no me importó, la luz estaba apagada por lo que hice todo por instinto, ni siquiera nos desnudamos por completo, él levantó mi falda y yo abrí sus pantalones, él corrió a un lado mi ropa interior y yo saqué mi polla por encima de la suya. No hubo más preliminar que cuando rozó un par de veces mi clítoris con la punta de su pene para comprobar que tan húmeda estaba.

- Enreda tus piernas…

- ¿Así?

Él asintió y yo me aferré con todo lo que pude a su cuerpo. Mi espalda estuvo por un momento apoyada en una pared pero rápidamente Edward nos cambió de posición y me sentó sobre el lavamanos en donde tuve un mayor apoyo para alzar las caderas y profundizar sus embestidas.

- Más adentro… vamos Edward… métemela hasta el fondo – hablé casi con los dientes apretados. Estaba caliente en un nivel casi absurdo.

- ¿Hasta el fondo? – embistió con rudeza arrancándome un grito que estaba segura escuchó más de alguien - ¿Qué tan al fondo cariño?... ¿Quiere sentir mi polla en tu garganta?

- Solo métela… déjame sentir que tan grande la tienes.

Puse mis dos manos en su rostro y lo afirmé para que solo me viera a mí – Eres una chica sucia.

- ¿Por querer que mi novio me folle con fuerza?

- No – no lo vi venir pero si sentí como con sus dedos acariciaba mi clítoris -, eres una chica sucia porque no te importa que te folle rápido y duro en un baño.

- Contigo… - tiré la cabeza hacia atrás un poco -, soy capaz de follar donde sea… creo que si me pides que te la chupe en medio del pasillo lo haría… amo tu polla en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo – para darle énfasis a mis palabras apreté mis paredes internas como si me estuviera aguantando.

- ¡Mierda! ¡JODIDA MIERDA!, hazlo de nuevo bebé… aprieta así… rico…

Edward dejó de acariciar mi clítoris y llevó su dedo empapado con mis líquidos hasta mis labios, lo lamí sin hacerlo realmente, estaba tan excitada que no estaba segura de recordar el sabor después. Mis manos seguían en su rostro y ahora las suyas me imitaban, ambos queríamos vernos fijamente. El choque de nuestras pieles y respiraciones era lo único que se sentía en el lugar. Fuerte y húmedo.

- Voy a correrme.

- Lo sé… pero quiero que lo hagas adentro… quiero que dejes tu semen dentro de mí por todo el día… quiero tener tu leche caliente en mi cuerpo mientras trabajo, que me recuerde esto.

- ¡Jodida…niña…sucia!

Me afirmó del cuello presionándolo un poco pero con la suficiente delicadeza para que no me sintiera asfixiada. Me corrí duro y él también lo hizo, lo sentí descargarse por completo en mi interior antes de salirse, creo que un poco de nuestra mezcla se escurrió por entre mis piernas pero no me importó, quería ese recordatorio por el resto del día.

- Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente – murmuré. A estas alturas Victoria debía estar desesperada.

- Yo también.

Nos acomodamos la ropa a tientas. Cuando estuvimos listos prendimos la luz.

- ¿Puedo ir a verte esta noche?

Rodé los ojos y lo besé castamente. Era tan lindo – Por supuesto, Amor.

- Bien, estaré ahí como a las ocho. ¿Bien?

- ¡Perfecto!

Si salía a las 6 de acá me daba tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que quería. Nos dimos un beso de despedida y cada uno se fue por su parte. Al final tuve razón, Victoria me estaba buscando, me serví mi café aunque casi no me lo pude tomar, todo el día fue un hervidero para _ColorArt_, esos inversionistas que nunca aparecen hoy lo hicieron y se pusieron a revisar departamento por departamento para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Menos mal que cuando nos tocó, fue Vicky quien explicó todo, yo solo recibí unas cuantas felicitaciones por mi trabajo y nada más.

Para el final del día aún me duraba mi encuentro con Edward así que cuando me fui no estaba tan afectada por no haber vuelto a ver a mi novio durante el día. Menos mal que en la mañana quise llevar mi auto porque o si no me hubiera dado mucha flojera ir a buscarlo, hoy recién era lunes y el cumpleaños de mi novio era el miércoles pero si quería encontrar algo especial para él debía ponerme en campaña ahora.

Hace un poco más de una semana estábamos tomándonos una copa de vino cuando su reloj murió, ni siquiera lo había tocado, en un principio pensó que era la pila pero por más que la cambio no volvió a andar, hasta hoy aún no lo reemplazaba así que intentaría por ahí. Cuando llegué al centro comercial me fui directo a la tienda de relojes, no me alcanzaba el sueldo para comprar algo muy costoso y además sabía que él no aceptaría algo así por lo que la tienda común y corriente de relojes me pareció una buena idea.

La tienda era enorme y estaba llena de gente pero pude mirar una gran variedad. Ya había seleccionado un par que me gustaban por lo que me acerqué a la caja para buscar ayuda cuando me di cuenta que una mujer estaba pidiendo que le grabaran su reloj.

- No, solo eso… no me gustan las fechas.

- Bien, entonces estará listo para mañana señora…

- Esme.

Me acerqué más a la señora, primero porque quería saber cuánto me costaría grabar el reloj de Edward y segundo porque me dio curiosidad que la mujer tuviera el mismo nombre que mi suegra.

- Perdón – le hablé al dependiente que estaba recibiendo la tarjeta de la mujer -, ¿el grabado tiene un costo adicional?

- Cincuenta dólares más señorita.

- Bien – asentí y saqué cuentas mentales.

Si el reloj me costaba ciento cincuenta dólares, estaría pagando alrededor de doscientos dólares lo que me parecía un precio bastante justo para el regalo de Edward, además, pensaba hacerle toda una cena romántica en donde lo agasajaría de todas las formas posible.

El vendedor todavía estaba atendiendo a la mujer, a quien no me atrevía a mirar. Me daba un poco de pena que pudiera ser la madre de Edward, quizás eso era imposible pero aún así.

- Quiero llevar un reloj que vi en la vitrina… ¿se lo pido a usted?

- Sí, señorita, si me espera un momento… - el rostro del joven, que estaba pasando la tarjeta de la mujer, se desfiguró - . Lo siento, señora Cullen, falló el sistema… necesito que vuelva a ingresar su clave.

- Claro.

Bien, mis manos sudaron, sí, era la madre de Edward pero yo no pensaba en presentarme, aunque si podía por último saludarla, quizás si ahora le caía bien se podría acordar de mí cuando la volviera a ver. Además, si ella le había comprado ya un reloj a mi novio no tenía sentido que yo también lo hiciera. Sí, esto era por el bien del regalo de Edward.

- ¿Un regalo para su hijo?

- No tengo hijos, es para mi esposo.

Me volteé a verla y mi corazón se estrujó. No había forma en el infierno que ella fuera la madre de nadie, esa mujer solo se veía un poco mayor que yo.

- ¿Su… esposo?... se ve joven.

- Sí – me sonrió -, eso es porque me casé muy joven, con Edward recién habíamos cumplido los 25 cuando dimos el sí.

- ¿Edward?

Apreté los puños pero no por mucho tiempo ya que las manos me sudaban – Sí, mi esposo… oh, perdón, Esme Cullen… un gusto – estiró su mano hacía mi pero no fui capaz de tomar.

Ahora…. ¿cómo le daba la mano a la esposa de mi novio?

¡Mierda!

No era mi novio. Era el esposo de alguien y eso me convertía a mí en su amante.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo por betear esta historia y gracias a las que aún me leeran después de esto.**

**Les dije que la historia tenía una razón para avanzar de esa forma.**

**La verdadera trama es sobre lo que hará Bella estando enamorada de un hombre casado, ella, siendo joven y con toda la vida por delante tendrá que tomar una decisión. Esa es la verdadera trama de Casualidades del Destino.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

- ¿Estás bien, linda?

Asentí solo porque mi cabeza atinó a reaccionar. Quise sonreírle pero no pude, en lugar de eso solo le regalé una mueca bastante extraña.

- No te ves bien… ¿quieres que te acompañe al baño o que llame a alguien?

Llené mis pulmones antes de probar mi voz – No, gracias.

- Bien, pero…

Los ojos de Esme mostraban su preocupación, ella estaba preocupada por una desconocida, no se veía una mala mujer, pero… ¿se preocuparía igual si supiera que me estoy acostando con su esposo?

Mi estómago se revolvió ante ese pensamiento, me sentí mal y solo pude apoyarme en el mostrador, cerré los ojos cuando sentí que todo se movía a mí alrededor.

- Señora… ¿quiere que llame una ambulancia? – preguntó el vendedor.

- Ehh – negué rogando porque me hicieran caso. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era hacer de esto un espectáculo -. No, yo me encargaré de ella – suspiré aliviada cuando ella se negó.

Sentí que me tomaban por los hombros, sabía que era ella, su aroma dulce era inconfundible. Quise removerme y decirle que no me tocara, que cuando supiera todo iba a querer lavarse las manos con cloro, pero no lo hice, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado lánguido para hacerlo.

La dejé que me guiara a quién sabe dónde, el centro comercial no debía estar muy lleno, así que supongo que fue poca la gente que me vio con lastima al pasar. Caminé lo mejor que pude hasta que ella se detuvo.

- Siéntate aquí, querida.

Me sentó en una superficie dura y helada, abrí los ojos y reconocí enseguida el baño de mujeres – Estoy bien -, quise convencerme más a mí misma que a ella.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte ir así – la vi agacharse frente a mí y poner un paño o un papel húmedo en mi frente, no estoy segura qué pero se sentía muy bien.

- Yo… necesito irme a mi casa.

Hizo una mueca extraña con los labios que me dolió en el pecho, su preocupación me estaba haciendo mal - ¿Andas sola? – asentí -, si quieres yo podría ir a dejarte.

- No, ando en auto – me enderecé para que notara mis intenciones de alejarme -. Lamento mucho todo el inconveniente que le he causado.

- Oh, por favor – me sonrió -, tutéame… si debemos tener casi la misma edad.

- Claro – la misma edad, la misma edad, ella no era mucho mayor que yo -, Bella.

Estiré mi mano hacia ella porque era lo correcto no porque quisiera tener más contacto – Esme Cullen.

¿Era necesario que me recodara su apellido?

No, no podía ser injusta, ella no lo estaba haciendo para hacerme sufrir porque simplemente no sabía que yo era la amante de su esposo.

¡Mierda!, llevé mis manos a mi frente, yo era la amante de un hombre casado.

¿Cuán jodidamente mal estaba eso?

- ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo?

- No… es solo que… creo que me bajó la presión.

- ¿Sabes?, estaba a punto de reunirme con mi esposo, si quieres puedo decirle que me recoja en tu casa para que pueda llevarte. No quiero que pienses mal pero es que de verdad me preocupa verte tan mal, no creo que sea conveniente que manejes ahora.

- No, por favor…

Solo hasta que hablé me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Llamar ahora a Edward no mejoraría de ninguna forma las cosas.

- Tranquila cariño, no quería ponerte más nerviosa.

- Yo solo quiero irme.

- Pero…

Sus palabras se atoraron cuando su celular sonó, la vi mientras llevaba su mano al bolso, de reojo pude ver el reflejo del diamante que descansaba en su dedo anular. Nunca un anillo me había causado tanto dolor. Creo que estaba tan concentrada en ello que no me di cuenta de que ya había contestado.

- No lo sé, amor… me encontré con una chica y no sé muy bien, no quiero dejarla sola.

Cuando me di cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, reuní mis pocas fuerzas y apoyando en el frio soporte en donde estaba sentada, me puse de pie.

- No, Bella, espera un poco por favor – tapó el teléfono y me habló -, Edward está por llegar, nosotros te iremos a dejar, solo espera un momento por favor.

- No – tragué el nudo de mi garganta -, yo de verdad necesito irme de aquí – me aferré a mi bolso como si fuera mi mayor soporte en estos momentos.

- ¡Bella, espera! – dijo algo al teléfono pero no supe qué.

Me di vuelta tan rápido como pude y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, corrí por los pasillos del centro comercial hasta el estacionamiento.

No estoy muy segura de cómo llegué a mi auto pero si sé que ni bien cerré la puerta del conductor mi celular comenzó a sonar. Fui una estúpida por quincuagésima vez y contesté sin mirar quién era.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Bella, amor?

Cerré los ojos con excesiva fuerza y pegué mi frente al manubrio, no podía ser tan descarado de llamarme cuando acaba de cortar con su esposa.

- Amor, ¿dónde estás?

Sonreí sin una pizca de humor, mientras negaba con la cabeza detuve una lágrima que se había escapado de mi ojo derecho, la miré por un segundo, esta era la primera lágrima con el nombre de Edward pero estaba más que segura de que no sería la última.

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Quieres saber si estoy en el centro comercial?

Su silencio profundo me confirmó lo que ya sabía, lo único que Edward quería saber era si yo era la Bella que estaba con su esposa. Saber si su fachada de hombre soltero se había caído y si yo por fin había abierto los ojos a esta horrible realidad.

Apreté los labios y esperé por alguna palabra de él, esperé por unos segundos pero algo me decía que la cobardía de Edward llegaba a extremos que aún ni siquiera comenzaba a entender.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada?

- Necesitamos hablar – su voz sonó profunda y seria. Por un segundo pensé que no era Edward quien me estaba hablando.

- No hay nada que hablar… yo… ya me quedó todo más que claro.

Apreté mi mano libre en un puño, tenía esa sádica necesidad de golpear algo para liberar un poco de tensión.

- Las cosas no son como lo estás pensando.

Reí, ahora sí, con humor – Creo que las cosas son exactamente como las estoy pensando.

- Bella, amor, mira… no podemos hablar esto por teléfono, necesitamos hablarlo en privado. Juntémonos en tu casa ¿sí?

- No hay nada que hablar Edward. Punto.

Corté el teléfono porque no era capaz de seguir hablando con él. Puse el auto en marcha y como si fuera guiada por un piloto automático, llegué a mi departamento, esperaba entrar y lamentarme por mi vida, pensar en lo estúpida que había sido por creer en las palabras de un hombre mayor que yo, que aunque no me sobrepasaba por muchos años si lo hacía en experiencia.

Haber tenido un solo novio nunca me había molestado, Alec no fue mi príncipe azul pero dentro de todo, nuestra relación fue como cualquier otra. Mientras estudiaba no tuve interés en ir en busca de chicos, sabía muy bien que cuando llegara el momento, ese hombre por el que estaba esperando, aparecería.

Ahora me daba risa, el hombre que amaba y que sentía era el que iba a estar conmigo por siempre, era de otra. El sueño de una casa con jardín, con cerca blanca y con niños corriendo era realidad, pero de Edward y Esme, yo en ese cuadro perfecto no jugaba ningún papel aparte de la pobre amante que entretuvo al hombre confundido mientras recordaba cuanto amaba a su esposa.

¿Es triste?

Quizás no lo sería tanto si Esme fuera una completa perra. Sería fácil para mí hacerme a la idea de que esa mala mujer tiene atrapado al pobre Edward en un matrimonio por obligación y sin amor, pero ¡vamos!, acabo de conocerla y ella sin tener ninguna obligación conmigo, se preocupó por mí.

No necesitaba conocerla mucho más para saber que, independiente de los problemas maritales que tuviera, ella era una persona buena y no se merecía lo que estaba haciendo. Porque, sí, a pesar de que en este punto soy una víctima más de los caprichos de Edward, yo si me acosté con él, sí, hice el amor con un hombre que es casado.

¡Mierda!

Eran tantas las señales, si tan solo hubiera abierto los ojos un poco más o no me hubiera encerrado en ese mundo casi perfecto que acaba de conocer, quizás podría haberme dado cuenta de la verdad.

¡Vamos!

Es casi imposible que a estas alturas, un hombre de más de treinta años nunca pueda quedarse a dormir con su novia. Yo solo fui una chica estúpida que pensó que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Alcé mi mirada y confirmé lo que ya sabía, bueno, pero siempre es buena una última confirmación de primera fuente. El rostro compungido de Edward no mentía.

- Bella, amor, te he estado esperando.

No dije nada, rebusqué mis llaves dentro de mi bolso y abrí la puerta. No pensaba darles un espectáculo a mis vecinos.

- Dime algo… por favor.

- Estás casado.

Tiré las llaves en la mesa de centro, mi bolso y mi chaqueta en el sofá, parecía que me estaba preparando para una pelea de boxeo.

- Eso no es como lo estás pensando.

- Es exactamente como lo estoy pensando – repliqué.

Mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse, no tenía caso negarle la salida a mis lágrimas – Necesitas escuchar mi versión.

- He sido tu amante, todo este tiempo y ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de aclararme qué rol jugaba en tu vida, esa es la única versión que necesito saber.

- Bella…

Se me acercó sin que pudiera verlo venir, me tomó de mis brazos y me zamarreó un poco. Su frente se pegó a la mía y sus labios rozaron los míos.

- No me alejes de ti.

Pestañeé varias veces tratando de acomodar sus palabras - ¿Qué? – lo miré hacia arriba -. ¿Qué es lo que me estás pidiendo?

- Que no me alejes, no sé qué haría si me dejas ahora.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, ni siquiera así conseguí poner sus palabras con coherencia. Lo que me acababa de decir tenía un solo significado.

- ¿Quieres que siga siendo tu amante?

- No lo digas así… lo que yo quiero… - se acercó un paso y yo retrocedí dos.

- Quédate dónde estás – lo amenacé, nunca pensé que mi voz saliera así -, no te quiero cerca de mí.

- Bella, amor.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIRME AMOR! ¡Yo no soy tu amor!

Ahora las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por montones, no me importaba controlarme, ya no quería controlarme.

- Vete, Edward, quiero que salgas de mi casa.

- No, no pienso irme.

Verlo tan decidido y con esa arrogancia, me dio fuerzas, abrí la puerta y lo empujé como pude, él no opuso mucha resistencia, muy probablemente no se dio cuenta de lo que yo pensaba hacer.

Cuando conseguí sacarlo de mi casa cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella, poco a poco me dejé caer hasta que toqué el suelo.

- Las cosas no están bien con Esme, te juro que pensaba hablar contigo, explicarte las cosas.

Negué y me aferré a mis rodillas, no me servían de nada sus explicaciones ahora, me quedé callada, él ya se cansaría y se iría, después de todo, su esposa lo estaba esperando.

- Déjame entrar y contarte toda la historia. La noche que nos conocimos, habíamos peleado, las cosas no están bien.

Y sí, parece que esa sería su excusa, _"las cosas no están bien"_, como si eso hiciera que todo esto fuera menos mierda.

Los siguientes minutos no dijo nada, pero lo sentí, sabía que seguía detrás de mi puerta. Sentí ese impulso de abrirle y dejar que me explicara lo que fuera, que me hiciera ver que esto no estaba mal, que Esme era el peor ser sobre la tierra y que eran sus acciones las que justificaban esto. Pero no, nada de eso sería así, solo sería un nuevo engaño para mí. Nuevos sollozos salieron desde el fondo de mi pecho, no quería esto, no quería que nada de esto me pasara, quería cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para encontrarme que Edward estaba a mi lado y que era solo mío.

Me tapé la boca con ambas manos cuando volví a sollozar, mi cuerpo a estas alturas iba a quedar completamente deshidratado.

- ¡Bella! Abre, amor… por favor.

Apreté los ojos con más fuerza, apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta y la toqué con el mayor esfuerzo que pude, la sola acción de levantar mi mano me costaba como los mil demonios.

- ¡BELLA! ¡TE JURO POR DIOS QUE ECHARÉ A BAJO ESTA PUTA PUERTA!

Miré mi departamento, quería irme a mi cama y seguir llorando ahí, pero saberlo afuera de mi puerta, el saberlo cerca era suficiente para mí. Quizás era una maldita estúpida y masoquista, pero a pesar de todo, quería sentir a Edward cerca de mí.

- Necesito tiempo – hablé.

No sé si lo dije para que Edward lo escuchara o para convencerme, solo sé que después de eso la actitud de Edward cambió.

- Te daré tiempo, pero por favor… no te alejes.

Cuando sentí que sus pasos se perdían por el pasillo, me puse de pie y caminé hasta mi cuarto. Ya iban a ser las nueve de la noche y necesitaba hacer algo antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Llevaba mi celular en mi bolsillo así que no fue necesario volver a la sala. Agradecí haber guardado el número el primer día.

Marqué y no me preocupé por mejorar mi voz, la verdad es que ahora mientras peor sonara era mejor.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, Victoria, soy Bella.

- ¡Oh!, hola, Bella… ¿Qué pasa?, se te escucha mal.

- Estoy… resfriada – con mi mano libre alejé un poco mis lágrimas -, y quería saber si puedo faltar mañana, voy a… - miré por todo el cuarto buscando algo que avalara mi mentira -, tomarme una medicina que va a sedarme un poco y puede que me quede dormida, entonces…

- Tranquila, Bella, se nota lo mal que estás, no es necesario que me des más explicaciones.

Di una risita tonta. ¿Se notaba lo mal que estaba?, sé que esa no era la intención de mi jefa pero sus palabras solo consiguieron hacerme sentir peor.

- Muchas gracias, Vicky.

- Cuídate, deberías tomar muchos líquidos y no pasar frío, dicen que mañana lloverá.

- Prenderé la calefacción – solo quería cortar así que apresuré el paso -, ahora me voy, me está doliendo la cabeza.

- Bien, adiós Bella.

- Adiós.

Tranqué la llamada y me volví a acurrucar en mi cama. Sí, hacía frio así que me saqué lo que pude de ropa y me metí debajo de las cobijas, siempre he sido friolenta y por eso era una costumbre mía subir el cubrecama hasta que me cubriera el mentón, pero ahora que hice eso mismo sentí una connotación totalmente distinta, era como si me sintiera mucho más protegida de esa forma.

Cerré los ojos y rogué porque el cansancio provocará que el sueño llegara pronto, pero no fue así. Mis ojos aunque no se sostenía muy bien debido a la hinchazón que habían secundado las lágrimas, seguían abiertos y expectantes.

Volví a tomar mi celular y comencé a pasar los contactos, quería hablar con alguien pero no sabía con quien. Solo lo supe cuando ya había marcado, esperé un par de tonos pero nadie contestaba, cuando ya estaba a punto de cortar, lo hicieron.

- ¿Hola? – bien, ni siquiera tenía mi número registrado.

- Hola – respondí lo mejor que pude.

- ¿Quién habla?

Reí con nerviosos, supongo que no podía esperar mucho más de ella – Soy Bella, mamá.

- Oh… ¿Y por qué llamas?, ¿necesitas dinero?

Si el hoyo en mi pecho antes ya era grande ahora creció un poquito más – No, estoy trabajando mamá, no necesito dinero. Yo solo… quería saber como estaban.

- Mira, me alegra mucho que estés bien pero de verdad no creo que sea un buen momento, con tu padre hoy tenemos una cena y estamos un poco retrasados, quizás sería conveniente que volvieras a llamar otro día.

- ¿Qué les hice?

- ¿Qué?

Sequé mis lágrimas que ahora volvieron a la carga – Eso… ¿Que qué les hice?, no entiendo porque son así conmigo… tan fríos, se supone que son mis padres.

- Bella, no empieces con eso. Sé que es normal eso de _"mis papás no me quieren"_ pero pensé que tú ya habías pasado esa etapa.

- Pues parece que no la he superado – me acomodé en la cama para quedar mejor sentada -, parece ser que ustedes me jodieron de tal forma que el destino busca ensañarse conmigo.

- Niña, no entiendo de que estás hablando y de verdad que no tengo tiempo para esto.

- No, tú y papá nunca tienen tiempo para mí. Ni siquiera me han llamado para saber por qué terminé el contrato del departamento y dónde estoy viviendo ahora, porque eso no les interesa.

Escuché cosas moverse del otro lado, sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta – Isabella…

- Solo dime algo – suspiré -, ¿Qué destino querían para mí? ¿Qué destino soñaban, como padres, que tuviera su única hija?

- Eres inteligente, siempre lo has sido, sé que conseguirías un buen trabajo en cuanto terminaras la universidad y que te casaras con un hombre perfecto, tendrás una bella familia y quizás ahí nos entiendas mejor.

Reí, ahora con un poco más de humor, mi madre era un caso – Bueno, creo que tengo que decirte que tu visión no puede estar más lejos de la realidad. Quizás algunas partes se cumplan pero nunca entenderé el porqué en toda esta conversación no me has preguntado qué me pasa… creo que hoy es el día más triste de mi vida y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

- Isabella…

- Adiós madre, envíale saludos a mi papá.

Volví a cortar la llamada pero no solté el celular, me fui directo al álbum de fotos especialmente dedicado a Edward y comencé a pasarlas una por una, en todas ella se notaba el amor que nos entregábamos. No tenía dudas de mi amor por él y quizás tampoco las había sobre el de él pero…

Un mensaje de texto hizo que la foto desapareciera.

_**Te amo, créeme eso. Nunca he querido hacerte daño, tú eres la mejor parte de mi día, por favor, no me dejes ahora.**_

_**Edward.**_

En lo poco que ha podido decirme Edward nunca me ha dicho que dejará a Esme o que está en proceso de divorcio, ni siquiera sé si tienen hijos, casa, perro o lo que sea. Él lo único que me dice es que no lo deje pero, ¿y yo?, ¿Qué quiero yo?

Volví a mirar una foto de nosotros dos, estaba tomada en mi departamento. ¡Mierda!, tan tonta fui, no salíamos a ningún lugar público y yo nunca me di cuenta, ¡estúpida!

En esa foto se nos veía felices, éramos felices. Recordé a Esme, la esposa de Edward y ella también se veía feliz, no tenía excusas para odiarla por lo que esto era algo completamente difícil de pensar.

Cerré la foto y me fui al mensaje, aún no estaba segura de que lo haría, mentira, en el fondo sabía muy bien cuál sería mi decisión.

_**Necesito tiempo, aún tengo muchas cosas que pensar. **_

_**Bella.**_

Quizás ese mensaje no era muy claro para él, pero sí lo era para mí. Con ese mensaje estaba aceptando toda esta mierda, no me importaban sus explicaciones ni la existencia de su esposa, ni siquiera me importaban todas esas cosas que no sabía que estaban ahí.

Hoy, por primera vez en mi vida quería ser egoísta y pensar solo en mí. Hoy quería aceptar esa posibilidad de estar con Edward pasando por sobre todo, aún no sabía que es lo que haría con todo esto pero estaba segura de que lo amo y que aunque esto me convierta en la peor persona del mundo, no estaba lista para dejarlo ir.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, tenía tanta pena y rabia que mi pecho ya me estaba doliendo por el esfuerzo, quería llorar y llorar para saber si así se me olvidaba esta pesadilla.

Después de todo, ser la amante de alguien nunca fue algo que yo viera en mí destino.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, acá está este capítulo.**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo por betearme y por sus consejos :)**

**Voy a hacer todo lo posible por contestar los RW hoy, pero están todos leídos.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Agaché la cabeza y dejé que el agua caliente golpeara por completo mi cuello. Había dormido toda la noche pero como la mierda, ahora no me quedaba más que levantarme y poner una sonrisa para ir al trabajo.

Me costó mucho terminar de arreglar, pero puse el mayor empeño que pude, iba a ver a Edward sí o sí, de eso estaba segura, porque dudaba mucho que no me buscara, así que si quería mantener mi empleo iba a tener que hacer de tripas corazón y demostrar que antes que nada estaba mi profesionalismo, no pensaba dar un espectáculo en mi lugar de trabajo, yo no era así… bueno, tampoco era la amante de nadie pero Edward no me preguntó mi opinión antes de convertirme en la suya.

Llegué diez minutos antes y agradecí que Victoria me hubiese dejado una carpeta con trabajo. Necesitaba enviar algunos mails y dar algunos vistos buenos a unas gráficas que ya habíamos discutidos, por lo que me mantuve ocupada casi hasta mediodía.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en el mismo segundo que enviaba el último mail – Anna.

- Algo pasa y quiero que me digas qué es.

Tomé mi cabeza entre mis dos manos y la sostuve mientras que mi hombro sostenía mi celular – Anna… no pasa nada – mi voz salió tan amortiguada y depresiva que llegué a rodar los ojos, ni siquiera yo me creía.

- Bella…

- Mira… pasó algo pero estoy bien, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para ordenar mis ideas, sabes que cuando esté lista te buscaré y te contaré todo con lujo de detalles.

- Solo dime una cosa…

- Sí, Anna, tiene que ver con Edward – ya conocía lo suficientemente bien a mi amiga para saber qué es lo que preguntaría.

- ¿Es malo cierto?

Salí de mi posición y tomé el celular mejor – Para mí lo es, bueno, aún no sé qué tanto… es solo que… necesito pensar.

- Pero amiga… nunca es bueno pensar sola, ya sabes que siempre estoy para ayudarte en lo que sea, mira, si quieres te voy a buscar para que almorcemos juntas.

Negué casi como si estuviera viéndome – No, de verdad, sabes que él está aquí y no quiero problemas, de verdad.

- Esta bien, pero… hay algo más, ¿no?

Esta chica me subía el ánimo con tan poco, no pude evitar reír ante su suspicacia, la forma en que me conocía era única – Ayer llamé a mis padres pero no pasó nada fuera de lo normal.

- Odios a esos dos, yo no sé cómo pueden ser así contigo… apuesto a que si te hubieras quedado embarazada a los dieciséis o si fueras una drogadicta, se preocuparían mucho más por ti… Amiga, déjame decirte que tus padres son una mierda.

- Lo sé, y me hace bien saber que no es solo exageración mía.

Cerré un ojo por lo que venía - ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – y ahí estaba su grito -, no soy ideas tuyas, para nada.

- Me hace bien hablar contigo, Anna, dudo que algún día alguien me llegue a conocer como tú.

- Entonces creo que deberíamos casarnos, los hombres son una mierda, eso está comprobado. ¡Volvámonos lesbianas!

Me reí de verdad, de hecho tuve que bajar la voz porque sentí miradas sobre mí – Creo que esperaré un poco más para cambiarme de bando.

- Sí, yo también… no creo ser capaz de conformarme solo con un consolador por muchas velocidades que tenga.

- Bien, creo que la charla se desvió así que te cortaré – cambié el teléfono de oreja.

- Te cortaré pero con el compromiso de que me llames si quieres hablar… ¡júralo!

- Lo juro… de verdad.

- Bien, te creo. Cuídate amiga.

- Besos.

Corté con un ánimo totalmente renovado. Aún me quedaba rellenar una plantilla así que me puse a hacerlo antes de que se me fueran las energías, solo cuando terminé con mis quehaceres mi jefa entró a la oficina. Se veía cansada y algo encabronada.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Tiró su bolso a un lado y se me acercó, amé su gesto tan maternal – Bien… creo que fue más alergia que otra cosa.

- No digo que faltes una semana pero si te sientes muy mal puedes tomarte otro día.

- Me siento bien.

La miré directo a los ojos, no quería que me siguiera preguntando porque no quería que se diera cuenta de la mierda que llevaba por dentro.

- Bueno… si te pasa algo puedes hablar conmigo, parece que soy buena en eso.

Hizo un gesto de cansancio que me fue imposible ignorarlo, se dejó caer en la silla al lado mío y se hundió en ella. Bien, tenía que preguntarle algo, se notaba a leguas que no estaba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa, Vicky?

Ella frunció el ceño y me miró con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado – Es algo largo y latero.

- Oh, perdón – los colores me subieron y se agolparon en mis mejillas -, no quería ser entrometida.

- No, no es eso – se apoyó el respaldar de la silla, parecía una nenita con pucheros -, es solo que… bien, te voy a contar solo por encima porque conoces a uno de los involucrados pero… en fin.

- ¿Ubicas a Esme?

El tiempo no me alcanzó para pensar, me tensé antes de procesar sus palabras - ¿La esposa de Edward? – de alguna forma agradecí haberme enterado de la verdad porque o si no hubiera dicho; ¿la madre Edward?

¡Dios!

Hubiera hecho el completo ridículo, por lo menos, ahora sabía un poco mejor sobre que terreno estaba pisando, era pantanoso a cagar pero por lo menos sabía que era una mierda y no esa nube de algodón que tontamente me imaginaba antes.

- Bueno, entonces no me quedó otra que…

- Perdón – la interrumpí -, me perdí… empieza de nuevo por favor.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero lo hizo – Te decía que Esme, la esposa de Edward, es amiga mía desde el colegio, de hecho conseguí este trabajo porque Edward ya trabajaba acá, en fin… ella es mi mejor amiga de siempre y hace un tiempo que noto que hay algo mal con ella pero más que quise sonsacarle algo no pude hasta anoche y me tuvo prácticamente hasta hoy en la mañana contándome y llorando todo.

- ¿Va algo mal?

Vicky suspiró – No quiero hablarte mucho… ya sabes – se encogió de hombros -, como conoces a Edward y eso.

- Claro, entiendo.

- Mira, la cosa es que anoche Esme me contó un montón de cosas y que me sirvieron para por fin darle sentido a algunas sospechas que tenía.

Mi corazón retumbó, esas "sospechas" no sonaban muy bien.

- Pero… ¿Ya está todo bien?

- Ellos siempre están bien – algo en su tono no hizo que sus palabras fueran cien por ciento sinceras -, de hecho ayer me quedó más que claro que nunca se van a divorciar… creo que por más problemas que tengas siempre encontraran la forma de solucionarlos – rodó los ojos como si no estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras.

- Pero… ¿están muy mal?

- No es que estén tan mal… es que Esme… sé que mi amiga ha cometido muchos errores pero Edward no la ayuda, él debería apoyarla y actuar como un esposo… anoche por ejemplo – hizo un gesto con un mano abierta -, ella estaba como la mierda y él no llegó en toda la noche, solo hoy en la mañana pasó a cambiarse de ropa y nada más. Esa no es forma de actuar de un esposo.

Suspiré – Quizás tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte.

- Es que no fue tan fuerte, Esme me contó un poco más y aunque lo que les pasa puede considerarse el fin del mundo, estoy segura que para una pareja como la de ellos, no es nada.

- Pero entonces sus problemas no son para preocuparse, quizás es solo una mala decisión sobre el color de la próxima alfombra – quise hacer una broma y parece que funcionó porque Vicky rió.

- Sí, es muy probable, aunque sé que hay más de lo que me contó ella anoche, estoy segura de que más temprano que tarde volverán a ser esos empalagosos que tanta subida de azúcar me provocan.

- ¿Son muy cariñosos? – bien, ahí estaba mi veta masoquista queriendo saber más sobre la relación de mi novio con su esposa.

Patético.

- Son lo suficientemente cariños… bueno, la verdad es que son más cariñosos que la mayoría, ellos son como esas típicas parejas de televisión, ya sabes… esa pareja que te venden desde pequeñita como la ideal.

- Oh, claro - asentí. Necesitaba ser un poco más específica si quería obtener información real -, entonces son un matrimonio perfecto.

La mueca en su rostro no me dijo que sí - Creo que en este momento son tan perfectos como antes, Esme... es mi mejor amiga pero...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo quiere? - me acerqué un poco más a Victoria, quería escuchar esto de cerca.

- No es eso... al contrario, creo que lo quiere mucho... a veces siento que es él quien no la quiere. Estoy segura de que ella lo dejaría ir si supiera que así Edward sería feliz... a ese punto lo ama.

Un nudo en mi garganta me impidió hablar enseguida, tuve que pasarlo antes de abrir la boca - ¿O sea que Edward es quién no quiere divorciarse?

- Exacto, de hecho creo que él nunca la dejará ir y a veces me gustaría que lo hiciera, Esme es una muy buena mujer y se merece a alguien distinto, alguien que la ame y no la engañe.

- ¿Enga... ñe?

Los ojos de Vicky se entrecerraron para mirarme, estaba segura de que sabía de lo mío con Edward y que este era mi final en _ColorArt_.

- No… bueno, no me refiero a que le sea infiel con otra mujer, solo que a veces hay otras formas de engañar a alguien – por un segundo volví a respirar tranquila, pero solo un segundo.

- Vicky, quizás no es nada, como te lo dije… lo más probable es que sea una tontería, pero siempre es bueno que estés atenta a tu amiga en el caso de que te necesite.

- Sí, por lo menos creo que le quedó más que claro que necesita exteriorizar un poco más, guardarse las cosas nunca es bueno. En fin – se puso de pie -, lo más probable es que sean solo tontos problemas por los niños… Dios sabe los muchos dolores de cabeza que me han provocado a mí mis chicos.

- ¿Niños?

Mi voz no se quebró pero estaba a punto de hacerlo – Hijos – rodó los ojos -, siempre son lo más hermoso pero también lo más difícil del matrimonio.

La vi meterse en su despacho lentamente pero estaba segura de que el tiempo estaba pasando con normalidad, solo que yo no lo sentía, ahora lo único que necesitaba era que la tierra se abriera y me tragara… pero literalmente, de verdad.

Estuve bastante tiempo sentada sin moverme, quería procesar las cosas y ponerlas en orden pero me era imposible, necesitaba hablar con…, cerré los ojos y tomé mi teléfono. Busqué su número entre mis contactos y lo marqué antes de que me arrepintiera.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, soy Bella… necesito hablar un par de cosas contigo y creo que lo mejor es que nos juntemos hoy, es importante.

- Bien, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Bella, pero solo te pido que me dejes explicar las cosas.

- Eso es lo que quiero, explicaciones… estoy imaginándome muchas cosas que solo cagan más toda esta mierda pero necesito escuchar, salir, algunas cosas de tu boca… pero que sean verdades, Edward.

- Te daré solo verdades, lo prometo.

- Bien, entonces, ¿nos juntamos hoy a tomar una cerveza en Momo's?

- Me parece perfecto.

Asentí aunque él no me pudiera ver - ¿A las siete?

- A las siete estaré ahí.

- Bien, entonces…

Me interrumpió casi cuando ya estaba colgando – Bella, solo recuerda que te amo, ¿sí?

- Nos vemos en la noche.

Corté antes de decir algo que no fuera correcto, mi corazón quería gritarle que lo amaba pero sabía que eso no era posible.

Aunque me costó un poco, conseguí volver a concentrarme en el trabajo, lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era poner la mente en el trabajo y concentrarme en la campaña de ropa interior que requería toda mi atención.

.

.

.

Entré a Momo's sobre las siete de la tarde, había bastante gente por lo que me costó un poco divisar la mesa en la que estaba Edward, bueno, tampoco es que me fuera muy difícil reconocerlo entre la multitud, además, dicen por ahí que cuando uno está enamorada y entra a una habitación, por muy llena que esté, solo tiene ojos para su amor.

- Te ves hermosa esta noche, Bella.

- Gracias, Edward – asentí y tomé asiento frente a él, dejé mi bolso sobre mis piernas y apoyé mis manos en la mesa.

El lugar ya estaba bastante lleno, bueno, tampoco es que acostumbrara a estar vacío a estas horas. Miré a mí alrededor buscando algún camarero pero no divisé a ninguno, solo después de un segundo intento uno me vio y se apresuró hasta nuestra mesa.

- Hola, buenas noches… ¿Qué les traigo?

- Yo quiero una cerveza – me apresuré a contestar.

- Yo también – me secundó Edward -, y tú, amor… ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo tomaré solo un jugo… hoy me toca manejar Edward, recuérdalo.

Rodé los ojos – Edward a veces es un irresponsable, Esme – ella me miró y se largo a reír, la verdad es que todos lo hicimos menos el involucrado -, no, mentira… siempre voy a recordar esa vez que me llevó a mi casa y le pregunté que si había tomado algo… se vio bastante ofendido ante esa posibilidad y eso que apenas nos conocíamos.

- Sí, ya ves Bella, mi maridito es todo un responsable…

- Bueno, pero no olvidemos que lo es desde que estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por un camión, pero ya hablaremos de eso, tenemos al camarero esperando – mi novio se volteó hasta el chico -, nosotros andamos en taxi así que yo pediré algo un poquito más fuerte… un ron con bebida por favor.

- Enseguida.

El pobre chico se fue casi corriendo. Los cuatro nos quedamos viéndolo por un segundo hasta que como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo… estallamos en carcajadas.

- De verdad, chicos… sean un poco más maduros y dense cuenta… hicieron sentir mal al pobre niño con sus historias fuera de lugar… él está trabajando y no puede andar perdiendo el tiempo.

Una servilleta de papel echa bolita revotó en la cabeza de mi novio – No seas un pollerudo, Carlisle, sabes que eso no te queda – le reprendió Edward para tirarle después la segunda bolita que tenía en su otra mano.

- ¡No soy un pollerudo! ¿Cierto amor? ¿Qué no soy un pollerudo?

Su boquita estirada y sus ojitos resplandeciendo hicieron que me fuera imposible el no acercarme a él y aplastar mis labios sobre los suyos – Claro que no, amor – acaricié sus cabellos rubios cuando tuve el suficiente espacio -, no eres para nada un pollerudo, el único pollerudo acá es Edward que deja incluso que Esme lo mande a lavar la ropa.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Porque tenemos lavadora.

- ¿Pero quién la carga? – Esme me guiñó un ojo cuando habló.

- ¿Sabes? – replicó Edward -, no me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación.

- Porque no te conviene amigo – intervino mi chico.

Edward lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y era obvio que algo venía, amaba esa mirada en él, pero como siempre, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que no se notara – No me hagas hablar de cosas que no te convienen, te recuerdo que una vez encontré con una vendita para los puntos negros en la nariz porque tu novia te dijo que tenias muchos… eso, es ser pollerudo.

- No, eso es ser metrosexual.

Por segunda vez en la noche, todos, absolutamente todos, estallamos en carcajadas, creo que a este paso muy pronto terminarían por echarnos del local.

Llegó la primera ronda de nuestras bebidas y se fueron en la nada, para la segunda y la tercera pasó lo mismo, solo yo traté de concentrarme y mantenerme solo en cerveza ya que me era mucho más difícil controlar mis verdaderos sentimientos cuando tenía alcohol en exceso en la sangre.

Lo único malo de la cerveza es que me hacía ir al baño más de lo necesario. Tomé el último sorbo de mi vaso y me puse de pie.

- Lo siento chicos… creo que tendré que ir de nuevo al baño.

- Bien amor, pero no tardes, ya nos vamos.

Carlisle tomó mi mano y la besó, él estaba un poquito más que ebrio así que le sonreí, hoy tendríamos una noche salvaje y así que supuse que estaba un poquito más que ansioso.

Me costó un poco mantenerme en línea recta pero lo conseguí, no sé por qué suerte el baño estaba vacío, así que hice lo mío en nada, para cuando salí del cubículo me fui inmediatamente al lavado, dejé correr el agua, me lavé las manos y me mojé el cuello, la cerveza me había dado mucho calor.

- ¿Te enojas si chupo esa gota de agua que está bajando por tu cuello?

Enderecé la cabeza de golpe y centré mi vista en el espejo, gracias a nuestras alturas podía ver muy bien a Edward que me miraba con su puta sonrisa arrogante.

- Podrías hacer algo más que chupar – traté de que notara la sugerencia de mi voz -, una gota… quizás podrías chupas más de una.

- ¿Ah, sí? – acercó su cuerpo hasta mi espalda lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir como su polla dura hacía su aparición magistral -, ¿y qué me sugieres?

- Ohhhhh – removió sus caderas permitiendo que su verga se frotara entre mis nalgas -, Edward… sabes que no podemos, no ahora…

- Solo un poquito… una follada rapidita… les diremos que había fila.

No pude contestar porque ya había subido mi falda y corrido a un lado mis bragas, no fueron necesarios juegos previos ni nada porque ya estaba malditamente mojada. No quise saber cuándo porque no me importó, pero su verga estaba libre y ahora dentro de mi coño meciéndose hacia adentro y afuera.

Me apoyé en el lavado y me aferré lo más que pude porque sus caderas se movían con locura, justo como lo quería, rápido y conciso.

- Oh Edward… dame más duro… méteme tu rica polla hasta el fondo… quiero sentirte adentro.

- Estoy… adentro… pero… si quieres más – me apretó el trasero y cuando pensaba que me daría una palmada hizo eso que me volvía loca, metió su dedo pulgar en mi culo, solo por encima, masajeando lo justo para volverme loca.

- ¡OH MIERDA!... justo ahí… sabes que me gusta… mete tu dedito en mi culo… justo como me gusta.

- ¿Así?

Lo hizo y casi rodé los ojos hasta atrás de mi cabeza. Mi puto culo ahora era un adicto a Edward, quería su verga adentro pero sabía que este no era el momento, necesitábamos acortar esto por lo que llevé mis manos hasta nuestra unión y lo agarré de las bolas, las masajeé con la presión justo que a él le gustaba.

- ¡OH, JODIDA MIERDA!

Me la metió mucho más fuerte y rápido, tal como lo necesitaba para correrme.

- Córrete adentro… quiero tener tu semen dentro mío…

- Sí… quiero que cuando Carlisle te coja sientas como es mi leche la que te llena primero… la que tienes adentro… por siempre.

Sus palabras me encendieron de muchas formas, por eso hice algo que nunca hacía, aprovechando que mis manos estaban hacía atrás, agarré sus nalgas y enterré mis uñas en ellas, no estaba segura de haber conseguido dejarle una marca pero esperaba que sí.

Cuando todo su semen se volcó en mi interior alcancé mi orgasmo y placentero y exquisito orgasmo que quería prolongar por toda la noche. Me apoyé mejor en el lavado y con Edward aún en mi interior abrí la llave y me mojé las manos para después llevarla así a mi cuello. Lo miré por el espejo mientras se salía de mí y arreglaba nuestras ropas.

- Odio toda esta mierda… odio follarte en un baño mientras Carlisle y Esme están afuera.

No me miró, estaba concentrado abrochando su cinturón, me volteé y tomé su rostro cuando había terminado – Edward, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto… es lo que nos toca vivir y…

- No, Bella, tú mereces más que un puto perdedor como yo… mereces amar a Carlisle, sé que lo quieres… Bella, enamórate de él… es lo mejor.

- No – negué frenéticamente -, no puedo… porque ya te amo a ti.

Me apegué a su pecho y agradecí que él me correspondiera el abrazo, apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza y me sentí completa – Quiero estar contigo Bella, quiero que seas más que mi amante.

- Pero no se puede – me separé de él -, y lo acepto, acepto lo que sea por estar contigo.

- ¿Incluso acostarte con Carlisle?

Rodé los ojos, no quería tener esta charla de nuevo – Sabes muy bien que no me acuesto con Carlisle, él es solo alguien que está ahí para mí… para nosotros.

- Odio esto – tomó mi rostro y me besó -, pero odiará más volver a pasar unos días sin ti… cuando te enteraste de todo y me alejaste tuve mi cuota de por vida sin ti y no pienso repetirlo.

- Bueno, pues casi fue para siempre – lo miré con una ceja arqueada -, solo recuerda ese día, estuve a punto de darme una media vuelta y no volver más.

- Pero no lo hiciste – me sonrió acariciando mis mejillas – y yo no puedo estar más feliz.

Lo volví a abrazar, besé su pecho a la altura de su corazón y dejé que los recuerdos de ese día vinieran por mí.

_Arreglé mi falda y miré la hora, eran las siete en punto. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, una vez que entrara a Momo's todo iba a cambiar… solo iba a escucharlo y después a dejarlo ir… yo nunca sería la amante de nadie._

* * *

**Hola!**_  
_

**Bueno, cambie un poquito la historia y le quise hacer una especie de giro, hablado con mi beta antes por supuesto. Espero sus opiniones sobre esto.**

**Erica Castelo, gracias por betearme, pero más que eso... gracias por preocuparte de la historia y guiarme, es lindo eso :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Vi cuando alzó la mano y me sonrió, pero nada era capaz de quitarme el rostro que traía, las mejillas me dolían por haber fingido sonrisas todo el día y a estas alturas lo único que quería hacer era llegar a mi casa, tirarme en el sofá y llorar junto a Anna.

- Hola – me apoyé en el respaldar de una de las sillas y esperé, aunque no sé qué exactamente.

- Hola… Bella, por favor siéntate – bien, creo que es eso lo que esperaba, que este maldito hombre tuviera aunque fuera un gesto caballeroso conmigo -. ¿Cómo has estado?

Estaba acomodando mi cartera en mi regazo por lo que tuve que levantar la vista para verlo – Me acabo de enterar que no soy tu novia, sino tu amante… ¿Cómo crees que estoy?... ¡deshidratada! – inmediatamente me llevé una mano a la frente, no quería exaltarme y demostrarle lo mucho que me afectaba todo esto.

- Amor…

- ¡No me digas amor! – bien, creo que mi plan iba por mal camino -, mira, Edward – respiré hondo y traté de verlo directo a los ojos -, si vine hasta aquí es porque creo que me merezco unas explicaciones… porque quiero saber qué fue lo que hice tan mal para que un hombre se haya creído con el derecho de hacerme su amante sin decirme ni una sola palabra.

Apreté las manos en puños para no golpearlo cuando comenzó a negar con la cabeza – No es así… estás pensando mal.

- ¿MAL? – grité, ahora dudaba mucho que no fuera a golpearlo -, Edward – volví a masajear mis sienes buscando calmarme -, de verdad… estoy a punto de golpearte así que te pido que digas algo coherente antes de que lo haga.

- Sé que hice mal, te escondí cosas importantes y ahora estás sufriendo por mi culpa, tienes todo el derecho de pensar que todo fue una mentira pero no es así… yo de verdad te amo.

Sus ojos eran tan sinceros que por un momento dudé. Momo´s estaba completamente lleno y no quería hacer una escena, rehuí a su mirada fijándome a mi alrededor, había más de una pareja enamorada disfrutando de la noche y eso es lo que yo quería para mí, no llorar más, así que traté de poner mis ideas en orden y pensar con la cabeza un poco más fría.

- Entonces, si me amas no me hagas sufrir.

- Esa no es mi intención, tienes que saberlo, yo lo único que quiero es que sepas que te amo y que eres demasiado importante para mí, ya me siento como la peor escoria por hacerte sufrir.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras casado?

Me mordí mi labio inferior para no largarme a llorar nuevamente – Porque sabía que si lo hacía iba a perderte, Bella, recuerda que traté de alejarme en un principio… y si lo hice fue porque sabía que una vez que te abriera mi corazón iba a ser imposible para mí dejarte ir, y así es… ahora soy completamente adicto a ti y si te alejas, creo que moriré.

- Pues, yo ya siento como si me hubiera muerto – ya no tenía sentido seguir conteniéndome, dejé que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla, solo una.

- No digas eso, amor.- Se acercó por sobre la mesa quedando a centímetros de mí.

- Edward… por favor…

Tomó mi mano que por más que quise correr no pude – No, necesito que escuches la versión completa.

- Estás felizmente casado, eso es lo único importante – hice esfuerzo para moverme mi mano pero no me dejó -. Edward, de verdad, si en algo te importo te ruego que no me sigas haciendo daño.

- No me importas.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla derecha para aguantar las lágrimas que estaban por escapárseme – Si es así…

- No me importas solamente, Bella… yo te amo, y te amo con todo mi corazón.

Creo que hubiera sido mejor el "no me importas y no quiero volverte a ver", porque este "te amo" dolía como la mierda.

- ¿Y tu esposa?

- A ella también la amo… pero es distinto, Bella. El amor que siento por ti es distinto al que siento por Esme.

- ¿Vas a divorciarte? – no sé que hacía preguntando esto pero era mi única oportunidad para obtener siquiera un poco de luz al final del túnel.

- No, Bella. A Esme también la amo y no puedo dejarla ir…

No sé si era posible pero mi corazón se rompió un poquito más.

- ¿Eres malo?... ¿Acaso eres una de esas personas que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno?

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!, jamás podría disfrutar con el sufrimiento de nadie, menos el tuyo.

- Bueno Edward – hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia un lado -, pues como yo lo veo, no hay solución. Tú amas a tu esposa y no la piensas dejar y yo deseo convertirme en tu amante así que eso nos deja en una sola alternativa… alejarnos.

- No, amor – apretó mi mano derecha y la llevó a sus labios dándole un beso bastante intenso -, no digas eso… nunca pienses en nosotros separados.

- ¡No voy a ser tu amante!, me merezco mucho más que esto Edward – me solté de su agarre y me llevé ambas manos al pecho, por un momento tuve miedo de que mi corazón se saliera.

- Lo sé y me siento una mierda por ponerte en esta posición… créeme que lo he pensado mucho, no solo desde ahora, pero no tengo otra solución, no quiero separarme de ti.

- Y yo no quiero ser tu amante – otro par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, esta vez ni siquiera me apresuré a alcanzarlas -, por favor, no me lo pidas.

- Te voy a contar una historia, mi historia con Esme y después serás libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Solo asentí porque a estas alturas incluso dudaba de mi voz.

- Nunca conocí a mi padre, mi mamá quedó embarazada a los diecisiete años – Edward bajó su vista y yo lo seguí -, así que por siempre solo fuimos nosotros dos, a Esme la conocí en el Instituto, ella era hermosa y absolutamente inalcanzable, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, pero como yo era insistente – "aún" quise agregar -, no dejé de perseguirla hasta que conseguí que aceptara salir conmigo. Esa noche, la fui a buscar a su casa pero no me abrió ella, lo hizo un niño pequeñito, no debía tener más de dos años y lucía exactamente igual a Esme.

Apreté mis labios al pensar en Esme y hacía dónde iba esta historia, Edward tomó un respiro antes de continuar.

- Lo primero que pensé es que era su hijo, pero después salió ella y me contó que era su hermanito, resulta que los padres de Esme habían muerto hace unos meses y ella no quiso que su pequeño hermano fuera dado en adopción, así que había arreglado todo para cuidarlo… si en ese momento no estaba enamorado creo que lo hice… sí, podría decir que cuando me dijo eso me enamoré de ella… de la idea de ella – agregó -. En fin, con Esme nos hicimos novios y mi madre se enteró de la historia, al poco tiempo Esme comenzó a tener problemas con su hermano, ya estamos en el último año del instituto y ambos queríamos ir a la Universidad, pero eso requería tiempo y Esme no lo tenía así que mi madre se ofreció a ayudarlos, fue cosa de tiempo para que se fueran a vivir con nosotros. Imagínate como fue todo – una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia se dibujó en su rostro -, nosotros pasamos de no tener a nadie a tener una familia, y mi madre era absolutamente feliz cuidado de Aarón.

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta y me atreví a preguntar – Entonces… ¿Cuándo hablabas de tus padres era mentira?

- No tanto – negó con la cabeza -, con el tiempo conocí a mi verdadero padre y aunque no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo nos llevamos bien y su esposa es muy buena, les debo mucho, sobre todo a ella por haberse hecho cargo de nosotros cuando no tenía ninguna obligación.

- ¿Cargo? – pregunté, ahora con el doble de temor.

- El primer día del último año – continuó -, hicieron una especie de fiesta en el instituto y nosotros habíamos estado tomando, mi madre siempre me enseñó a ser responsable con el tema de la conducción borracho – me recordó inmediatamente aquella noche hace un tiempo -, así que en vez de tomar mi auto la llamé por teléfono, ella estaba durmiendo junto a Aarón pero no puso ningún problema para ir por nosotros. Cuando pasó la primera hora y ella no llegó me di cuenta que algo iba mal y lo confirmé cuando me llamaron del hospital – hizo una mueca que casi me rogaba porque fuera a abrazado – irónicamente, uno de los chicos de la fiesta sí se fue borracho y estrelló su auto de frente a ellos… murieron al instante.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – me llevé ambas manos a la boca y la tapé -, eso es… horrible.

- Creo que mi único consuelo es que no sufrieron, me aseguraron que fue rápido, no hubo agonía.

Ahora fui yo la que tomó sus manos por sobre la mesa – Edward, lo siento mucho.

- Gracias – apretó a mi agarré y me sonrió -. Pero déjame seguir – asentí enseguida -, la noche anterior de eso le pedí el anillo que le había dado mi padre, ella nunca me contó por qué no se casaron y yo lo respeté, pero sí tenía un anillo y yo se lo pedí, quería hacer a Esme mi esposa y a Aarón mi hijo y ella me apoyó… como siempre, pero solo me advirtió una cosa – rio mientras mirada hacia la nada como si estuviera recordando -, sus palabras exactas fueron; "Hijo, si vas a tomar esta decisión tienes que asegurarte que será por siempre… no estás en una posición para arrepentirte después, hay más personas involucras aparte de ustedes y que sufrirán si esto sale mal. Nadie te obliga a casarte pero si lo haces no quiero que me quites a mi familia ni que dejes a Esme nuevamente sola con Aarón", en ese momento sus palabras no me hicieron sentir obligado ni mucho menos después cuando la hice mi esposa, porque la amaba… pero… ahora…

- Recuerdo… - hablé con cuidado porque dudaba de mi voz debido al llanto que me provocó su historia -, que Esme dijo que se habían casado a los veinticinco.

- Sí… podrás imaginarte que luego de eso todo fue una mierda, nos tomó mucho tiempo recomponernos pero lo conseguimos porque estábamos juntos, y ahí es donde entra mi padre, servicios sociales lo contactó y él aceptó hacerse cargo de nosotros enseguida. Nos ayudó mucho, gracias a él fuimos a la Universidad.

- Bueno… la verdad es que es una historia difícil.

- Bella – tomó mis manos pero dándoles un ligero apretón -, amo a Esme, con ella compartí cosas demasiado importantes como para olvidarlas y si no puedo dejarla es en parte porque no tiene a nadie más y en parte por la promesa que le hice a mi madre… estás en todo tu derecho de pensar que es una ridiculez pero para mí no lo es… a ti te amo como alguien a quien quiero a mi lado siempre pero a Esme la amo por lo que fue y ella está tan sola… si la dejo no sé qué será de ella, no puedo hacerle eso.

- Pero… ¿y Victoria? ¿No son las mejores amigas?

- Se conocieron en la Universidad, son buenas amigas pero creo que lo serían más si Esme la dejara entrar – me mordí los labios para no mencionar la charla que me había contado Victoria hoy.

- Edward – hablé bajito porque recordé la última parte de mi charla con Victoria. Apreté mis manos entre sí tan fuerte que conseguí hacer sonar mis huesos -, ¿tienen hijos?

- No – negó con la cabeza -, hemos tratado pero no ha resultado… ahora Esme está con la idea de adoptar pero yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por retrasarlo. Sé que Esme no es con quién quiero estar por siempre pero no puedo dejarla.

- Pero… ¿Por qué Edward? – volví a apretar su mano - Si no quieres estar con ella…

- Es que sí quiero… pero no como quería antes y sé que si la dejo, ella se alejará por siempre, no me permitirá ayudarla ni nada y no puedo permitir eso. Esme no tiene a nadie, Bella.

Asentí y agaché la cabeza, todo era mucho más fácil cuando pensaba que Edward solo era un cabrón que amaba jugar con dos mujeres. Ahora, todo era una mierda. Mi cabeza era un lío y necesitaba pensar muchas cosas antes de decir cualquier cosa.

- No te conté todo esto para que sientas lástima por mí y decidas ser mi novia a pesar de todo, yo solo…

- ¿Novia? – entrecerré los ojos para verlo.

- Sí, Bella, porque para mí tú nunca serás mi amante en el mal sentido de la palabra, solo podría llamarte así porque eres la mujer a la que amo.

- Pero no puedo ser tu novia, porque ya estás casado y no está entre tus planes divorciarte.

- Amor… solo procesa todo y si decides cualquier cosa yo lo aceptaré… solo, no nos separes de buenas a primeras.

Asentí – Bien, pero Edward, aunque ahora todo tiene un poquito más de sentido eso no quiere decir que olvidaré que me mentiste… porque tú sabes que yo pensaba que Esme era tu mamá.

- Mi mamá se llamaba Elizabeth Masen y siento mucho haberte confundido, ninguna de ustedes tres se lo merecía.

- Ahora me queda una duda más… cuando nos conocimos…

- Esa noche – rio con tristeza -, Esme me volvió a insistir en adoptar y yo ya no quería así que peleamos, no sé si te acuerdas pero en la fiesta había un pocillo en donde cada invitado iba depositando sus deseos para el año que comenzaba… bueno, yo escribí algo simple; "Quiero una razón para seguir", y bueno, apareciste tú. No supe que te amaba ese mismo día pero desde que te conocí, tú, tan llena de vida, de juventud, inocente en tantos sentidos… me cautivaste, me mostraste esa parte que nunca viví, desde que salí del colegio me la pasé estudiando, no fuimos a fiestas, no cometimos locuras, nada, de hecho ella ni siquiera sale de casa, estudió para ser editora y hasta el trabajo lo hace desde ahí para no tener descuidarla. A veces ella es tan maternal que me asusta verla más como a una madre que como a mi esposa, no me gusta sonar cabrón, pero me ahogan sus cuidados y preocupaciones… mi vida ha sido tan plana que verte a ti fue… refrescante.

- Debo reconocer – comencé -, que tú también apareciste en un momento muy importante de mi vida, yo estaba perdida y sin saber que camino quería seguir, pero esa noche de año nuevo me cambió en más de un sentido, comenzando porque me enamoré como nunca.

Él sonrió – Bueno, por lo menos en eso podemos estar de acuerdo… ese día cambió nuestras vida.

- Eso es cierto, pero ahora yo me tengo que ir – mi cartera estuvo todo el tiempo sobre mi regazo y nunca me quité la chaqueta así que solo tuve que levantarme. Creo que este era mi momento para irme, todo ya había sido dicho -, y Edward… por favor, dame espacio, prometo no esconderme en el trabajo ni nada pero no puedo pensar si me presionas para que tome la decisión que quieres

- Bella – me detuve a mitad de camino -, solo recuerda que te amo más que a nada y que si decides estar conmigo… NUNCA serás mi amante.

Asentí, le di una sonrisa y me volteé.

No fue fácil salir de Momo´s, no solo porque había mucha gente sino porque las lágrimas que ahora caían a mares por mi rostro me dificultaban considerablemente la visión. En cuanto el aire frío de la noche de Seattle me golpeó el rostro reaccioné y saqué mi celular.

- ¿Anna?, necesito a mi amiga.

- Ven a casa, creo que lo tuyo requiere doble apoyo.

Asentí aunque no me pudiera ver – Voy para allá.

Corté e hice parar al primer taxi que pasó, agradecí no haber traído mi auto hoy. El camino hasta la casa de Anna y Rose no fue tan largo así que en cuanto estuve afuera de su casa corrí hasta la puerta, quien me abrió fue Rose y lo agradecí, porque de alguna forma necesitaba un abrazo maternal.

- Tranquila, cariño… no sé qué pasa porque Anna no me quiso contar pero quiero que sepas que me puedes decir lo que quieras.

- Lo sé, Rose, y eso es lo que necesito ahora.

Rose me llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó conmigo, ni Anna ni Demetri aparecieron así que supuse que nos estaban dando nuestro espacio.

- ¿Qué pasó, cariño?

- Edward… es casado – ella iba a decir algo pero no la dejé, era mejor decir todo junto -, y todo este tiempo que pensé que era su novia solo fui su amante, pero hoy me junté con él y me contó toda su historia. No lo justifico de ninguna forma pero entiendo en algún punto el porqué está con su esposa cuando dice que me ama a mí, no sé si deba contarte todos los detalles porque son cosas importantes suyas pero… él me pidió seguir, Rose – alcé la vista para mirarla -, seguir con él pese a que está casado.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?

Sonreí, Rosalie era así. No juzgaba – Yo… no sé lo que quiero hacer y no quiero saberlo ahora, por hoy solo quiero comer helado, charlar de nada importante y dormir.

- Bueno, en eso sí podemos ayudarte, pero con una variante… ¡ANNA!

Dos segundos después, mi amiga entró a la sala arrastrando el carrito que usaban cuando ponían la mesa, esta vez lleno de dulces de todos los tipos, chocolate, fruta, helado, galletas y no sé cuantas delicias más.

Cerca de las doce de la noche ya estábamos agotadas, habíamos visto una comedia romántica y comido casi todas las cosas que habían preparado, así que ya era hora de irnos a acostar, además Demetri no había bajado en todo el tiempo por lo que Rosalie estaba más que feliz con él.

- Ese hombre se gana mi corazón día a día.

Con Anna vimos subir a su madre por la escalera mientras nosotras nos quedamos ordenando todo. No estaba muy desordenado pero era mejor así.

- ¿Estás bien? – dejé los patos vacíos en el lavavajillas y me volteé a mirarla -, no quiero que me hables de cosas que no quieres, solo quiero saber si estás bien.

- Trato de estarlo, es difícil pero no imposible, ahora… solo me quedan muchas cosas por pensar y eso me complica.

- Yo no quiero viciar tu decisión ni nada, pero si tú sientes que es lo correcto, nadie es… nadie – rodó los ojos ante su redundancia -, para decirte lo contrario.

- Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil Anna, pero no lo es. ¡Dios!, nunca me imaginé verme como de amante de alguien, es algo tan… no es algo que yo hubiera elegido en mi destino.

- Bells, yo creo que la mayoría de las cosas que nos pasan no son las que hubiéramos elegido en una primera instancia, pero a la larga nos acostumbramos y no por eso es bueno es malo, es solo la vida.

- Pero – saqué una silla de la mesa de la cocina y me senté -, esto es algo grande… sabes lo que opino de la infidelidad y ahora me veo atrapada en ello cuando no lo pedí.

- Yo no pedí que mi padre no me quisiera – se encogió de hombros -, pero tengo a la mejor madre del mundo y ahora ella encontró a Demetri, verla feliz después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar me hace feliz a mí, pero Bella… para conseguir las cosas hay que tomar decisiones y si fueran fáciles… bueno – alzó los brazos y los dejó caer de golpe -, todo sería fácil.

- Lo amo, pero no sé si lo conozco y eso hace que mi amor incondicional se vea menguado, además pienso en ella, su esposa, Esme… y me doy cuenta que si decido aceptar su oferta la haré sufrir.

- Bueno, eso es verdad, pero yo creo que está claro que Edward no la ama.

- Sí la ama – rodé los ojos por la inconsistencia de todo esto -, él mismo me lo dijo.

- No, él la quiere y quizás la quiere mucho, pero no la ama, porque si fuera así no la engañaría. Bella, quizás somos niñas aún pero… ¿tú de verdad crees que algo justifica una infidelidad?, una pareja puede estar pasando por el peor momento pero nada justifica que engañes a quien dices querer y menos a vista y paciencia de todos, porque amiga… ustedes no han sido muy cuidadosos, Edward no ha tenido cuidado, cualquiera en el trabajo podría haberlos visto e ido con el cuento a la tal Esme…

- Sí, eso es verdad… pero él está tan complicado Anna, no quiero justificarlo pero ahora lo entiendo un poquito – hice el gesto juntando mi dedo pulgar e índice -, más.

- A ver amiga – se sentó frente a mí y estiró sus brazos por sobre la mesa -, yo tengo mi opinión, pero puede ser porque nunca he estado en una situación así, no sé cómo es tu relación con Edward porque nunca he podido interactuar con ustedes, pero solo te digo que tu decisión es difícil y que aunque me cueste decírtelo… si decides hacer esto, Edward no será el único infiel, tu también lo serás, porque te estarás involucrando con un hombre casado y eso tendrá consecuencias, buenas o malas… se verá con el tiempo.

- Soy una persona horrible.

- No soy nadie para juzgarte Bella, yo te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas, pero te pediré solo un favor… y es que no hagas algo por obligación. Ya estás en esta situación, ya fueron infieles, de eso no hay duda, ahora debes pensar que harás en adelante.

- No quiero ser la amante de nadie y si tan solo Esme fuera una persona horrible que obliga a Edward…

- Pero no lo es – se encogió de hombros -, tú misma lo dijiste, así que ahora debes afrontar los hechos.

- No, Anna, no quiero esto para mí… no quiero ser la amante de nadie, ni siquiera del amor de vida.

No levanté la cabeza porque mi confesión estaba rompiendo un pedacito más de mi corazón.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, ahora me demoré un poquito más pero aquí está el capítulo, ya contesté los RW vieron? :)**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo que llegó de sus vacaciones directo a Betear ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Excusándome en que la blusa que me prestó Anna me quedaba un poco más corta que las mías, me pasé todo el tiempo que el ascensor se demoraba en llegar tratando de acomodarla, no porque de verdad me sintiera incómoda por ella sino porque de esa forma podía mantener mi cabeza gacha.

Sentí que un par de personas se pararon junto a mí pero me mantuve en mi posición, tirando de la pequeña blusa que no me molestaba.

- O tienes un tic o esa blusa es mucho más pequeña de lo que se ve.

Aunque salté en un principio, me relajé al reconocer su voz – La blusa es muy pequeña – aunque no era verdad, pensaba que era la mejor respuesta.

- Sí, eso veo – sus ojos azules se pasearon sin ningún descaro por mi escote, que aunque no era demasiado, sí se hacía más notorio con esta blusa.

- ¡Ey! – le di un manotazo para que dejara de verme -, ¿podrías ser un poco más disimulado?

- ¿Y para qué? – se encogió de hombros, estaba tan relajado que no me cayó mal su actitud, después de todo, él era así -, si de todas formas sabes lo que estoy haciendo… además, tienes un muy lindo escote como para no notarlo.

- Carlisle… eres un… - no tenía palabras para describirlo por lo que solo negué con la cabeza y me quedé callada.

- Bueno, sé que soy hermoso pero me agrada ver como soy capaz de dejar a una hermosa mujer, como tú, sin palabras.

- Como si no supiera que todas tus líneas son ensayadas, Carlisle.

- ¿Quién dice que lo son? – no sé de donde, sacó una sencilla flor y la extendió frente a mí.

Aunque me costó un poco, alcancé a reaccionar y a tomarla.

Por unos momentos nos quedamos solo mirándonos hasta que yo desvié mi mirada a la flor, sentí el sonido que anunciaba que acababa de llegar el ascensor y subí mi mirada, pero tal parece ser que el distraerme no me había servido porque justo frente a mí estaba a quien menos quería ver.

- ¿Entramos? – Edward, pasó por el medio entre Carlisle y de mí y se subió de primero al ascensor.

- Parece que no está de muy buen humor – no le dije nada, solo me di vuelta y me subí también.

Yo sabía que no estaba de buen humor, porque yo no estaba de buen humor, bueno, yo no lo estaba hasta que Carlisle me había hecho reír. Cuando estuve dentro del ascensor, procuré pegarme en el fondo, así creaba mayor espacio entre Edward y yo, tuve que agradecer, eso sí, que mi amigo rubio se pusiera justo en el medio.

- ¿Te levantaste de malas, Eddie? – aunque la pregunta era inquisidora se notaba en su tono que Carlisle solo estaba jugando.

- No.

La respuesta seca y fría de Edward hizo que nuestro amigo frunciera el ceño y poco a poco comenzara a borrar su sonrisa, para cualquier que estuviera en ese reducido espacio con nosotros, estaba más que claro que Edward no estaba para juegos.

- Amigo, lo siento… pensé que…

Edward suspiró exageradamente cortando a Carlisle – Mira – se giró lo justo y necesario para mirarlo, y de paso mirarme a mí -, no quiero ser desagradable pero no estoy pasando por un buen momento – me miró de refilón pero aunque fue poco, no pude aguantar su mirada y agaché la mía-, así que perdona si ando muy de malas, no es contigo… en serio.

- Oh, amigo – el tono serio de Carlisle le venía mucho mejor que el juguetón. Se acercó a mi… ¿ex?, y apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro derecho -, ya sabes que si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa conmigo, puedes hacerlo. Recuerda que cuando es necesario soy muy bueno escuchando.

La mirada de Edward nuevamente se desvió hacia mí, pero esta vez Carlisle lo captó y se volteó para verme.

- Lo siento, cariño – me sonrió -, pero parece que con mi amigo aquí nos pusimos un poco sentimentales.

Edward dejó que su amigo lo abrazara y dijera no sé que más, no lo escuché porque estaba concentrada en sus ojos verdes, por suerte nuestro corto, pero eterno, viaje en ascensor terminó indicando que yo habíamos llegado.

- Bueno, chicos – me apresuré a llegar primero a la salida -, creo que nos veremos más tarde.

Hice un gesto con mi mano hacía atrás pero no miré a nadie, era mejor mantener las cosas simples.

No alcancé a hacer mucho cuando una agitada Victoria llegó corriendo a mi lado. Se apoyó en mi escritorio y respiró varias veces para acompasar su respiración.

- Respira – le sonreí y ella me correspondió.

- Adivina quien acaba de sacar un nuevo perfume y quiere que nosotros nos encarguemos de su campaña.

Entrecerré los ojos y fruncí los labios, las opciones eran infinitas, tanto que no me atrevía a decir un solo nombre.

- Yo…

- Oh, déjalo – hizo un gesto con su mano y cambió el peso de sus pies -, afírmate… - respiró con exageración y yo la imité por instinto -. Paris Hilton.

El gritó lo omití porque fue bastante chillón, esperé a que se le pasara la emoción y mantuve una sonrisa en mis labios para tratar de solidarizar con ella.

- Oh, eso es…

- ¡EXCELENTE! – alzó los brazos en señal de victoria sacando una nueva sonrisa -. Mira – se puso seria de pronto -, a mí ella no me gusta – llevó una mano a su pecho -, pero pese a todo esto es una oportunidad única.

- ¿Y cómo es que Paris Hilton conoce ColorArt?

Vicky rodó los ojos y resopló – La esposa de Eleazar, y mira, ella sí que me cae mal pero tengo que darle este punto, se la jugó y le salió bien.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

- Oh, sí – asintió sonriendo -, tenemos dos semanas para hacer un bosquejo y mostrar la idea principal, no creo que venga así que solo haremos una conferencia por cámara web.

- ¿Y estamos encargados solo de la campaña o de la campaña y el lanzamiento?

- Solo la campaña, pero creo que es mejor así, no estoy segura de soportar a esa niñita mucho tiempo, aunque esto nos servirá para hacer algo a nivel mundial.

Entrecerré los ojos – No estoy segura de que todo el mundo use el perfume de Paris Hilton – no había probado ninguno de los anteriores pero estaba bastante segura de que no eran de mi estilo.

- Lo sé… pero tú me entiendes, aunque sea un poco, la campaña que diseñemos se verá en muchos países.

- ¿Y tiene que ser todo rosado?

No es que tuviera algo especial en contra el rosado pero tanto, junto y empalagoso, no me agradaba mucho.

Vicky aumento su sonrisa, eso me dio buena espina – Creo que está en nosotras mostrar algo distinto, salir de ese típico rosado.

- Me agrada mucho esa idea.

- Bien – se irguió y arregló su cabello de fuego -, entonces debemos poner manos a la obra.

Mi jefa ya estaba por irse cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba saber algo muy importante para comenzar a trabajar - ¡Victoria! – se detuvo y volteó a mirarme -, ¿Cómo se llama el perfume?

- Infieles – rodó los ojos y yo me congelé -, creo que por fin la chica se inspiró en algo de su vida real.

Victoria siguió su camino y yo me enderecé frente al computador, no es como si ella o la mismísima Paris Hilton supieran de mi relación con Edward, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera que todo me apuntaba con el dedo.

Necesitaba empezar a trabajar pero no podía, ahora Edward volvía a tomar control absoluto de mi mente. Cerré los ojos y me relajé, pensé en mi conversación de la noche pasada con Anna y procuré concentrarme solo en eso, en cómo no pensaba ser la amante de nadie y como Esme no se merecía esto de ninguna forma.

Para el viernes ya había avanzado un poco más, por lo menos tenía una idea general de lo que quería para el anuncio principal, una pareja de amantes, desnudos, con ella de espaldas y él besándole el cuello, algo sutil y de buen gusto, pero para que no fuera muy aburrido, decidí agregarle un poco de fuego en la parte baja.

Dos amantes consumidos por el pecado.

Esa iba a ser mi idea principal, bueno, quizás no era el trabajo que más me había emocionado pero por lo menos me permitió terminar la semana de buena manera, porque le tuve que dedicar tanto tiempo a esta campaña que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en Edward, bueno, más del tiempo que pensaba en él realizando la campaña.

Sí, no sacaba nada con engañarme, aún así, estos días mi mente había estado al cien por ciento en Edward, aunque lo que si debía reconocer es que más allá de verlo cinco minutos ayer en la cafetería, no había tenido ni siquiera señales de humo. No es como si eso me sirviera para olvidarlo, pero por lo menos ahora estaba avanzando en mi decisión de cortar toda relación con él.

Había acabado esta semana y tenía dos días y medios bien lejos de él, así que cualquier tentación quedaba atrás, eso necesitaba yo, ir paso a paso.

- ¿Terminaste?

Salté por la impresión pero me recuperé rápidamente ante la risa de mi amiga – No te reirías así si me hubieras provocado un infarto.

- Tienes veintitrés años, es imposible que te dé un infarto, Bella.

- Eso no es verdad – terminé de guardar un par de cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio y me puse de pie -, a cualquiera le puede dar un infarto, pero espero sinceramente que no por un susto de su mejor amiga.

- Bien – alzó las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición -, pero mejor apresúrate que ya vamos tarde.

- Anna, son recién las seis, no es tarde – me reí y cerré mi bolso para colgármelo al hombro.

- Sí, es verdad, pero es lindo ser un poco dramática a veces.

Negué con la cabeza pero no dije nada, Anna era imposible a veces, por más que quisiera exasperarme, nunca podía, ella era… rara.

- Bueno, ahora sí que estoy lista… ¿nos vamos?

Estaba terminando de arreglar el cuello de mi abrigo cuando una mata de cabellos rubios aparecieron en mi campo visual.

- Bella… y… no te conozco – siempre tan caballeroso y galán, Carlisle extendió una mano hacía mi amiga -, un gusto, Carlisle Masen.

- Anna Hale – mi amiga ya sabía de Carlisle así que me dio una rápida mirada antes de sacudir su mano -, un gusto conocerte en persona.

- ¿En persona? – los hombros de mi compañero de trabajo se fueron hacía atrás permitiéndole erguirse mucho mejor -, eso quiere decir que ya habías escuchado hablar de mí.

- Un poco.

Rodé los ojos y quise terminar la charla antes de que fuera por otro lado – Bien, creo que ahora si se hizo tarde.

- Oh, ¿vas a acompañarnos este viernes, Anna?

- No, lo siento, de hecho venía a raptar a mi amiga.

Carlisle me miró y yo me encogí de hombros – Lo siento, pero este viernes no voy con ustedes, Anna ya hizo planes para nosotras.

- Bueno, es una lástima, Bella. Yo esperaba poder llevarte a casa hoy.

Rodé los ojos nuevamente – Ando en auto así que eso no hubiera sido posible.

- Entonces para compensarme deberías aceptar salir conmigo mañana… no puedes ser tan mala como para privarme de tu presencia hasta el lunes.

- Dudo que mañana tenga ánimos.

- ¡Sí!, porque hoy nos vamos de fiesta – Anna alzó los brazos luciendo algo más extraña -, pero si tu quieres – oh no, creo que si hubiera sido un poco más rápida podría haberla detenido, porque adiviné exactamente lo que iba a decir -, podrías acompañarnos, yo invité a un amigo y sería una pena que Bella se pasara toda la noche sola y bailando con desconocidos.

Oh, eso sí que no lo vi venir, si había aceptado salir con Anna era porque se suponía que esta noche era solo entre mujeres y para que yo tratara de olvidarme de todo el asunto de Edward. Le di una mirada de advertencia a mi amiga, pero por más esfuerzo que hice ella ni se inmutó.

- Amiga, pensé que hoy era noche de chicas.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué pensaste eso? – su rostro despreocupado se estaba buscando una buena cachetada pero el día que pudiera darle una, creo que la tierra se congelaría -, bueno, Carlisle, iremos a Santo Secreto, está en el centro, así que si quieres ir… ¿tienes el número del celular de Bella?

- No – él me miró a mí pero le hablaba a mi amiga -, nunca me lo ha dado.

- Oh, bien, es este – y nuevamente, ignorándome por completo, Anna le escribió mi numero de celular en un papel a Carlisle y se lo dio -, si vas solo llama, aunque el novio de mi madre nos consiguió pases VIP así que estaremos ahí.

- Bien, entonces puedo decirte desde ahora, que nos veremos esta noche – Carlisle le hizo una especie de reverencia a mi amiga y luego se volteó por completo hacía mí -, espero que no te moleste que vaya, Bella.

De reojo miré a Anna pero me concentré en mi rubio amigo – Claro, y así me libras de hacerle de tercera rueda a mi amiga.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que es una cita.

- Una cita.

- Señoritas – ahora el de la reverencia ridícula fue Carlisle -, nos vemos más tarde.

Atrás de Carlisle salí yo directo a llamar el ascensor, sentí a mi amiga a mis espaldas pero no me volteé porque no quería pelear con ella, cuando las puertas se abrieron entré y me crucé de brazos aún bastante molesta.

- Vamos Bella, no puedes enojarte por esto, además no puedes negar que fue una muy buena idea invitar a Carlisle.

Resoplé un poco – No es eso lo que más molesta, sino que no me hayas dicho que invitaste a alguien para que te acompañara.

- Oh, cierto.

Mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y nosotras salíamos, Anna tomó su celular y se lo llevó al oído luego de marcar rápidamente un número.

- ¿Emmett?, hola, soy Anna, bueno, te llamo para decirte que acepto salir contigo. ¿Te parece que nos veamos a las diez afuera de Santo Secreto?, bien… entonces nos vemos… besos.

Cortó el teléfono pero yo estaba de piedra - ¿Entonces no tenías una cita a mis espaldas?

- No –. Se encogió de hombros.

- A veces no sé si besarte o golpearte.

- Bésame.

Estábamos a fuera de mi lugar de trabajo pero no fue eso lo que más me importó, sino que tanta gente se quedara mirando mientras Anna me tomaba el rostro y me daba un pequeño beso, ninguna abrió los labios pero aún así me hizo dar un brinco.

- ¡ANNA!

- ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros -, es solo un besito, no seas exagerada.

- Eres todo un caso, amiga.

Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la guie hasta mi auto.

Anna quería que la acompañara a comprar algo para la noche y aunque ninguna era tan fanática de las compras, las dos nos entusiasmamos y terminamos comprando todo un atuendo para nuestra salida de la noche. Del centro comercial nos fuimos a la casa de Anna en donde Rosalie ya nos esperaba con una rica cena.

- Chicas, ya deberían comenzar a preparase si no quieren estar corriendo.

- Sí, Rosalie tiene razón – me puse de pie y miré a mi amiga -, así que vamos.

- Bien.

Anna me acompañó – Si las chicas salen nosotros también podríamos hacer algo cariño – mi amiga frunció el ceño por las palabras de Demetri.

- No, creo que sería mejor tener fiesta en casa, hoy fui de compras y…

- ¡Avanza más rápido!

Casi me caigo en la escalera por la risa, mientras Anna seguía empujándome para escuchar sobre los planes que estaba haciendo su madre con su novio, llegué al cuarto aún riéndome por lo que lo primero que me recibió cuando entré fue un cojín en el rostro cortesía de mi amiga.

- No es chistoso – refunfuñó.

- Sí, un poquito – junté mi dedo índice y el pulgar para hacer una medida pequeña.

Entre risas nos comenzamos a preparar para la noche, después de bañarnos y quedarnos solo con la ropa interior me miré al espejo, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan jovial, antes, con Anna siempre hacíamos piyamadas, y acostumbrábamos a salir a bailar por lo menos semana por medio, ahora, desde que terminamos la Universidad y comenzamos a trabajar habíamos dejado eso de lado. De hecho, desde que comencé mi relación con Edward que no me sentía como una chica de veintitrés años, y no es que mi tiempo con él haya sido malo, porque no lo fue de ninguna forma, pero a veces, creo que es bueno volver a estas cosas.

Hoy iba a tener una noche de desenfreno, dudaba mucho que me fuera a la cama con alguien, sobre todo porque iba Carlisle y pensaba ser racional en todo lo que involucrara mi trabajo y a mis compañeros de trabajo, pero de lo que si estaba segura que pensaba disfrutar.

Sí, me volví amante sin saberlo ni quererlo pero eso ya había pasado, lloré, pataleé y rompí todo lo que pude, ahora el momento de dejar eso a un lado y comenzar de nuevo, no desde un principio sino desde donde estaba, porque esta primera experiencia de "adulta" me iba a acompañar por siempre y lo mejor que podía hacer era sacar una lección de ella.

- ¿Lista?

- Más que lista – le cerré un ojo a Anna y juntas salimos del cuarto.

A última hora decidimos no irnos en mi auto para que así, si quería tomarme un trago pudiera hacerlo con libertad, aunque, si volvía a casa con Anna, mañana temprano me iba a ir a la mía porque ya llevaba días sin volver.

Un poco pasadas de las diez estábamos afuera de Santo Secreto, Anna se alejó un poco para buscar a Emmett, quien, por lo que me contó hace poco, era el tipo del trabajo que le gustaba y la había estado rondando, por un momento quise decirle que involucrarse con alguien del trabajo no era buena idea, pero me arrepentí al verla tan feliz, creo que al final, esta salida había terminado siendo una muy buena excusa para ella.

- Una mujer tan hermosa no debería andar sola por estos lugares.

Salté por la impresión pero rápidamente me recuperé, aún con una mano en mi pecho me volteé a ver a Carlisle - ¡Me asustaste!

- Y tú me sorprendiste… - sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo -, jamás pensé que podías verte más exquisita.

- Carlisle…

- No – me detuvo poniendo una de sus manos frente a mi -, por esta noche permite que te halague y que te consienta.

Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los míos, me agradó bastante la sensación que me dieron, era algo más, como protección.

- Bien, entonces esta noche solo vamos a pasarlo bien.

- Sí – estuvo de acuerdo -, solo a pasarla bien.

Aún nos estábamos mirando cuando llegó Anna del brazo de un chico bastante guapo, Emmett era alto y con una hermosa sonrisa, a simple vista se notaba que era perfecto para mi amiga, por eso, aproveché que los dos hombres que nos escoltaban se saludaban para hacerse una señal de aprobación a mi amiga que ella me devolvió con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo.

- Un placer… Emmett McCarthy.

- Bella Swan – le contesté a su saludo de mano con un entusiasta movimiento.

- Bien, me gustan las chicas que saben dar un buen apretón de manos.

- Sé mucho más que eso – le respondí -, ¿alguna vez una chica te ha ganado en las vencidas?

En sus mejillas aparecieron dos preciosos hoyuelos – Oh, Ann, creo que acabo de encontrar a mi mejor amiga… ahora estoy más convencido que rogar por esta cita fue la mejor idea.

Me gustó que aunque Emmett estaba hablando conmigo haya incluido a Anna, eso me demostró que no se dejaba sorprender por otra chica cuando su cita permanecía de pie a su lado, un punto más para el grandulón.

- Ahora… mejor entremos.

Anna estaba feliz y yo me alegré por ella. Los pases VIP que nos había conseguido Demetri nos dejaron pasar enseguida hacía el segundo piso, de hecho, venían una ronda de tequila de cortesía.

- ¡Por esta noche! – Carlisle alzó su vaso.

- Por la maravillosa compañía – lo secundó Emmett sin quitar sus ojos de mi amiga.

- ¡Por más noches como esta! – Anna le guiñó un ojo a su cita mientras hablaba.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en mí así que preparé mi garganta mientras tomaba el vaso - ¡Por lo que viene! – no sé que venía pero algo me decía que solo podían ser cosas buenas.

Los cuatro, al mismo tiempo, comimos la sal, tomamos el tequila y chupamos el limón, por lo menos no fui la única en fruncir el ceño, para estar recién comenzando la noche, ese había sido un trago bastante fuerte.

No sé quien fue el primero en reírse, pero como si el tequila se nos hubiera subido a la primera, los cuatro estallamos en una profunda carcajada, estaba pasando un muy buen momento, por lo que mentalmente le agradecí a Anna el haber invitado a nuestros acompañantes.

Cuando dejamos de reírnos, pedimos una segunda vuelta pero estaba vez hubo una variable.

- Creo – comenzó Emmett -, que para conocernos mejor, cada uno debería contar un secreto, algo que casi nadie sepa, solo decirlo, sin preguntas ni nada, solo contar un secreto.

En un principio nadie contestó pero luego todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

- Bien, yo empiezo – como él había dado la idea, la cita de mi amiga partió -, cuando estaba en la Universidad… tuve que acostarme con una profesora para pasar la última asignatura.

Anna estaba medio en _shock _pero Carlisle la sacó – Una vez le di un beso a un hombre – se encogió de hombros -, era una apuesta.

- Hoy le di un beso a Bella.

Los dos hombres se desconcertaron así que me apresuré a contar lo primero que se me ocurría – Yo me enamoré de un hombre casado – y como siempre, mi boca iba primero que mi cabeza.

- Hola.

Todos estábamos con nuestros vasos alzados y listos para beber pero un par de personas se pararon frente a nosotros, en un principio pensé que solo era alguien que iba pasando, pero cuando logré enfocar mis ojos en la oscuridad del lugar me di cuenta que era Edward… y junto a él estaba Esme.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá un nuevo capítulo, no sé si va aclarando o oscureciendo :)**

**MILLLL gracias a Erica Castelo, mi beta que me ha guiado muchísimo en esta historia.**

**Ahhh, estoy buscando opciones para Anna, así que si tienen una candidata avísenme )**

**Besos, Joha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi cabeza dejó de estar a cargo de las sensaciones de mi cuerpo porque estoy segura que comencé a temblar. Por lo menos Anna entendió rápidamente la situación porque me tomó una mano por sobre la mesa y me hizo volver a la realidad.

"_Tranquila"_, moduló solo para mí, yo asentí y luego de respirar volví a poner atención a mí alrededor.

- Así que con Edward decidimos salir, hace mucho que no teníamos una salida así… si a veces pienso que fue hace siglos que nos íbamos de bar en bar.

La risa de Esme era hermosa, como ella. Quise verla pero mis ojos estaban fijos en los de Edward, los de él también me veían pero por más que quise creer la dulzura de su mirada eso solo me hizo reír.

- Pues… entonces siéntense.

Carlisle me tomó de la cintura y me apegó mucho más a su cuerpo obligándome a dejar mi puesto para la parejita de recién llegados. Los ojos se Anna estaban atentos a todo, me dio rabia que por culpa de Edward, además, ella le estuviera quitando atención a su cita, así que decidí concentrarme en ellos para que por último mi amiga tuviera un buen término de velada.

- Emmett – no quería ser grosera pero literalmente le di la espalda al matrimonio feliz -, cuéntanos un poco más de ti.

- ¿Otra ronda de confesiones?

Me enderecé en mi lugar, no me gustaba esto.

- ¿Confesiones?

Carlisle pasó me hizo gentilmente a un lado para poder contestarle a Esme – Sí, antes de que llegaran estábamos contando un secreto cada uno… algo así para conocernos mejor.

- ¿Y qué secretos contaron?

Miré solo a Edward, estaba casi segura de que él sabía que secreto había contado yo – Son secretos… lo siento – le sonreí con ironía -, pero no sería justo decirlos frente a ustedes.

- ¡Ey! – tuve que dejar de ver a Edward porque su esposa llamó mi atención -, me pareces conocida… ¿nos conocemos?

- No lo sé – traté de solo mirarla a ella para que nadie más se diera cuenta de mi incomodidad.

- Perdón, pero es que esta semana ha sido de locos – sonrió -, entre una cosa y otra, y además el cumpleaños de Edward… creo que perdí mi cabeza en algún punto.

- ¡Mierda! – Carlisle prácticamente gritó -, lo siento hermano… el miércoles estuviste de cumpleaños y yo ni me acordé.

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar, con todo esto ni siquiera había pensando en Edward y su cumpleaños, y claro, había sido la búsqueda de su regalo lo que me llevó a abrir los ojos y ver la realidad. Ahora no sabía cómo actuar, pero en un principio me puse de pie para que Carlisle pudiera pasar y darle un abrazo a Edward.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hermano… esto merece una celebración… ¡Yo invito esta ronda!

- Voy al baño – Anna tuvo todas las intenciones de ponerse de pie pero negué a tiempo.

Me dio una sonrisa de lado sin ni una pizca de humor, pero aunque no quería preocuparla, necesitaba unos segundos a solas.

La fila para entrar al baño de mujeres era enorme, así que me apoyé en la pared mientras avanzaba, cerré los ojos por un momento y descansé mi vista y mi cerebro. Pese a que el ruido de la discoteca no disminuyó, si conseguí relajarme un poco. Creo que estaba a un paso de caer en la inconsciencia cuando me zamarrearon del hombro.

- Perdón, Bella, no quise asustarte.

- No, no lo hiciste.

Lo que menos esperaba en estos momentos era encontrarme de frente con Esme.

- Oh, es que llegaste a saltar, pero es que la fila está avanzando.

Apuntó hacía donde iba la fila y tenía razón así que avancé lo necesario, ella me siguió – Sí, es que estaba un poco concentrada.

- Hace tiempo que no salía de noche, si hasta se me estaba olvidando lo ruidosos que son estos lugares.

- Muy ruidosos – estaba claro que ella quería iniciar una conversación y yo no me sentí capaz de no seguirla -, creo que por eso no me gusta salir mucho, a veces prefiero quedarme en mi casa o la de Anna tomando un poco de tequila.

- Anna… ¿es la chica de la mesa? ¿es tu amiga?

- Sí – asentí enseguida.

No me gustó el ceño fruncido de Esme – Oh…

- ¿Por qué? – ahora era yo quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Oh, nada… es solo que… - ella frunció los labios y arrugó su frente dándome una mala sensación -, siento como si ella me mirara de forma extraña.

Si hubiera dicho otra cosa podría haber defendido a mi mejor amiga pero incluso yo había notado las mirada que le había dado tanto a Esme como a Edward, por eso puse la mejor cara de póquer que fui capaz.

- Creo que está un poco nerviosa, hoy es su primera cita con Emmett.

- ¡Diablos!, no lo sabía… ahora me siento mal, creo que no fue buena ida venir con ustedes.

- Para nada – negué con la cabeza -, lo que pasa es que Anna es un poco tímida y por eso a veces actúa medio extraña.

- ¿Pero tú crees que ella se siente incómoda con nuestra presencia?

Volví a negar con la cabeza – No, solo se está acostumbrando, pero está bien.

- Bien.

Afortunadamente no pudimos seguir hablando porque la fila del baño avanzó dándome mi turno. De buena fe, esperé porque Esme también entrara, se me hacía demasiado de mal gusto dejarla sola cuando nos habíamos hecho compañía e íbamos al mismo lugar.

Así de que de esa forma, por primera vez Edward vio a las dos mujeres con las que había estado jugando, juntas.

No quise ver sus ojos ya que suponía lo que ellos querían decirme, además, Esme era una buena mujer y ya me sentía lo suficiente mierda con ella como para rebuscar la mirada de su hombre.

- Anna – llamé la atención de mi amiga -, ¿estás bien?

Ella se acercó un poco más hacía mí, la música estaba muy fuerte y teníamos que gritar -¿Tú, estás bien?

- Sí – le sonreí -, pero me sentiría mejor si le pusieras un poco de atención a Emmett, no me gustaría que te pelearas con Carlisle por su culpa.

Miré hacía donde estaban los dos tipos sumergidos en una entretenida conversación, llegaba a ser sorprendente como estos dos habían congeniado tan bien. Anna me dio una mirada negando y sonriendo, adoraba que fuera tan relajada con todo, se divertía más que yo, eso estaba claro.

- Si Emmett me deja por Carlisle es porque no era para mí – se encogió de hombros de forma natural.

- Entonces – alcé varias veces las cejas -, Emmett podría dejarte… así que… ¿están juntos?

- Es nuestra primera cita – aprovechando el momento tomó un sorbo de su trago -, aún falta por ver que pasará.

Reímos juntas olvidándonos por unos segundos de nuestro alrededor. Por ese segundo no existieron Carlisle y Emmett ni Esme y Edward.

- ¡Anna!, cariño… este hombre es la mejor adquisición que te pudiste conseguir – apuntó Carlisle.

Tuve que darle una mirada de advertencia ya que era más que evidente que se le habían pasado un poco los tragos.

- Lo sé – le guiñó un ojo -, por eso lo elegí.

- Me elegiste porque eres muy inteligente.

Pensé que el grandote besaría a mi amiga, pero en vez de hacer eso, se tomó el tiempo de correr a un lado su cabello rubio para después dejarle una tímida caricia en el cuello. Era muy probable que el resto no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo erótico del acto, pero mi amiga si lo hizo, porque cerró los ojos y mejoró el acceso del chico.

- Parece que Anna está más relajada – miré hacia mi lado izquierdo saliendo de mi ensoñación.

- Sí – murmuré mientras miraba fijamente a Esme.

Ella quería hablar conmigo y no podía negarle eso – Me gusta la pareja que hacen, tienen una buena vibra.

- ¿Y tú sabes mucho sobre vibras?

- Un poco – se encogió de hombros -, ¿cierto Edward? – se giró tan rápido que no lo vi venir -, a veces – comenzó teniendo la atención de nosotros dos -, soy capaz de ver a una persona y saber si sus intenciones son buenas o malas… tú, por ejemplo – me apuntó consiguiendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora -, en cuanto te vi me dio la sensación de que ya te he visto y ahora lo recordé… te conocí hace una semana, cuando estaba buscando el regalo para Edward – por sobre la mesa tomó la mano de él, yo mantuve mi vista en ellas por un segundo -, en ese momento supe que no eres de malas intenciones y hoy lo confirmo.

- Yo… sí, ahora que lo dices creo que nos vimos el lunes pasado.

Podría haberme hecho la tonta pero no servía para eso; así que no me quedó otra que aceptar sus palabras. Edward me dio una mirada por sobre la cabellera de Esme pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por rehuirla.

- Sí… estabas buscando un reloj… ¿era para tu novio?

- Yo… no tengo novio – entrecerré mis ojos y ahora sí que busqué los de Edward -, la última vez que confié en uno me rompió el corazón y jugó conmigo.

- ¡Claro! – un Carlisle demasiado ebrio para mi gusto me rodeó con sus brazos -, de él hablabas hace poco ¿no?

Mi corazón volvió a latir frenéticamente – No… creo que no…

- Sí – me interrumpió -, cuando estos – los apuntó con su vaso semivacíos -, llegaron, estabas diciendo que te enamoraste de un hombre casado… ¿Qué pasa, Sonrisas?... ¿Ese hombre te hizo algo malo?

La diversión en su rostro y su voz se esfumó enseguida, haciendo acopio de todo el alcohol en su sangre, se puso en el papel de macho y exigió explicaciones, pero por más que traté de hacerle ver que no era nada de como se lo estaba imaginando, él insistió que como mi amigo tenía todo el derecho a romperle el rostro… si solo supiera.

- Bueno – agradecí que mi amiga se pusiera de pie -, creo que la noche está acabando.

Apuntó hacía Carlisle que ahora estaba con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar del sofá, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

- Es verdad, amor…

¡Mierda!

Con eso dolió el pecho pero no podía demostrarlo, ya que Esme no tenía idea del daño que me estaban haciendo sus palabras.

Para cuando volví a ser consciente de lo que me rodeaba, ya estábamos saliendo del bar. Carlisle había ido en taxi así que el matrimonio feliz accedió a llevarlo, en cambio yo, debía irme con la parejita hormonal.

¡Perfecto!

¡Puta noche!

- Adiós, Bella. Fue un verdadero gusto conocerte, cariño – me extrañaron un poco las palabras de Esme pero recordé a Victoria y como me había explicado que su amiga era así siempre.

- Lo mismo digo, un verdadero placer.

Quise acercarme a Carlisle pero no tenía caso, ya estaba babeando el asiento trasero del auto de Edward. Así que ya habiéndome despedido, estuve lista para darme media vuelta, lamentablemente como mi vida parecía una puta teleserie, Edward me tomó del brazo en el momento justo para detenerme.

- Adiós, Bella - Me abrazó sin dejarme opción a nada más -. Necesitamos hablar.

No dijo nada más, se alejó de mí para subirse a su auto y salir rápidamente del estacionamiento.

Yo, cuando conseguí coordinar mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo, me subí al auto de Emmett.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – asentí a Anna quien me miraba hacia atrás desde el asiento del copiloto -, pero quiero irme a mi casa, creo que bebí de más.

Sé que ella sabría que estaba mintiendo pero tenía que tratar de hacerlo parecer todo mucho más normal ya que no quería que dejara a Emmett por consolarme a mí, sobre todo porque a estas alturas no había mucho qué consolar.

Llegué a mi casa antes de pensarlo, la sonrisa que tuve que mantener me hizo doler las mejillas pero era necesario para que Anna se fuera tranquila con Emmett, no sé si se iban a acostar pero por lo menos esperaba que mi amiga pasara un buen momento, se lo merecía y de verdad me dio la impresión de que Emmett era para ella.

Mi departamento estaba desordenado y frío, hace un par de días que no lo pisaba pero a mí me parecieron años, después de todo, lo último que hice aquí fue romper mi corazón.

Recién me había sacado la chaqueta que traía cuando sonó el timbre… supongo que las cosas entre Anna y Emmett no habían ido tan bien.

- Hola – me equivoqué. No era a Anna a quien no le habían resultado sus planes -, ¿puedo pasar?

- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

Inmediatamente me llevé una mano hacia la cabeza, todo el alcohol que pensé se había comenzado a disolver, había vuelto y ahora me nublaba un poco la vista.

- Necesitamos hablar, Bella… esta noche a sido horrible y… - no me dio tiempo para nada. Cuando vine a reaccionar, Edward ya estaba dentro de mi departamento -, realmente necesito que hablemos – se apoyó en la puerta impidiéndome abrirla para echarlo, lamentablemente no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.

- Yo… no sé de qué más podemos hablar – no tenía mucho alcohol en mi departamento así que el par de cervezas heladas en mi refrigerador deberían servir. Tomé una para mí y le di la otra a él -, creo que ya hablamos todo lo que debíamos.

- Eso no es cierto – quería sentarme pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a perder el poco control que tenia sobe mi cuerpo -, aún quedan cosas por aclarar.

- ¿¡COMO QUÉ!? – grité.

- ¡Como que te amo! – se me acercó en una sola zancada, mi lenta reacción me impidió esquivarlo -, te amo Bella y no puedo estar lejos de ti.

Rei sin nada de gracia, así mismo le di un buen sorbo a mi cerveza antes de dejarla en la mesa de centro - ¿Se te olvida que hoy pasamos la noche junto a tu esposa?

- Con Esme ya no hay nada… ni siquiera me acuesto con ella.

No era algo que quisiera saber pero me hizo sentir jodidamente bien hacerlo – Entonces déjala… déjala y solucionemos todo esto.

- No puedo hacerlo – negó con la cabeza -, Esme quiere hijos y…

Me quise dar media vuelta pero él no me dejó. La verdad es que no me interesaba saber cómo estaban planificando una familia. Cuando me acercó a su cuerpo levantó mi vista para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

- Solo pienso ayudarla a adoptar… y cuando lo haga hablaré con ella… ella no es tonta, sabe que esto no resulta para ninguno.

- Edward…

- Te amo a ti, Bella – acarició mi rostro de tal forma que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y rendirme a sus caricias -, quiero estar contigo… quiero que me aceptes.

Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon cuando me di cuenta de lo complicado que era todo. Lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba y eso hacía que todo fuera mucho más mierda.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - Me aferré a su camisa pero sin mirarlo, me dolía tanto tenerlo tan cerca y saber que en realidad no era así.

- Bella...

- ¡NO! - rugí -, me haces daño... cuando estoy bien apareces y me haces volver nuevamente al principio... yo... - subí la vista por fin para verlo a los ojos -, ya no me siento con fuerzas para alejarme de ti.

- Entonces no lo hagas. No te alejes de mí, amor - acarició mi mejilla obligándome a rendirme a su toque -, déjame demostrarte que a pesar de todo puedo hacerte feliz.

- ¿Cómo?

Ahora sus dos manos estaban en mi rostro - Amándote - ya no pude más, me rendí, dejé que sus labios chocaran sobre los míos.

Lo extrañaba como nunca, por eso dejé que me besara, desvistiera e hiciera el amor. Adoraba sentirlo dentro de mí pero el primer hombre que dejaba que me follara sin condón, bueno, también era solo el segundo hombre de mi vida, pero aparte de eso, con Edward tenía una confianza tan grande que ni siquiera me preocupaba que no se protegiera, porque en alguna parte de mi mente sabía que estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Me equivoqué.

Dejé que sus manos acariciaran y estimularan cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus dedos expertos despertaron todas esas partes de mí que sentía dormidas desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, por las sensaciones de mi cuerpo supongo que son muchas horas, pero cuando veo lo roto que está mi corazón recuerdo que aún es muy poco tiempo.

- Bella… mírame.

Lo hice justo en el momento en que entraba en mí… se sentía tan natural, real… correcto, que por unos momentos dudé de que lo que estábamos haciendo fuera incorrecto de alguna forma.

¿Algo que se siente tan bien puede estar mal?

Quiero decir que no pero no estaba segura.

- Edward… te extrañé tanto.

Crucé mis piernas sobre sus caderas y me entregué por completo a él. Como siempre, Edward me dio todo lo que tenía llevándome a un fabuloso orgasmo.

Ni siquiera esta vez me importó que no se pusiera condón, disfruté de la maravillosa sensación de sentir su semen escurriéndose en mi interior, para mí, en estos momentos, eso era señal de que pasara lo pasara le iba a pertenecer por siempre.

Nos quedamos acurrucados cuando terminamos, por suerte, la alfombra de mi sala era mullida y cómoda.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?

- Le dije a Esme que llevaría a Carlisle a su casa y que estaría con él hasta que se sintiera mejor.

- ¿Y ella te creyó?

Estaba acomoda en su pecho por lo que no podía verlo pero sí lo sentí encogerse de hombros – Era mi intención, pero cuando lo subí a su departamento comenzó a balbucear ciertas cosas me hicieron cambiar de idea.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Cosas sobre ti – ahora tenía curiosidad por lo que me acomodé para poder verlo -, Carlisle de verdad tiene sentimientos por ti, Bella.

- Carlisle tiene sentimientos por cualquiera que tenga un coño.

Quise reírme pero el rostro serio de Edward no me dejó. Cuando frunció el ceño y la boca supe que esto iba a ser serio.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso… sus sentimientos por ti son verdaderos.

- Edward…

- Carlisle es un buen tipo.

- Sí, lo sé.

Eso no tenía que decírmelo nadie, yo lo sabía de sobra – Y por eso creo que haría una muy buena pareja contigo.

- Lo sé.

Volví a murmurar mientras estaba vez me abrazaba con mayor fuerza a su pecho.

Mientras Edward acariciaba mi desnuda espalda y besaba mi frente me permití un minuto para pensar en lo que me estaba diciendo. Por ahora, Edward no era libre, si yo quería estar con él tendría que esperar y la verdad es que era muy probable que ese momento no llegara, así que no podía quedarme toda mi vida esperando por algo tan incierto.

- Te amo, Edward.

- Yo también…

- Pero – lo interrumpí -, no puedo estar contigo mientras estés con Esme.

- Lo sé.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, estaba vez sin lujuria de por medio, ya estaba comenzando a amanecer y eso significaba que el tiempo de la amante se terminaba, con el sol era la esposa quien tenía la prioridad.

- Prometo que dejaré a Esme… solo que eso no pasará todavía.

- Yo quisiera prometerte que te esperaré.

Edward corrió a un lado uno de los mechones sueltos de mis cabellos – No lo hagas… de hecho, creo que si te enamoraras de alguien como Carlisle todo sería más fácil.

- Quiero mucho a Carlisle, pero dudo que algún día lo ame… aunque me gustaría hacerlo.

- Te amo, Bella… y prometo que desde ahora haré las cosas más fáciles, ya no te buscaré, pero solo te pido que no me alejes de tu lado.

- No lo haré – le sonreí -, y te agradezco la distancia, porque yo tampoco te quiero lejos.

Nos dimos un último beso, por ahora no estaría con Edward y quizás nunca lo volvería a estar.

¡Dios!

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que todo se podía arreglar hablando las cosas podríamos haberlo solucionado desde hace mucho.

Ahora, habiendo dado nuestras palabras de que no volveríamos caer en la tentación del otro todo sería más fácil, porque si habíamos dado la palabra eso era algo para cumplir ¿no?

¡Claro!

Desde ahora en adelante juraba no volver siquiera a besar a Edward mientras siguiera casado con Esme.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, sé que me he demorado pero el trabajo que me tiene super ocupada, aunque ya saben que no dejaré ninguna historia :)**

**MILLL gracias por todos los comentarios, amo leerlos, me suben el ánimo.**

**Y mil gracias como siempre a Erica Castelo, mi hermosa beta que estará de cumpleaños esta semanita :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

- ¿Ya te vas, Bella?

- No… aún no, me falta terminar unas cuantas cosas – seguí tecleando en mi computador sin distraerme, me había costado demasiado concentrarme cómo para hacerlo.

- Vamos Bella, puedes terminar eso el lunes, a estar horas no hay gran diferencia.

Miré de reojo el reloj del computador y vi que ya pasaban de las seis y treinta. Luego miré a Victoria y asentí – Solo termino esto y me voy.

- Bien, pero recuerda que vamos todos a _Momo's_ así que no puedes faltar.

- No lo haré – le sonreí -, solo terminaré acá y me voy.

- Está bien, le diré a Edward que te pase a buscar, parece que también está un poco obsesionado con el trabajo – rodó los ojos y puso mala cara, ya las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros como para complicarlas pero de todas formas no pude evitar interesarme en lo que pasaba.

- ¿Algo va mal?

- No… es solo que… - tomó una silla de ruedas se acercó a mi lado, bastante como si fuera a contarme un secreto -, siento que algo va mal con Esme, hablé con ella ayer y no sé… la noté extraña.

- Quizás no es nada.

- Cierto – de pronto Victoria se enderezó alejándose inmediatamente de mi -, ¡Dios!, soy la peor amiga del mundo, ya se me está haciendo costumbre ir por ahí ventilándote los problemas de mi amiga.

- Sabes que yo no le diré nada a nadie – era verdad, ni siquiera había compartido con Anna las cosas que me había contado Victoria, no eran muchas pero poco a poco había comprendido lo que una vez Edward trató de explicarme. - Vicky, mejor ve a tomar algo, y no te sientas mal… si me has contado todas esas cosas es porque necesitabas un poco de visión y a veces es imposible verla sola, la opinión de alguien externo siempre es buena, pero si lo prefieres, te detendré la próxima vez que quieras contarme algo de Esme y Edward.

¿Podía ser más cínica?

Sí, quizás sí, pero con mi cinismo de ahora me bastaba.

- Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, no es no confíe en ti, pero… los problemas de Esme son de ella y no míos.

Asentí y le sonreí – Ahora… mejor vete para que yo pueda terminar.

- Nos vemos allá Bella.

Victoria se fue y yo traté de volver a concentrarme en la campaña. El afiche de prueba de "Infieles" ocupaba toda mi pantalla, debía desmenuzarlo para saber qué cambios íbamos a hacerle. En una primera instancia cumplía el objetivo, pero pese a que la pareja de amantes que se veían entrelazados con una seda roja era bastante llamativa, sentía que algo le faltaba y no conseguía saber qué era. Miré la foto por un par de minutos más hasta que sentía a alguien más a mi lado. Reconocí inmediatamente su perfume.

- Es una hermosa foto… sensual y erótica, pero romántica.

- Es la imagen oficial de un nuevo perfume.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

Me volteé justo para verlo – Infieles.

- Oh – el tragó y asintió pero no dejó de mirarme -, es algo…

- ¿Irónico?

- No, iba a decir que es algo sobrevalorado, no estoy seguro de que todos entiendan el concepto exacto de la infidelidad.

- Sí, es muy probable – me volví hacía la pantalla nuevamente y resoplé con frustración al no descubrir que era lo qué le faltaba, necesita rellenar los textos pero si no lo encontraba, no iba a poder.

- ¿Estás lista?

Asentí – Sí, no creo que termine ahora así que mejor dejo esto por ahora.

- ¿Qué le falta?, yo lo veo bien.

- No sé – me encogí de hombros -, es como si…

Su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo nuestra charla, Edward sacó su celular y se tensó al ver la pantalla, no necesité que me dijera quién era para saberlo. Mientras él se alejaba unos pasos yo cerré todo y apagué el computador pero al escuchar el "no, estoy solo", que le respondió a su esposa, inmediatamente supe lo que le faltaba al afiche.

Tomé un _post-it_ y escribí: "Ojos mirando".

Eso le hacía falta, para que esa pareja fueran un par de amantes, era necesario que la esposa, la oficial, estuviera detrás de ellos, amenazando con descubrirlos, de otra forma, solo eran un par de enamorados.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí.

Cuando el computador se apagó, tomé mi chaqueta y mi cartera para poder seguir a Edward. En todo el camino hacía _Momo's_, solo nos dedicamos a charlar, en ningún momento sentí la tensión de antes, hasta que me tomó desde la espalda baja para guiarme.

- Perdón.

- No – negué con la cabeza un par de veces mientras trataba de sonreírle -, tranquilo… es solo que…

- Aún es difícil.

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes? – se detuvo justo afuera del bar, yo me paré frente a él y me crucé de brazos ya que el frío de la tarde de Seattle era bastante -. Me gusta mucho hablar contigo, de hecho, creo que una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti es la forma en la que nos comunicábamos.

- Siempre que quieras hablar puedes contar conmigo, ¿lo sabes no?

- Ahora lo sé – me sonrió mostrándome todos sus hermosos dientes.

- Bien – me acomodé a un lado de la vereda para que la gente que iba pasando no se viera interrumpida por nosotros -, ahora dime lo que te molesta tanto.

Se pasó la mano por un su cabello en un gesto tan típico de él que incluso podía parecer sobreactuado – Son solo problemas en el trabajo.

Siguiendo mi ejemplo, Edward se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared de _Momo's_ a mi lado, me giré lo suficiente para verlo, no se veía feliz, de hecho, hasta podía apostar que estaba algo melancólico.

- Adoro mi trabajo, pero si hay algo que odio es que no me dejen hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Con un grupo, estábamos trabajando en un nuevo organigrama para _ColorArt_, la empresa está creciendo y Eleazar cree necesario hacer una reestructuración de cargos. Pero… sé que soy de los más jóvenes del equipo, pero… - suspiró frustrado y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para luego volverla a su sitio -, es demasiado frustrante que te ignoren solo por tener un par de años menos.

- Sí, sé a qué te refieres.

- ¿Victoria lo hace?

- No – negué rápidamente -, pero siento cómo me miran algunos… por ejemplo hoy, tuve que pedirle la nueva gráfica a la chica de diseño y se tomó toda la mañana para

enviármela, tuve que mandarle un mail con copia a Victoria para que lo hiciera.

- ¿María?

Asentí – Sí, ella misma.

- La conozco, a veces es un poco amargada.

- ¡Pero no es mi culpa!, en fin – volví a concentrarme en él antes de distraerme por completo -. ¿Cuéntame que hiciste?

- No mucho, me quedé callado y esperé hasta que Eleazar llegó a la reunión, cuando encontré el momento di unas cuantas ideas, no fueron todas aceptadas pero dos le encantaron.

- ¿Y tus compañeros?

- Me odiaron, por supuesto – bufó ahora mirando al suelo -, pero aunque eso me haga sentir mal sé que hice lo correcto. Llevo dos años en _ColorArt_ y quiero ir haciendo más, aunque eso no quiere decir que no esté conforme con mi trabajo.

- Claro, quieres ir aprendiendo, saber si eres apto para hacer más… te entiendo.

Él me sonrió y asintió - ¡Exacto!

- Pero tienes que estar tranquilo, Eleazar es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuánto vale cada uno… confía en él.

- Sí, eso haré – me sonrió pero sus ojos no alcanzaron a iluminarse.

- ¿Hay algo más que te moleste?

- Sí, pero… no sé si es correcto que te lo diga, es sobre Esme.

- Oh – ahora yo bajé la cabeza, me demoré bastante en volver a alzarla.

- Sí… no creo que sea algo de lo que quieras hablar, y yo tampoco.

Se hizo un silencio tan profundo que incluso creo que escuché la brisa pasar por nuestro lado – Bueno, pero por lo menos dime si las cosas están bien.

- No mucho.

- Oh – asentí varias veces con la cabeza sin saber que más agregar -, entonces, ¿por qué no…?

Me callé antes de terminar la frase, fue casi un reflejo, pero no tenía sentido terminarla ya que sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta no formulada. Quería entender sus motivos, porque ni siquiera como amiga terminaba de comprenderlos, pero supongo que son más cosas en la vida las que no se entienden que las que sí.

- Perdón – me disculpé lo más rápido que pude.

- No, está bien, pero… la verdad es que no quiero hablar de ese tema.

- Lo sé – asentí con rapidez -, yo tampoco… no quiero frustrarme más – lo último lo murmuré bastante bajo así que esperaba que él no me lo haya escuchado.

- Bueno… creo que deberíamos entrar– despegó su espalda de la pared y se puso frente a mí -, pero quiero que sepas que me ayudó mucho hablar contigo y aunque ahora las cosas todavía penden de un hilo entre nosotros, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo… aunque sea solo como mi amiga.

Su mano se alzó hasta que quedó a un par de centímetros de mi rostro pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo, yo me obligada a cerrar los ojos porque sabía que si lo miraba a los suyos iba a terminar por rendirme, me iba a colgar de su cuello y lo besaría hasta que nuestros labios se fundieran en uno solo.

Por eso, cuando sentí que se alejaba respiré tranquila, volví a abrir los ojos y le sonreí para luego pasar por su lado y empujar la puerta de _Momo's_.

Ya todos estaban esperándonos, con varias cervezas a su alrededor, los chicos nos saludaron, como si pudiéramos equivocarnos, estaban en la misma mesa de siempre. Esta vez me tocó quedar separada de Edward, él se fue al lado de Jasper y a mí me tocó junto a Carlisle. A él también lo extrañaba, no me gustaba alejarme de quien me hacía bien, pero su sexto sentido, algo femenino, me ponía nerviosa, el miedo de que descubriera mi historia con su amigo, no solo me hacía sentir avergonzada sino también como una puta. No estaba segura del porqué, pero a estas alturas no me interesaba descubrir cada pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué cuentas, desaparecida?

- No mucho – tomé una de las botellas de cerveza tapadas y traté de abrirla pero no pude, pese a que tenía tapa rosca.

- Deja que yo lo hago.

Carlisle me quitó la botella y la abrió sin ningún problema, me la tendió pero antes de que pudiera tomarla la quitó, repitió lo mismo dos veces más antes de que yo me alzara por sobre él para alcanzarla y quitársela.

- Tonto – murmuré.

Carlisle solo me sonrió pero se acercó mucho más hacía mí. La conversación, como siempre, estaba dividida, yo estaba entretenida con las locuras del rubio y los chistes de Victoria que ya estaba algo pasada de copas pero aún estaba consciente de sus palabras, así que aún no era tiempo para quitarle la cerveza.

- ¡Ey, Bella!

Volteé a ver a Jessica, ella sí que estaba llegando a su límite - ¿Qué?

- ¿Conoces a Julian de contabilidad?

Arrugué la frente mientras trataba de hacer memoria pero después de un par de segundo me di cuenta que no lo tenía entre mis registros.

- No importa – Jess rodó los e hizo un gesto con la mano -, él te conoce y me pidió que te diera esto.

Acepté el papel que me extendía y lo abrí de inmediato, adentro estaba su nombre y un número el que supuse era de teléfono.

- ¿Y para qué quiero esto? – pregunté alzando el papel.

- Para llamarlo – rodó los ojos como si yo fuera lenta. Pero creo que lo era porque ahora tampoco entendí el objetivo del dichoso papel -. A ver – aunque Jess estaba del otro lado, se acercó lo más que pudo para hablarme -, Julian te vio, le gustaste y me pidió que te diera su número para que lo llamaras… yo cumplí, así que ahora tú tienes que ver qué haces.

- Oh – asentí mientras alargaba excesivamente la "o".

Para no ser descortés, guardé el papel en mi cartera y le sonreí a Jessica.

- Gracias… lo pensaré.

- Es guapo – ella terminó su cerveza y la dejó en la mesa con un ruido sordo –, bueno – de pronto, sus ojos se desviaron hacía mi lado, creo que quiso ser disimulada pero no lo consiguió -, aunque quizás no tanto como tu otra alternativa.

Mis mejillas se calentaron, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta que ahora, todos estaban pendientes de nuestra charla.

- Veremos.

Murmuré pero solo porque necesitaba decir algo.

Gracias al cielo, el tema dejó de ser de interés y rápidamente se pasó a otro, no sé bien de que estaban hablando pero yo me concentré solo en Carlisle quien me miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – se encogió de hombros pero no le creí su despreocupación -, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque te siento extraño… estás como…

- ¿Como qué?

El espacio entre nosotros no era muy extenso, pero de pronto, lo fue mucho menos – Como…

- Vamos Bella, ordena tus ideas.

Bufé molesta conmigo y con él cuando mis ideas no consiguieron unirse. El efecto de este maldito rubio sobre mí era tal que me desconcertaba a puntos que nunca pensé alcanzar, no era que el corazón me saltara furioso ni que mi coño goteara a chorros, era simplemente, que él me desconcertaba, nada más.

- Bella…

Su tono burlón me enfureció tanto que sin pensarlo, alcé mi mano en puño y le di de lleno en su hombro que prácticamente chocaba con el mío.

- ¡Aug! – se quejó -, casi me dislocas el hombro.

Rodé los ojos – Como si fuera posible que yo dislocara cualquier hueso de tu cuerpote duro.

- O sea… - se acercó tanto que tuve que alejar la cabeza - ¿piensas que mi cuerpo?... te puedo asegurar que tengo muchas más cosas duras que solo mis huesos.

- Carlisle…

- Nada – alzó las manos de forma inocente -, yo no he dicho nada, así que si estás pensando mal es porque tu mente está sucia.

- ¿Sabes que eso es una estupidez, no?

- No, yo siento que es algo perfectamente perfecto.

- Y eso es otra estupidez.

- Pero te saqué una sonrisa.

Me detuve casi como si me hubieran congelado y comprobé que Carlisle tenía razón, estaba sonriendo a tal punto que las comisuras de los labios me comenzaron a tirar. Como no podía refutarle eso, le rodé los ojos y me volteé hacía Victoria, él no me siguió y se unió a la conversación de Edward y Jasper.

- ¿De qué hablan?

Victoria no me contestó, en lugar de eso alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros. Vi que tenía tres botellas de cerveza junto a ella así que me prometí detenerla en la cuarta.

- Nada.

Su risilla fue tal que me dejó con la duda – Vicky…

- Es que… - se acercó bastante hasta mi -, creo que le gustas de verdad a Carlisle – habló tan bajo que tuve serios problemas para oírla.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – mi voz se alzó bastante pero nadie se percató de ello ya que todos estaban entretenidos en sus asuntos.

- De que te mira como si de verdad te quisiera, no es como si solo buscara follar contigo, es más bien como si quisiera cuidarte – Victoria estaba ligeramente borracha, por eso supe que no estaba bromeando, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y sin ni una pizca de broma.

- Victoria, creo que no estás…

- Bella, sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. Puedes bromear lo que quieras con él, pero en el fondo es bueno que tomes una decisión, dudo mucho que su corazón no se rompa si luego decides que no lo quieres como él espera.

Victoria tenía treinta y un años, era madre soltera, bueno, casi, James, el padre de su hijo no estaba con ella pero se hacía cargo, aunque en el fondo era ella quien velaba por Jimmy, así que supongo, que sus años y las circunstancias de la vida le daban una perspectiva que quizás a mí me faltaba.

- Solo piénsalo, nadie te está pidiendo nada en estos momentos.

Agradecí que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que se comenzaran a levantar, mañana era sábado y todos tenían algo que hacer.

Cuando ya pagamos y estábamos listos para irnos, Carlisle me tomó del brazo y me volteó hacía él.

- Toma – en sus manos tenía mi abrigo -, es mejor que te lo pongas, puedo apostar que el frío que está haciendo es una mierda.

- Sí – miré por la venta pero estaba toda empañada -. Gracias – le sonreí pero no estoy segura de que tan bien me salió.

- No puedo llevarte – murmuró -, tomé más de cuenta y sé que no te subirías a un auto con alguien borracho manejando.

- No, no lo haría, pero… tampoco quiero que tú te vayas manejando solo.

- No – miró hacia atrás, no sé a dónde -, el bar tiene una especie de servicio, te guardan el auto hasta mañana y llaman a un taxi, así que eso haré, mañana vengo por mi auto.

- Bien, entonces cuídate.

Me puse de puntillas y besé su mejilla.

Hoy andaba sin auto pero no me importaba coger un taxi, de hecho, hubiera caminado pero el frío le quitaba lo tentadora a la idea.

Ya afuera nos dividimos como siempre, yo quedé sola, con Edward, ya que éramos los únicos que vivíamos hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

- ¿Trajiste tu auto?

- No, pero puedo tomar un taxi.

- Vamos – me señaló las llaves -, yo no bebí.

Entrecerré los ojos y le puse atención, ya que estaba segura de haberlo escuchado excusarse con Jasper para no llevarlo porque se sentía mareado. Pero al verlo caminar me di cuenta de su perfecto estado. Me subí al auto pero solo para poder hablar.

- ¿Estás seguro? Escuché que Jasper…

- Quería hablar contigo. No bebí nada hoy.

Sopló y no me llegó ningún olor a alcohol, así que tampoco tenía motivos para no creerle. Acepté porque si se había tomado esta molestia, es que realmente necesitaba hablar conmigo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi departamento, pero me sorprendió que Edward detuviera el motor.

- ¿Quieres entrar? – no estaba para nada segura de mi pregunta, pero no quería ser descortés.

- No puedo… Esme está con mi mamá y…

- Oh – asentí sintiéndome la más estúpida del mundo -. Entonces te escucho – rogué porque mi voz saliera lo más normal posible.

- Hace un tiempo, en una situación muy parecida a esta te dije que Carlisle era un buen hombre y que se merecía una oportunidad – me volteó a ver y en sus ojos, vi lo mucho que le estaba costando esto -, bueno, hoy te puedo decir que eso es verdad, que es más que cierto… Carlisle es un tipo que se merece una oportunidad.

- Sí – murmuré, él me escuchó -, yo también lo creo.

- Bien – asintió -, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Y Bella… no quiero meterme en tu vida ni decirte qué hacer, pero creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darte un buen consejo en un momento como este, conozco a Carlisle desde hace mucho y sé como es, conozco sus defectos pero también sus virtudes. Él si te merece.

Las últimas palabras eran tan ciertas, que no solo me dolió el corazón, sino también el alma. Me despedí de Edward con un gesto de mano y me alejé del auto para que él pudiera ir a su casa… con su esposa.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Por fin puedo subir capítulo, solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena, aunque sea un poquito.**

**Mil gracias, como siempre a mi beta, Erica Castelo que me ayuda para que lo que escribo tenga mucho más sentido.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

- ¿Es broma?

- No, no es broma, ya te dije que es en serio… ¿quieres o no?

- ¡Claro que quiero!, pero dijiste…

Me encogí de hombros y le traté de restar la mayor importancia posible – Bueno, si no quieres, siempre puedo volver a mi rotundo "no".

- ¡No! – chilló un poco más alto de lo normal -, digo – se me acercó y tomó mis manos, su rostro ahora estaba mucho más serio -, tú de verdad me gustas y que me estés dando esta oportunidad significa mucho para mí. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe el cambio?

Creo que desde que lo conocí, Carlisle ha tratado de que acepte una cita con él, pero yo siempre lo vi como una especie de broma interna, hasta hoy, que decidí cambiar mi negativa por un rotundo sí y, solo ahora, me daba cuenta lo que de verdad significaba esta cita para Carlisle, no era solo una broma, era de verdad. Me alegraba de haber escuchado el consejo de Edward, me sentía bien conmigo misma al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Carlisle.

- Entonces… veamos – como si fuera un adolecente, se llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a su boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo -, te pasaré a buscar hoy a las ocho, podemos ir a comer algo y luego al cine.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro – No, creo que es mejor que vayamos a comer y luego a pasear o tomar algo, una cita es para conocerse mejor, no para encerrarse en una sala oscura.

- La sala oscura es para otras cosillas.

Su sonrisa pícara no me molestó, al contrario, me hizo sonreír – Ya veremos cómo resulta todo.

Él asintió y me besó en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por la puerta, yo me aferré a mi abrigo y a pesar de que hoy era lunes, sonreí por lo que me esperaba. Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Anna, me contestó al segundo tono.

- ¿Ya lo hiciste?

- Sí – sonreí -, pasará por mi hoy a las ocho.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos en tu casa.

El día de ayer me lo pasé por completo con Anna hablando del tema, ella, como estaba totalmente compenetrada con su relación con Emmett, me aconsejó mejor que nunca, de hecho estuvo más que de acuerdo con Edward, cosa que afirmó no volvería a pasar. Pero en resumen, me hizo ver muchos aspectos de esta situación, como que a mí ya me gustaba Carlisle y que, obviamente, estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por él. No esperaba enamorarme en un día como lo había hecho con Edward pero sí estaba segurísima que con el tiempo mis sentimientos por Carlisle terminarían por desarrollarse.

Para cuando llegué a mi departamento, Anna ya estaba esperándome así que no demoramos en entrar y ponernos manos a la obra.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres tener una cita con Carlisle?

Me detuve mientras me abrochaba los zapatos para ver a mi amiga - ¿En serio?, ya hablamos de esto y quedamos en que era lo mejor, ir de a poco pero avanzando.

- Pero, no quiero que hagas esto por obligación, porque creas que de esta forma olvidarás a Edward.

- No, no lo hago por eso – incluso yo me sorprendí de mis palabras tan seguras -, lo hago por Carlisle es un buen hombre y yo me merezco que alguien me traté bien, además… no hay dudas sobre que Carlisle me guste.

- Bien, entonces aclarado ese punto, date prisa que ya falta poco para las ocho.

Fui por un par de pendientes cuando recordé que aún no le preguntaba por su chico - ¿Y Emmett?

- Ahí – la sonrisa de Anna era tan genuina que los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas se hicieron más grandes aún -, en su casa… no sé, él realmente me gusta, Bella.

Anna tenía el tic de tomar su largo cabello en sus manos como si fuera a amarrarlo solo para volver a dejarlo caer cuando estaba inquieta y nerviosa, así que cuando lo hizo me detuve y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, amiga?

Ella frunció los labios y me miró encogiéndose de hombros – Emmett me gusta mucho, es bueno y guapo, casi perfecto… pero me da miedo enamorarme.

- ¿Por qué? – mi amiga volvió a suspirar pero esta vez se mordió el labio inferior -, vamos… dime qué es lo que te preocupa.

- Edward también era perfecto – lo murmuró tan bajo que supe lo mucho que le costó decirlo.

- ¡Ey, cariño! – le tomé la mano derecha y le di un ligero apretón -, no porque Edward haya sido un cabrón conmigo quiere decir que todos los hombres son iguales, además… ahora estamos en son de paz así que las cosas no son tan mierda después de todo.

- Y ahora tienes a Carlisle.

- Sí, pero tú tienes a un muy buen chico contigo, Anna, y si vas a dejarlo pasar solo por un error mío, entonces me estás haciendo sentir como la peor amiga de la vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza y solo suspiró – No eres solo tú, es mi mamá también, sabes la mala suerte que ha tenido en el amor y…

- Y ahora Rosalie es muy feliz con Demetri – alcé mis cejas y le sonreí de lado -, ¿ves?, las cosas siempre se solucionan cuando tiene que ser así y tú tienes cuotas acumuladas para ser feliz, Anna, solo tienes que darte la oportunidad.

- Tienes razón. Gracias, amiga – ella me abrazó y yo le respondí el abrazo con fuerza, mi amiga era una de las mejores personas que había conocido y se merecía esto -. Pero ahora… vamos a prepararte para tu cita que creo que yo también tengo algo que hacer esta noche.

No era mucho el tiempo que teníamos desde que habíamos salido del trabajo, pero ya le había dado suficientes vueltas al asunto, por eso era mejor que la cita fuera hoy mismo, necesitaba comenzar a avanzar cuanto antes.

Cinco para las ocho estuve lista y a las ocho, casi en punto sonó el timbre, no me había arreglado de sobre manera pero sí me había esmerado como para dar la clara impresión de que esto era una cita importante.

- Suerte, amiga.

Anna me abrazó y se quedó en mi cuarto mientras yo salía a recibir a Carlisle, él estaba muy guapo con su pantalón de tela y su camisa celeste, sin corbata se veía, incluso, más guapo.

- Hola.

- Hola – sonreí como una adolecente en cuanto él tendió ante mí un ramo de lirios -, gracias, son hermosos.

- No tanto como tú.

- ¿Un cliché? – alcé las cejas interrogándolo.

- ¿Funcionó?

- Un poco – concordé -, ahora iré a ponerlas en agua.

Puse los lirios en agua y volví donde él, me puse mi chaqueta y salí de mi departamento, Carlisle aún no me decía nada por lo que me vi obligada a romper el silencio.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo tenía planeada otra cosa para nuestra primera cita, pero… - comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por su barbilla -, solo pude conseguir una reserva en _Le Rue_.

- Pues por mí está perfecto – lo animé lo mejor que pude -, ¿vamos?

- Sí, pero antes – me detuvo y me tomó el rostro con sus manos -, gracias por esta oportunidad.

- Claro.

Bajó su mano derecha por mi costado hasta que encontró la mía, y así de manos tomadas, me guió hasta su auto. El camino hasta el restaurante fue mucho más cómodo de lo que esperaba, Carlisle inició una charla sobre una anécdota de su infancia que me mantuvo concentrada en él.

Para cuando llegamos, yo ya estaba muchísimo más relajada, por eso, la cena pasó de las mil maravillas, Carlisle supo llevar la conversación y el ritmo, no dejó momentos tensos de silencio ni me ahogó exigiendo cosas. Solo dejó que la cita fluyera, así que cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, no dudé ni un solo segundo en besarlo en los labios.

- Fue una muy buena cita – le agradecí.

- Pero prometo que la segunda será mejor, si me das tiempo haré que todo sea perfecto.

- Para mí esta cita fue perfecta – no solo fue perfecta por Carlisle, sino porque en las últimas tres horas, no había pensando en cierto chico que me rompió el corazón, bueno… hasta ahora.

Él suspiró y tomó mis dos manos – De todas formas, quiero saber si tendré una segunda oportunidad.

- La tendrás – asentí totalmente segura de mis palabras -, ¿sabes Carlisle? – le di una ligero apretón a sus manos -, por mucho tiempo estuve renuente a salir contigo, pero ahora, veo que me estuve equivocando.

- ¿Tu dijiste que antes estabas en una relación?, ¿Qué pasó con eso?

Mi rostro decayó enseguida, pero haciendo uso de mi mejor autocontrol, traté de recomponerme, él entendió enseguida lo que pasaba porque subió mis manos y las besó con ternura.

- No tienes que…

Lo corté – No es la gran cosa, es solo que me enamoré de la persona equivocada y como resultado me quedó un corazón roto.

- Pero… ¿estás segura de querer volver a intentarlo?... ¿conmigo?

Lo miré a los ojos esperando ver algo más pero no encontré nada – Lo que sé es que no puedo dejarme morir por alguien que nunca estará conmigo y aunque aun no puedo prometerte nada, si puedo jurarte que lo intentaré.

- Yo también tengo miedo de que mi corazón salga dañado – dejó caer nuestras manos y las balanceó un poco.

- Carlisle… no quiero hacerte sufrir y si no quieres que esto siga avanzando, te juro que no habrán rencores, podemos ser solo amigos.

- No, lo que quiero decirte es que la única forma de que me destroces el corazón es haciendo algo con intención y es lo único que te pido, podré aguantar cualquier confesión menos que me lastimes con intención.

- Entonces puedo prometerte que no te haré daño de manera consciente.

- Con eso me conformo.

Lo vi tan cerca de mí que mi decisión de besarlo se afianzó, por eso le sonreí de vuelta y me alcé en puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios, él dudó en un principio pero terminó por cerrar el espacio entre nosotros para besarme de forma lenta y pausada, solo fue un beso de labios, no hubo lengua de por medio y no la necesité, porque así fue perfecto.

.

.

.

Tres meses después yo podía decir que era oficialmente la novia de Carlisle, bueno, él ya me lo había pedido y yo había aceptado, pero solo faltaba un paso para todo fuera mucho más real.

Sexo.

Y esta era la noche, como buen viernes íbamos a salir, pero la diferencia, era que esta noche, Carlisle se iría conmigo.

Para cuando llegamos a _Momo's_ ya todos estábamos ahí, incluso ella, Esme. La mujer era tan agradable que se me había hecho muy fácil encariñarme con ella, desde que entró a trabajar a _ColorArt_ como asesora legal se había unido al grupo por adición, tanto por Edward como por Victoria, por eso me vi obligada a tratar con ella y a conocerla, no me arrepentía.

- Bella, Carlisle, aquí hay lugar.

Quedé sentada frente a Edward y le sonreí, nuestra relación solo era cordial, habíamos aprendido perfectamente a convivir, nos saludábamos y cruzábamos un par de palabras pero nuestra cercanía física no volvió a existir, de esa forma nuestra relación era perfecta.

- ¿Cómo has estado Bella?

- Bien, gracias – cada vez que hablaba con Esme, me recordaba que yo no sabía que Edward estaba casado cuando me acosté con él, eso me ayudaba a no sentirme tan perra -, ¿y tú?, ¿el trabajo?

- Excelente, no sabes cómo me alegro de haber vuelto a trabajar, era lo que me hacía falta, en casa ya me estaba ahogando.

- Me alegro mucho, eres una mujer joven para estar encerrada.

Me sonrió y se acercó un poco más a mí – Sí, y esto también me ha ayudado a estar más cerca de Edward, estuvimos distanciados y aunque aún nada ha vuelvo a la normalidad, por lo menos sé que lo tengo cerca.

Sonreí sin saber qué decir, por eso agradecí la intervención de mi jefa – Ey chicas… ¿les parece si mañana vamos de compras?, es que tengo que comprarme un vestido y mi gusto no es el mejor – Esme rió y negó con la cabeza, yo reí con ella.

- Claro, cariño – le contestó ella -, cuenta conmigo.

Luego de eso, las dos fijaron sus miradas en mí, pero aún así no me sentí presionada – Claro, creo que a mí tampoco me vendría mal un día de compras… de hecho, mi cabello es un asco y le hace falta un corte.

- ¡Bien! – Victoria alzó su vaso con cerveza junto a nosotras -, por nuestro día de chicas.

- ¡Por nuestro día de chicas! – brindamos las tres.

La conversación entre nosotras se desvió a cualquier lugar, de pronto estábamos hablando de algo y luego de otra cosa. Por un momento, el humo, el ruido y el alcohol me hicieron sentir algo mal, así que me alejé mentalmente de cualquier ruido y me concentré por un segundo en mí, fue ahí cuando mi mirada se topó con la de Edward, él solo me sonrió y yo lo imité, creo que nunca podría decir que lo había olvidado por completo, pero por lo menos agradecía poder estar cerca de él y no sentir la insana necesidad de saltarle encima, porque eso no solo era incorrecto, sino que dañaría a personas demasiado buenas como Carlisle y Esme.

Agradecí que la mano de mi novio tomara la mía porque rápidamente me desvió de mis nada agradables pensamientos, le sonreí de lado y él me acercó a su pecho, cuando me recosté contra él volví a sonreír como lo estaba haciendo este último tiempo.

Después de cuatro cervezas mi cuerpo estaba mucho más relajado, por eso, cuando Carlisle me tomó en sus brazos para guiarme al taxi no opuse ninguna resistencia, y mucho menos lo hice cuando sus labios se posaron en mi cuello mientras esperábamos llegar a mi casa.

- Carlisle – gemí mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba.

- Mmm – murmuró él sin dejar su trabajo -, no sé cuánto más podré aguantarme, ha sido tanto tiempo…

- Pero la espera valdrá la pena – le sonreí, sus ojos azules estaban brillando a tal punto que no pude aguantarme de tocarle el rostro -, eres hermoso Carlisle, y no sabes de cuántas formas me haces bien.

- Solo llevamos tres meses de novios.

- Pero en tres meses has comenzado a sanar mi corazón.

Ahora fueron sus manos las que se posaron en mi rostro – Sé que te dije que no preguntaría sobre lo que te pasó, pero… me preocupa que haya sido algo muy malo, que alguien te haya dañado extremadamente.

- Fue malo, pero tú me has ayudado mucho, no tienes ni idea de cuánto… el solo estar conmigo, solo conmigo y ser como eres, me ha hecho bien.

- Prometo que nunca volverás a sufrir, amor.

Carlisle me envolvió entre sus brazos hasta que el taxi llegó a mi departamento, ahora no solo estaba caliente por acostarme con él sino que también me moría porque me hiciera el amor.

Cuando caímos sobre mi cama, aún estábamos vestidos y no pudimos evitar reír, ninguno sabía porque reíamos, solo lo hacíamos y disfrutábamos del momento. Cuando las risas cesaron, Carlisle volvió a rodearme con sus brazos, me acurruqué en ellos pero cuando levanté el rostro, dejé que mis labios viajaran libremente hasta los suyos, él no tardo en responderme, pero lo hizo de forma pausada y tranquila, es como si me estuviera haciendo el amor solo con su boca.

- Carlisle – gemí antes de ponerme a horcajadas sobre él, disfruté de la vista enormemente -, ¿estás listo?

- Oh, cariño – llevó sus manos a mis caderas y me obligó a moverme suavemente sobre las suyas -, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto.

- No lo sé, pero lo supongo.

Me acerqué hasta él y comencé a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras su pecho iba quedando al descubierto, aproveché de cubrir la mayor parte posible con mis labios. En poco tiempo lo tuve solo cubierto por sus bóxers debajo de mí, así que aprovechando el momento me quité mi vestido para quedar también solo con mi ropa interior.

- _Sexy_ – me tomó algo desprevenida cuando me dio media vuelta para ponerse él sobre mí.

Dejé que me terminara de desnudar pero cuando iba a quitarse su propia ropa interior lo detuve – Déjame eso a mí.

Ya desnudos, me entró algo de pánico porque en el momento de que se separó de mí para buscar su condón tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar, un par de segundo me bastaron. Pero en cuanto se volvió a posar sobre mí y me miró, se dispersaron todas mis dudas, estaba consciente de que aún no lo amaba, pero también pude ver todo el amor que él sentía por mí y eso me bastó para saber que por ahora, era suficiente con eso.

- Bella, si no…

Estiré mis brazos y rodeé mi cuello con ellos – Hazme el amor, Carlisle.

Y lo hizo, me besó, me acarició y penetró como si no hubiera mañana, sus embestidas comenzaron lentamente y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de las mismas, mis muslos se cernieron sobre sus caderas buscando una forma de aferrarme a él antes de que me sintiera desfallecer.

- Oh, Carlisle… eres…

- Lo sé – en su rostro se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo pero aún así pudo sonreír como todo un galán -, soy el mejor… lo sé.

- ¡Creído! – quise golpearlo en el hombro pero nuevamente, sin que me diera cuenta, me dio media vuelta dejándome sobre él.

- Vamos vaquera… demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Sus manos en mis caderas se movieron casualmente hasta mi trasero en donde dejó un sonoro, pero tibio, golpe – Entonces será mejor que te afirmes.

A propósito, puse mis manos en forma de garra sobre su pecho, me afirmé con fuerza y comencé a montarlo rápidamente. Mis paredes internas sintieron el contacto y se fundieron con su polla que a estar alturas estaba mucho más hinchada de lo que era capaz, era tan poco el espacio entre nosotros que ni siquiera notaba el maldito pedazo de látex que se nos interponía.

Antes de lo pensando, un maravilloso orgasmo que se comenzó a formar cerca de mi clítoris – Ya… me voy a correr – murmuré mientras rodaba los ojos.

Me esforcé por no dejarme ir antes de tiempo pero era imposible. Sus manos sabían masajear mis costados de una forma extraordinaria.

- Bells… Bells… se siente tan bien… tan malditamente estrecha… que no creo que seas real… eres…

- Lo sé – sonreí al repetir sus palabras de hace poco -, soy lo más estrecha que conocerás en tu vida.

- Entonces – volvió a girarnos pero está vez tomó una de mis piernas y la subió a su hombro, de esa forma alcanzó un maldito ángulo nuevo -, supongo que no podré dejarte ir… nunca.

No dije nada, solo me aferré con mayor fuerza a sus brazos y dejé que me siguiera embistiendo sin cesar, era sorprendente como sus embestidas no disminuían, al contrario, aumentaban. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a pasarse lenta y tortuosamente por mis costados hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales amasó, besó y adoró con el mayor cuidado posible.

- Carlisle, creo que… ya voy a correrme.

- Hazlo.

Aún con mi pierna sobre su hombro, llevó una de sus manos hasta mi clítoris y comenzó a estimularlo de forma que apreté las paredes de mi vagina al punto de que su polla tenía grandes dificultades para seguirme penetrando. Sentí el orgasmo y lo disfruté demasiado, pero gocé aún más cuando Carlisle se corrió porque dio unos golpecitos a mi coño que me llevaron directo a un segundo orgasmo.

- Jodida mierda – murmuré sobre el hombro de mi novio.

- Sí… esto sí que estuvo bueno, pero… - aún sin salirse de mí, bajó mi pierna y acercó su rostro al mío -, no fue solo una cogida… fue hacer el amor.

- Lo sé – acaricié sus cabellos húmedos y pegados a su rostro, cuando me sonrió no pude resistirme y pegué mis labios a los suyos.

- Ahora durmamos, necesito recuperar fuerzas para la segunda ronda.

- ¿Promesa? – sonreí y me quedé cuando se salió de mi interior.

- Promesa – me dio vuelta para que mi espalda quedara pegada a su pecho y me abrazó antes de besarme el cuello -. Te amo, Bells.

* * *

**Hola!  
**

**Bueno chicos, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que no me odien mucho, pero ya se acerca ese punto de cuando la historia se salta hacía el futuro.**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo por betearme ;)**

Besos, Joha!


End file.
